James Potter and the midnight howler
by ness171990
Summary: *Sequel to James Potter and the Mischeveous Sirius Black* Year 2 of James Potter at Hogwarts. He get's in more toruble... and more drama with Voldemort and the Slytherins... and our fave Slytherin Snape!
1. reunited

A/N: Well… this is the sequel to James Potter and the mischievous Sirius Black. Please read that one first or some of this defiantly won't make sense!

Ch 1 Reunited

James was sitting on his bed awaiting his friend's arrival. He could hardly believe it's been only a month since those horrible events he went through. He was sad when he found out Sirius had to go home but was happy when he found out he was coming back for the last month of summer.

"James, Sirius is here." Vallery Potter said.

James stood up and followed his mother down stairs. James was feeling a little nervous about seeing his friend, since Sirius was there throughout most of the torture he went through but as soon as he saw his mate his face broke into a smile.

"Sirius!" James said. Sure he and Sirius had been keeping in touch with the mirrors but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

"James my good friend, why don't you be a good git and carry my stuff upstairs."

"I'm the git eh, well if I'm a git then that makes you a git as well."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I've been told that we are two of a kind, therefore what I am you are as well."

"Touché." Sirius said laughing.

"Boys, why don't you both carry the trunk up?" Vallery suggested with a smile on her face.

"Mom you ruin all the fun," James joked and he and Sirius picked up the trunk and dragged it up to Sirius's guest room.

"So James, when are old Remus and Peter coming?"

"They won't be here for two weeks. Remus has to visit some relatives or something and Peter is grounded for some reason, I think it has something to do with us." James joked.

The boys left the trunk in the room and ran downstairs.

"Boys, no running in the house." Vallery said.

"Sorry mom," James said.

"Yea, sorry Mrs. Potter." Sirius replied.

"So what are you two going to do?" asked Vallery.

"Well I was thinking we could go down to the park and scare some of the kids there." James said.

"James, you know I don't like it when you scare kids." Vallery said.

"It's my idea Mrs. Potter."

Vallery sat in thought for a second.

"Well, I suppose you could go down to the park but if I hear from any of the neighbours that you did anything, there will be trouble."

"Thanks." James and Sirius yelled at the same time and ran out of the kitchen and out the door.

"How far is the park from here?" asked Sirius.

"Around the corner and down the street."

The boys ran all the way to the park.

"Are there usually a lot of kids around here?"

"Yea, it's a park."

"Did you bring the cloak?"

"Are we going to get in trouble for using the cloak? I mean we aren't aloud to use magic outside school."

"James, I wouldn't really consider the cloak magic. Do we use a wand, no. therefore we can't get in trouble."

"You got a point." James said.

He took the cloak out of his bag and put it over him and Sirius.

"Ok, we will spin the merry-go-round and scare the kids." James suggested.

"What's a merry-go-round?" asked Sirius. James had been coming to this park for years with his dad. He knew all the rides and everything, but by the sounds of it Sirius had never been to a muggle park.

"The round thing that those kids are on."

"Are you sure it'll scare them?"

"If we push it when nobody's there," Sirius looked at him. "Yes, now let's go. While the kids are still playing." They ran over to it and started to push it.

There were four kids on it at the time. The one boy stopped laughing and stared at the ground moving faster and faster. A girl who could be his sister looked at the boy. "Stop it Jeremy." She said.

"I'm not doing anything, Paula is it you?" he asked.

Another girl looked at them. "Does it look like I'm doing anything?" She asked with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Well it's not me either." The last boy said.

The young girl started to cry. The girl named Paula picked her up.

"I don't know what's going on here but I'm getting off."

"How do you expect to do that? Jump?"

"If I have to," she replied.

James and Sirius stopped pushing and ran towards the slide.

"Over here, we can take the cloak off." James whispered. They ran over behind a wall which Sirius guessed was for a game and took the cloak off.

"That was great mate." Sirius said.

"Did she jump?" James asked.

"Let's go see," Sirius said excitedly. They walked out from behind the wall and looked over at the merry-go-round.

"Jeremy, is he hurt?" Paula asked.

"I don't know, check him out."

James and Sirius looked at what the kids were looking at. It seemed the little boy actually jumped off after they left.

"Hey you two," Jeremy called. James and Sirius stopped where they were.

"Us?" asked James.

"Yea, can you help me bring this boy home. He's only eight and I think he may have sprained his ankle when he landed."

"What happened?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Well, you're not going to believe this but the merry-go-round was spinning on its own, faster then ever and this little boy jumped off."

"I heard this park was haunted," Sirius said.

"Yea, I've been coming here for year but never once had I encountered anything like that." James replied.

"Well are you going to help or not. My sister needs to hold my baby sister and I need help carrying this boy. I'm only ten."

James and Sirius walked up to him.

"We'll carry, you lead." James said.

"This isn't part of our plan," Sirius whispered to James.

"But it's our fault." James replied.

It was obvious Sirius didn't want to carry the boy home.

"Do you know the kid?" James asked.

"I've seen him around. He lives just over there," Jeremy pointed towards the town houses.

James knew of that area. There were tons of muggle families over there. The other side, where he lived, was where most of the Wizarding families resided.

"I've been coming to this park since I was a little boy and I never heard anything about it being haunted." Jeremy said.

"Well, my dad always told me stories about it," James replied.

"Oh, well did you see it happen?"

"What, the thing moving? No, we were coming around the corner and saw you huddled around a kid, so we were coming to see what happened." James replied. Sirius was keeping quiet. He didn't want to talk to muggles right now, he wanted to scare them.

James looked at Sirius, he knew why he was being quiet but they caused the boy to hurt himself so they should do something to help him.

"Sirius, lighten up, we can do our thing after we drop this kid off at home."

"Serious is an odd name," Paula replied.

"You're odd looking lady!" Sirius snapped back.

"Sirius, calm down. When we get back to my place we can contact Remus and Peter and everything will be fine."

"James, I thought we were going to have some fun, not carry a kid home."

"If you don't want to-."

"I don't!"

"Then set him down. Carefully," James replied. Sirius set the boy down. "Good, now you can go back to my place." Sirius walked away.

"I'm sorry, he's cranky."

"No problem, we're almost there." Jeremy said grabbing the boy's legs. They got to the house and Paula rang the door bell.

"Why hasn't the boy said anything?"

"I think he's shy that's all. He doesn't know you."

"I see," James said. He didn't really understand it, but muggles were interesting characters.

"Kyle!" a voice said from the house. The door was opened and a woman in an apron stood there.

"Mom," the boy said.

"What happened Jeremy?"

"Well Miss. Gaunter, the merry-go-round was spinning on its own and Kyle decided to jump off because he was scared. I think he fell and sprained his ankle."

"Thank you for brining him home Jeremy and, I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"James Potter."

There was a look on the women's face as if she knew something but a second later it was gone.

"Well James, thank you as well."

"His friend Serious was helping too, but then he got mean and walked away."

"Well, since he helped thank Sirius for me will you dear?"

"Yes ma'am." James said and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, Sirius is waiting for me." And he walked away.

When James walked into the house he found Sirius sitting on the couch reading the daily prophet.

"Anything new in there?" he asked.

"Well, Voldemort is still trying to find you. He's attacked a lot of different muggle cities trying to get to you. I'm worried on what he'll do once we get back to Hogwarts."

"He's afraid of Dumbledore remember."

"Yes, but it's not Hogwarts I'm worried about." Sirius paused before continuing, "its kings cross. That's where he got you last time and well," he stopped there.

"You're worried he'll try again."

"A little. It's just; I can't stop thinking about it." Sirius suddenly went quiet, which wasn't like him.

"I've moved on mate, now you have to too." James said. Sirius nodded but James knew he was still thinking about it. James couldn't blame him; the truth was he hadn't moved one. He had nightmares about it all the time. It's not all bad, he has funny dreams about his friends once a week, but the rest of the time he dreams about it.

"What can we do to get your mind off it?" James asked.

Sirius grinned. "Just one thing, let's think of a welcome back prank for Snivellus."

James agreed with a smile on his face.

"My room, where we won't be disturbed." James said and they went up to his room and started planning.

The two weeks past and the boys were waiting for Victor and Vallery to get the floo powder.

"So Remus and Peter are coming back with us, that's what was agreed?"

"Yes mom, they are meeting us in the Leaky Cauldron and we will send their stuff here and then go shop."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I love the feeling you get when you go through this don't you?"

"Are you referring to the dizziness?" James asked.

"Yea," Sirius replied.

"Well Sirius, why don't you go first? Be sure to wait for us." Vallery said.

"Thank you," Sirius said as he grabbed some powder.

"Leaky Cauldron." Sirius replied and in a flash of green he was standing in the leaky cauldron.

"Alright James, your turn. Please don't go running off. I know how you and Sirius are." Vallery replied.

"Yes mom, I'll stay and we will wait like good boys," James replied. He took some powder and called out, "Leaky Cauldron." And in a flash James was also gone. He went flying past other grates and ended up in the leaky cauldron, lying flat on his face.

"I take it you don't do this as often as you'd like." Sirius replied with a smirk on his face.

"Like you land perfectly," James retorted.

"As a matter of fact I do. We use floo for everything. My parents do everything by magic, no matter how simple it is."

"Hmm," James said to himself. "I guess I see your point about your family. They really do hate muggles don't they?"

"Yea and my mother was screaming at me before I arrived here because I hang out with you at school, and because I'm in Gryffindor. In my parent's eyes, I've betrayed the family."

"Isn't your brother coming to Hogwarts this year?" asked James as Vallery Potter entered the room.

"Yea and dear old mother says he'll regain the family name by going to Slytherin and the fact is he will be put into Slytherin. The little…" he started to mumble curses and insults about is brother under his breath.

Not a second after did Victor Potter come through the chimney and into the room.

"Well, shall we?" he asked. The four of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron's main room when they heard a shout.

"James! Sirius!" there was Peter and Remus.

**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of the sequel to James Potter and the Mischievous Sirius Black. I hope you liked it! This is still a WIP so please don't expect fast updates… I will update quickly at first (I hope) but soon enough I'll slow updates down. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	2. diagon alley

Ch 2 Diagon Alley

"Remus! Peter!" James and Sirius said together. They ran over to their friends.

"How long have you been here?" James asked.

"Well, I got here around ten this morning," Peter replied.

"I got here last night. My parents dropped me off and I stayed in a room upstairs."

"Well, dad's going to send your stuff back to our place while mom takes us shopping." James replied.

Victor collected the luggage and went over to the floo network.

"I'll meet you at Quality Quidditch Supplies in an hour." Vallery said.

"So, we have an hour to our selves," Sirius asked.

"On one condition. No magic, which is an obvious and you stay out of trouble."

"Mrs. Potter," Remus replied. "That's two conditions and do you think we'd do any of them."

"Well Remus, I expect you to keep these two," she said pointing at James and Sirius, "In line. Make sure they don't try anything that'll get them in trouble." Remus nodded.

"Ok, where's that bloody brink I have to tap?" she asked herself.

"Right here Mrs. Potter." Sirius replied.

"Thank you Sirius," Vallery replied as she tapped the brick. Instantly the wall turned into a door way into the Magical Street.

"Now boys, remember one hour, in the Quidditch stores." She said.

"Thank mom," James gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and ran after his friends.

"Where should we go first?" asked Peter.

"Well my ratty old friend," James replied. "I was hoping to buy some prank items. Old Snivelly won't know what hit him this year."

"I was hoping to buy a new quill," Remus replied.

"Remus, school items are after we meet up with my mom. This is our time, let's do some fun with it. I even brought the cloak. I'm sure there's something we could do with it."

"James, why do you have to carry the cloak with you everywhere you go?" Remus asked.

"Well, I find it's a lot more interesting and exciting when you're invisible. Besides, you never know when a good prank will pop up and the cloak can come in handy."

"You mean like at the park?" Sirius asked grinning mischievously.

"I still can't believe you left me to carry that kid alone. I think he may come from a magic family to. When that kid rang the door bell and I introduced myself she seemed to recognize Potter."

"You've lived there how long?"

"Sirius, it's not like that. I think she knew me."

The boys all looked at him.

"Well, maybe not me, but my family. Potter isn't a very common name."

"How many Potter's are there?" Peter asked.

"Not many. I believe the name is almost extinct. Most of my cousins on my dad's side with the name are females. The few males we have I doubt they will marry."

"Interesting," Sirius stood in thought.

"So James, how are you holding up?" Remus asked. He was a little hesitant on asking it.

"Well, fine, why?"

"It's just that if I was kidnapped and tortured by, well you know, I don't think I'd want to be seen in public."

"It wasn't a big deal. The prophet only said a boy from Hogwarts was held by him and was tortured, they didn't mention me." James was starting to feel uncomfortable. All he wanted to do was forget it, but his friends weren't letting him. Even his parents didn't mention it because they knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's just…"Remus said but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Remus, drop it. James doesn't want to talk about it." And Remus didn't bring it up again.

"So, are we going into the joke shop then?" Sirius asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me. But we only have forty-five minutes so we can't waste time." James replied. They ran all the way to Yates Joke Shop.

"Whoa, Sirius, this could do some damage." James replied looking at the window display.

"I haven't seen one of these things since my Uncle taught me how to prank old Reggy."

"And that was how long ago?" Remus asked.

"Well, I was only about seven I think, do the math." Sirius replied.

"It must be really old. This is an original." James replied. The boys walked into the shop.

"It's in perfect condition and no magic needed." Sirius replied.

"How does it work then if no magic is needed?" Peter asked with an interested look on his face.

"Well you can use magic, but if we saw old Snivelly today then we could use it on him and not get in trouble with the Ministry."

"But what does it do exactly?" asked Remus.

"Have you been under ground most of your life Remus. This thing is legend." Remus still had a blank look on his face.

"Ok, let me explain. Emeric the Evil invented a device that could fire invisible stunners at a person. These stunners would stun them though, they would shock them with pain and then they'd fall to the ground. That's not all it does though. I haven't read exactly what every detail it contains is used for but there are many different powers." James replied.

"I never thought I'd see the day James gave Remus a history lesson." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Shut up Sirius. So, is this the one Emeric invented?"

"I think it's a copy. Legend says Emeric was destroyed in a duel before he was killed."

"If it's a copy then how could it be an original?"

"Remus, stop being so technical. The one Emeric made was the one and only until someone decided to take his idea and expand on it. These are the original ones after the expansions were made."

"When was that?"

"Remus, it's a device. It has powers, like any other wand has. How am I supposed to know exactly when it was first made?"

"It's just that Sirius said-."

"Remus the one I learned on was my Uncles, not mine." Sirius replied.

"I bet this is a fortune though," James said.

"That it is boy," said the owner of the shop.

"How much is it sir?" Remus asked.

"It's about fifty gallons."

"I don't have that much. I don't even think Sirius and I combined could get it."

"Oh well," Remus replied.

"Do you guys realize we've been here for fifteen minutes," Peter replied.

"Well, we should find some prank stuff. Yates, what do you suggest for four little pranksters who want to get back at an enemy?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you lads look about third years," he started.

"Second," James corrected.

"Have you pulled pranks before?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but we need new material." Sirius said.

"Well come over here and I'll give you the best." Yates said and with in ten minutes James and Sirius were walking out of the shop with a bag full of new prank material.

"I can't wait until we run into Snivellus." Sirius said.

"This may be your lucky day," Remus replied pointing.

James and Sirius looked up. Over at the ice cream store was Snape and Lily.

"Evans and Snivelly." Sirius replied,

"Since when is he Snivelly?" asked Peter.

"Since I decided it was a more suiting name for the greasy git." Sirius said.

"I agree," James said. He had a ton of thoughts running through his head. The first was the fact that Lily looked prettier then she did at the end of last year. The second was the fact that Evans was with Snape. And the final was what could he do to make Snape suffer?

"I really wish we had that stunner thing," Peter said.

"You and I both," James replied.

"What of our stock can we use. Something minor, I want the big prank to be for the first day of school. Maybe on the train when we can use magic." Sirius said.

The boys started to look through their bags.

"What about this, he won't be able to get it off for a month." James suggested.

"Maybe, it is a minor thing after all. But how do we get him to open it?"

"Maybe we could transfigure it to a gift and then label it…" Peter suggested.

"One we can't do magic and two why would he open a gift from someone he doesn't know." Remus said.

"Remus has a point, I got it. I'll use the cloak and set it down by his ice cream. He'll open it then we yell out and laugh."

"Nice James, do it!" Sirius said. He was smiling his grin again which mean he was in the zone of trouble.

"Ok, here I go. Cover me," he said. They stood around him as he pulled the cloak on. "Ok, here I go. Watch and learn," he whispered.

James walked over to Snape and Lily's table.

"I really can't wait to get back to Hogwarts Sev," Lily was saying.

"Well, we have spent a lot of time together this summer. It'll be good to see some other faces."

"As long as I don't have to see Potter's face until then I'll be fine." Lily said.

James stopped what he was doing.

"Lil, it'll be fine. If we run into those Marauders we can hex them."

"Sev, we aren't supposed to use magic outside school," Lily said with disapproving glance at Severus.

"I'm sorry Lil, it's just they make me want to curse them until you can't recognize those arrogant faces."

"Well," Lily continued. James didn't hear what else she said because he decided to tune them out and go out with his plan. He slowly grabbed the ice cream and put the smoke tube in it and replaced it with out notice. He then walked back to his friends and pulled the cloak off.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked a little annoyed.

"I'll explain later, let's watch and enjoy." James said.

Sirius turned away but James knew he was going to get an earful later. Just as James looked back at Lily and Snape, Snape opened the ice cream and a smoke cloud blew up in his face.

"Sev!" Lily screamed a little surprised.

James and his friends started to laugh loudly. Lily looked over at them.

"Potter!" she yelled.

"Nice to see you too Evans. Maybe that will help the greasy gits hair." James replied between laughs.

"Potter, you wait until we get back to Hogwarts." Lily said and she grabbed Snape and stalked away while everyone was laughing.

"Well that was worth the hour," James replied.

"Well, we are five minutes late for meeting your mom," Remus replied.

"What?!" James said. "We have to get going." The hurried down another street to Quality Quidditch Supplies. James rushed inside first and tried to spot his mom.

"Over there," he said pointing at the snitch case. James walked slowly up to her.

"Mom, how nice to see you." James said.

"Boys, you're late."

"Mom, we've been here all along, haven't we boys?" he asked his friends.

"Mrs. Potter, would I lie to you?" Sirius asked.

Vallery laughed, "You, I'm not sure of. Remus no and Peter, well, I haven't really got to know him as well."

"I wouldn't lie to you ma'am." Peter said.

"Well, where were you then?" she asked.

"Yates," Remus said.

"Boys, no more pranks I hope." Vallery said.

"Mom, we've matured, pranks are in the past."

"Really, then how come I heard a story about a haunted park right by our house when I was at the super market last weekend?" she asked, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yes, we heard about that. A boy hurt himself that day," James said.

"And you didn't have anything to do with it?" she asked, eyeing him down.

"How would I pull that off without using magic?" James asked.

James knew his mother didn't know about the cloak.

"Well alright, now James, you are aloud to join the team this year and your father wants you to be ready. We gave you a new broom last year so he said not to buy you one but he does want to buy you some new practice balls."

"Really?" James asked. "Thanks mom," he hugged her.

"Now, here are four gallons and three sickles. That should cover for the balls. Then we are heading to Flourish and Blotts for books and then we can get quills and new potion ingredients."

"Can we stop at the owl store?" James asked.

"Why?"

"Well Sirius wants to buy an owl and I wanted to get our owl some treats." James replied.

"Well, I supposed but then we need to get home. Your father should be here soon. Why don't you go buy your practice balls and I'll wait outside for your father."

"Alright," James replied. Vallery walked away.

"Your mom is so nice," Peter replied.

"Well, dad says my grandfather Harold, was an amazing Quidditch player. Dad wasn't one himself but he thinks I have inherited the Quidditch gene so he just wants me to be ready." James replied.

"James, who is that your mom is talking to?" Sirius suddenly asked. James looked out the window. He's seen the face before but he didn't know who it was.

"He looks familiar," James said. He couldn't place the face though, where had he seen the face.

"In a good way or a bad?" asked Remus.

"I have a feeling it's a bad way," James said. In his mind he was searching for the face. Where had he seen it before? A part of him knew he didn't want to know.

"It's alright, your dad's there now." Remus replied. James came back to reality.

"Whoever it was, I doubt it matters." James said. "I better pay for these." James walked up to the counter and paid for the balls. Then he started to walk towards the door when he heard his parents arguing silently.

"I thought I told you not leave him out of your sight. Do you realize if I hadn't showed up and if I didn't have Aurors invisible all around here that, that Death Eater could've cursed you and taken James again."

"Victor, he's in there with his friends and with countess others."

"That didn't stop them taking him on the platform," Victor retorted.

"Can we not do this now? I don't want James to know they are still after him."

"Fine, but I'm going to go get him." Victor said. James backed up to go towards his friends who were looking at brooms and put a fake smile on his face.

"Any thing good?" he asked.

"Not really," Sirius replied.

"James, did you pay?" Victor asked.

"Hey dad, yea I have it right here."

"Well, let's go then. Your mother doesn't want to be here too long. She wants to get dinner started in a few hours and we need all your school supplies still."

"Ok, and thanks for the new balls." James said hugging his dad.

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! I would like to answer a review I received that I could not respond to because she was not a member of fanfiction so Jenny here's the answer to you question:**

**No there is not another prophecy (at least I don't plan on there being another one but you never know what you writer sometimes and what pops into my head lol). Voldemort wanted James at the end of JPATMSB because he was trying to get his parents, Vallery and Victor (both pure bloods and powerful witch and wizard) to join the dark side. They refused everything he's tried so he thought by taking their son they'd do anything to get him back, including join the Death Eaters. So he only took James to recruit Vallery and Victor. I hope that clears it up a bit!**

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Early mornings

Ch 3 Early mornings

"That man was a death eater?" Remus said. James had just finished telling them what he had over heard between his parents.

"Yea, my dad says they are still after me. Why would they want me?"

"Well, that's the thing. Besides your family escaping him and having Moody stun him, you haven't done anything." Remus said.

"It worries me. I feel like I'm going to be followed everywhere I go."

"If you aren't supposed to be out of sight, how come your mom let you out on your own for an hour?" Sirius asked.

"I think she just wants me to be able to be free. She's letting me forget about it, which is all I want." James said.

"James, you can't just forget something like that," Remus said but that was the end of the line for James.

"REMUS! DON'T YOU GET IT! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER IT! IT WAS HORRIBLE AND I WANT TO BE FREE." James roared at his friend.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't realize it bugged you that much to talk about it. I won't bring it up again." James glared at Remus when he said this. He felt a little guilty for yelling at his friend but he just wanted to be left alone about it.

An awkward silence filled the room; Sirius was the one to break it.

"Say James, you never did tell us why it took so long for you to get Snivelly smoke covered."

"Well," James said returning to his normal self, but still feeling angry inside. "It's like this. They were talking about us. Did you guys know Snivelly has a nick name for us?"

"Oh really, what is it?" Sirius asked interested.

"Marauders,"

"What is that?" Sirius asked confused.

"Well, a Marauder is a person who commits violent attacks."

"Snivelly thinks we commit violent attacks?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you have to admit, some of our pranks are intense." Remus said.

"Well, what do you say we take on the name? We can be the Marauders." James replied.

"That is an excellent idea James, I second it."

"I agree what about you Peter?"

"Oh, well if it's alright with you then its fine with me."

"Perfect, we are the Marauders." James said. He picked up his wand, which he always had with him and put it in front of him. Sirius took his out and set it beside his and the other two boys did the same. This was going to be an interesting year.

The time before Hogwarts went by to quickly for James. Before they knew it Vallery was waking them up on September the first.

"Boys, if you don't get up now we have a good chance of missing the train," she yelled. James rolled over and looked at his clock. It was eight in the morning. He picked up his pillow and threw it at Sirius.

Sirius was a deep sleeper and normally didn't wake up from hollering. He was able to tune it out because his parents were always fighting or he was being screamed at. When James threw the pillow at him, he knew it would do the trick because the only way to get Sirius up was violence.

"Oi Sirius!" James yelled as the pillow collided with his head and Sirius began to move.

"James, do you know what the bloody hell time it is!" Sirius said.

"Time to wake before my mother comes in and starts beating us to death."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. He was always grumpy when he was forced awake, which happened a lot when the boys got together.

"September the first, ring a bell?" James asked. Sirius just groaned and fell back on his pillow.

"If you don't get up, I will be forced to bring pain to your body," James said grabbing his pillow.

"James, you do that and I will make your life hell when we get on the train. You hit me with that and no one be able to tell you and Snivelly apart." Sirius threatened.

"Oh, well I guess I shouldn't do this then," James said and the next thing they knew they were hitting each other will pillows. Peter and Remus knocked and walked in to see a scene of their two friends, a bunch of feathers and empty pillows.

"What happened here?" Remus asked.

"Just a simple pillow fight between two friends." James replied.

"And it's over what exactly?"

"He bloody hell woke me up!" Sirius said. He was still grumpy. _Well_, James thought, _maybe after we get some food in him he'll lighten up_. The boys went downstairs.

"Good you're awake."

"Says the woman who woke us," James said with a smirk on his face.

"Well boys, it's just the five of us for the trip to Kings Cross. Mr. Potter had some business at the Ministry this morning and won't be able to make it. I do have an old friend coming though. His name is Raphael Bonkers and he is an Auror at the ministry. He hasn't seen the Hogwarts express since we were eighteen, our final year at Hogwarts and since he's in town he's decided to come with us."

His mother's story didn't fool him for a second. He knew why this Bonkers was coming. He was coming to protect him and it was because his father couldn't be there. Were there going to be other Aurors there too, under charms and spells?

"James, are you alright?" his mother asked.

"Bloody Brilliant mother, just a little tired from getting up so early." James replied back with a yawn.

"Well if you boys learned to go to bed earlier…"

"Mom, its eight thirty, the train leaves at eleven. Why do we need to be up now? We won't even leave here for another two hours."

"I wanted to make sure you had your trunks packed, and everything ready." Vallery stated.

"What's for breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"Bacon, toast, eggs and hash browns. Normal September the first breakfast meal."

"It's sort of a tradition," James replied.

"Yes, my parents used to have the same one and so did Victors parents. It's sort of odd how much we had in common when we first met," Vallery sighed.

"Hey James," Peter said as Vallery went to make up the food.

"Peter," James replied.

"Have you thought of any brilliant prank to pull for the first day back?"

"I was thinking about it all night and couldn't come up with anything. Bit of a bummer if you ask me." James replied.

"Oh Merlin, James you are the planner, Sirius is the prankster, I'm the brains and Peter's the…what would you call it?" Remus sat in thought for a few seconds, "I guess he's our inside man."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"You do everything we can't or know couldn't pull off. Like the day we washed out the greasy git and you had sympathy from Evans. None of us could've pulled it off."

"Oh," Peter looked happier. "Thanks Remus." He replied.

"So, Marauders," James said.

"Yes our fearless leader?" Sirius asked jokingly. It had taken a while for his friends to get used to the name 'Marauders' but after James constantly called them it, they got used to it. Because of James's planning skills and pranking ideas Sirius had started jokingly calling him 'fearless leader'.

"What say we think of a brilliant prank before we leave? Whoever comes up with it takes credit."

"I thought we all took credit?" Peter asked,

"Well, normally we do. But this is first day and therefore credit should be taken by the one deserving it."

"James, this is so unlike you. Are you perhaps hoping that one Miss Evans will like you if you pull a brilliant prank on her best friend?" Sirius teased. James' face fell.

"No, of course not." James replied.

"Well that's good, because I don't think pranking her best friend will make her like you."

James thought in silence while his mother, who didn't seem to have heard any of the conversation, served them food. Sirius had a point. He did want Lily to like him, but if he kept pranking Snivelly why would she? Would he ever get her to like him?

"Oi James!" Sirius yelled throwing a hash brown at James's head.

"What?" he asked outraged.

"What's got you thinking so deeply?"

"Going back to Hogwarts, where I can do magic and make you look like a fool."

"I thought that treatment was for Snivellus alone?" Peter asked.

"It is, my sneaky rat friend, but when it comes down to it, I can pull it on either of you."

"James, you feeling ok?" Sirius asked in concern. James normally didn't threaten his friends and he didn't know why he just had.

"Fine, look I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it. It was a joke." James said. His friends told him not to worry about it, it was sort of funny. James didn't believe them but played along anyways.

After they finished eating they went upstairs to make sure they had everything together.

"So, we leave here in an hour," James said.

"And we still need a prank." Sirius finished.

The Marauders were sitting in James's room. Their trunks had been taken down stairs for them.

"Well, I kept my stuff I got from Yates up here for now," James said. He grabbed the bag and started pulling various things out. "So all we need to do is decide what we can do with them." He said as he pulled out a bottle of ink that exploded when opened.

"Well, that we can use. But not now," Sirius said.

"Agreed, I already have a plan for those."

"I wonder what Snivelly will look like when we see him." Sirius sat in wonder.

"Unless he knows someone really advanced in magic, he should still be covered in black soot." James said.

"Ah, good times. I can still see his face. And the look on Evans' face when she saw us. Priceless."

"Yes Sirius, it was funny, but we need a good prank."

"Well," Sirius said. "What if we jinxed a chocolate frog to jump up his nose."

"How are we supposed to do that?" James asked.

"Or we could charm one so he vomits bowtruckles," Sirius suggested.

"Hm, I think your getting closer," James said.

"What's something we can get Snivelly to do that's entirely disgusting?" Remus asked.

"I got it, frogs eat flies so what if the frog started burping up flies and Snivelly ate them, not chocolate either,"

"It'll have to work. I know I said the one who came up with plan should take credit but in this case, we all sort of came up with it." James said.

"Then we share the glory as usual." Sirius said and the boys laughed.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought in a review! Much love for you then! **


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Ch 4 Back to Hogwarts

It was quarter to eleven and the boys, Vallery and Raphael were waling through Kings Cross. Raphael was a short man with broad shoulders. He was strong and built.

"James, why don't you and Ralph go through the barrier?" Vallery suggested. James looked over his shoulder at Sirius. He had told Sirius his suspicions as they got dressed earlier. He looked at his mother and nodded.

"Excellent, then Remus and Sirius can go then I'll go through with Peter."

James ran towards the brick wall with his trolley and Raphael beside him. As soon as they got through the barrier they moved over and waited for the others.

"You know James," Raphael said. He had a deep voice.

"Yea," James said.

"Your mother loves you very much,"

James looked at him. He knew his mother loved him so why was this man telling him it. James decided to look somewhere else as he continued to speak.

"She only wants you to be safe." James knew where this was coming from. Obviously his mother was worried because of what happened at the end of last year. James decided to look around the station as he waited for his friends. He didn't see any men in black cloaks but he knew that didn't mean anything. He knew and already told his parents that Lusius Malfoy's father was a death eater and that Lusius Malfoy himself had participated in his torment.

Sirius and Remus had just entered through the barrier bring James out of his thoughts.

"Why don't we go find a compartment while we wait for Peter?" James suggested. He really wanted to get away from Raphael.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius replied but Raphael didn't think so.

"James I think you should wait for your mother."

"I'm with my friends and we want a good compartment before they're all taken." James replied and he walked away with his friends.

"James, I don't think you should've talked to him like that." Remus said.

"I don't need protection. I need space from people like that." James said with a little anger in his voice.

"Well, let's get one at the back. Last year all the good food was gone off the trolley and she always starts at the back of the train." Sirius said. James smiled and agreed.

They found a good compartment at the very back of the train. They stored their trunks and James opened the window to see of he could find his mother. He spotted her with Peter. It seems they were trying to find them. James stuck his head out the window,

"Mom, Peter, over here!" he yelled. Vallery and Peter looked over. Vallery's face shone with relief.

"Well Peter, there you are." Peter walked onto the train and a few moments later into the compartment.

"Now James, Sirius, you are going to stay out of trouble this year right?" Vallery asked.

"Mom, do I ever really get in trouble?" James teased.

"I don't want another note stating you got detention understood?"

"Mom, there are many different reasons I could get detention. Give me something else." James teased.

"I don't want to have to send another howler. Now, have a good term and I'll see both of you," she said indicating Sirius, "at Christmas." James leaned out the window and his mother gave him a peck on the cheek good bye as the whistle of the train blew. Those who were not boarded ran onto to the train. As the train sped away James saw his mother and Raphael disparate.

"So, when do we go after Sniv?" asked Sirius.

"Well, first we need the chocolate frog. I think I could sneak away under the cloak," James replied.

"That'll work." Remus said.

"Hey Sirius, I almost forgot. Isn't your brother going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Oh, dear brother Reggy. I'm surprised he hasn't come to find me yet. He'll be oh so happy to use his magic against me finally."

"Sounds tough," Peter said.

"Yea, well, that's what happens when your brother is your parents dream child and your nothing but a traitor to the family name."

"Mate, I feel for you, I really do. But you know I'm half blood and an only child so I can't relate."

"How come you never invited us over to your place this summer Rem?" asked James.

"Well, I guess it's because we're always at your house."

"Yes well, maybe we should visit you over the Christmas break at your place."

"If you really want to," Remus replied. He walked over to his trunk and opened it.

"We could pull the prank sooner than later though," he replied and he pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Excellent," James replied.

"Do your stuff Remus," Sirius said. The three boys watched as Remus charmed the frog, muttering under his breath the right spell.

"That should do it. As soon as he bites it live flies will come out, but they love the chocolate so they'll fly in his mouth and he'll eat them."

"Ok, wish me luck mates," James said pulling on the cloak. It was hard to walk down the aisles under the cloak. He had to be careful not to touch people. Finally James made it out of the rush of the crowd and walked down an aisle and found Snape and Lily in a compartment a few down from theirs. Luckily Mary McDonald was coming out of it as James approached. He decided he'd throw it in and see if he eats it.

"Well, I'll talk with you later Lily. Bye Snape." She said Snape very coldly and walked away. She left the door open. James was about to walk back when he saw the Marauders walking over. He looked around and saw that no one was watching so he pulled the cloak off and waved his friends over. They stood by the door waiting.

"Sev, I think you dropped a chocolate frog," Lily said.

"That's not mine," Snape said.

"Must've been Mary's. You have it, I don't want it."

"Are you sure? I know they're your favourite."

"I'm sure, you can have it. I'm not in the mood for one. I want a pumpkin pastry from the trolley when it comes, and some pumpkin juice." She replied.

"If you're sure," Snape said. The boys heard him open it. They stood there waiting. Suddenly they heard Lily scream.

"Sev! There are flies coming out of it!"

The Marauders laughed loudly.

"Potter!" Lily said. She walked over to the door.

"I knew it was you," she stated.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me over the summer." James said smiling. His friends were still laughing loudly.

"How could I forget when you smoked Severus's face up!" she snarled.

"Oh, that was a good one. How is the old greasy git looking anyways?" he asked. He poked his head in and laughed even harder. Snape was trying to stop the flies from entering his mouth.

"You will never grow up will you?" Lily yelled and then walked into the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Priceless mate," Sirius said, still laughing as they made their way back to their compartment.

"Is Snivy still sooty?" Peter asked.

James stopped laughing and put on a confused look. "Oddly no, I think his mother fixed him up because he didn't have a speck of soot anywhere. But people will be talking about those flies for days!" James started to laugh again. The other boys started to laugh too. They didn't stop until someone opened the door to their compartment. James knew who it was with one glance.

The boys looked very similar to his brother, just not as handsome. He was Regulus Black.

"Look what we have here, a couple of blood traitors." He sneered. Sirius looked up at him with loathing.

"Oh, my _dear _brother _Reggy_." Sirius replied.

"Sirry, how mother _missed_ you so over the fast few weeks." The Slytherins behind him sneered.

"Reg, if you don't leave I will be forced to curse you until your as ugly as Snape."

"Come on Sirius, can't a brother have a friendly chat with his older brother. You know our dear uncle has taught me a few of the family curses."

"He tried that with me before he realized I didn't believe in the family ways," Sirius snarled.

"Well, I do and so I think you better watch your back. I may be cursing it." Regulus turned and left with the other Slytherins. Sirius yelled out in frustration.

"Sirius, calm down. We'll get him." James said.

"No, you have to be careful. I saw the way he looked at you. He knows exactly where to get me and he knows what happened to you in June."

"How?" Peter asked.

"Simple, he's pals with a few death eaters. Well, not the death eaters themselves but either their children or relatives. Actually, I think my cousin Nacrissa may have told him."

"Nacrissa," James said. "She isn't the one dating Malfoy is she?"

"Yes, her sister Bealtrix is already in league with Voldy and her other sister, Andromeda graduated from Hogwarts last year. She was a decent girl. Ravenclaw I believe. I didn't talk with her much, but she was a good witch. Not an evil git. She's even dating a muggle. Says she's going to marry him, much to my family's disdain. My mother said if she does she'll be blasted off the Black Family tree."

"You have a family tree?"

"Oh yes, and when ever someone disgraces the family, they are disowned and blasted off it. Not many get blasted off, but a few have been. A very distant relative, Isla Black was removed for marring a muggle, which is what's going to happen to Andromeda I'm sure. There was Phineas Black, who supported muggle rights, Marius because she was a squib and Cedrella for marrying a Weasley."

"Your family is messed up," James replied.

"Try telling them that. They believe it's the right thing to do because we are 'pure blood'." Sirius sighed. "I'll be blasted off the tree for sure. I was surprised when I wasn't when I ended up in Gryffindor. Not many Blacks are in this house. I believe I am the first in centuries. Still, I know eventually I will be. I think my parents are just waiting for me to turn my views around and join the 'pure blood' society."

"Sirius, you know if you ever need time away,"

"Yes James, your mother has already told me I'm always welcome at your place."

"Well what do you say we change into our robes?" Remus suggested breaking the awkward silence that followed. The others agreed and put their robes on.

"Good to be back!" James said.

"Feel at home now James?" Sirius joked. It seemed he was feeling better as he was himself again.

"Don't know exactly, Black, why don't we duel it out?" James joked.

"Wouldn't try it if I were you. You heard my brother, old family curses!"

"You said you never learned them!"

"Now from that uncle, my _dear_ brother doesn't need to know about the good uncle. Uncle Alphard, he's the one who gave me the mirrors. I think he's the only uncle that really respects me. But bloody hell who needs family respect when you have Marauder friends like you mates?" Sirius replied happily.

"I'll keep the curses in mind," Peter whispered. Sirius looked at him and laughed.

When they got to Hogwarts the boys hopped off the train and went to stand with the other second years and above. They had never gone up to the school in the carriages before. When appeared in front of them the boys hopped up and sat down.

"How do these things move? Is the creature invisible or does it pull itself?"

"Well mate, I'd have to say they pull themselves." Sirius replied.

"Wicked," James replied. He sat back and enjoyed the ride. When they reached the front doors it had started to rain.

"I hate rain," James muttered.

"How come, it's just water?"

"But it messes up my hair." His friends laughed at this.

"James, your hair is already messy, if anything it improves the way it looks."

James started to laugh along with his friends. They were right after all. They walked inside and had to wait to be let in. Unfortunately Peeves decided to drop in.

"Well, look at the students. Theys all wet!" Peeves said.

"We better move," James muttered. He knew what was coming. James grabbed Sirius, who in turn grabbed Remus who took hold of Peter and hid by the staircase as peeves threw water balloons and other nasty things at the students. He dumped buckets of water on some of them, until McGonagall showed up.

"Peeves, do I need to get the headmaster?" she asked in her strict tone. Peeves laughed and flew away.

"Potter, what, did you train him to do that?" James looked behind him, it was Lily.

"Why Evans, how nice to see you again." Lily glared at him and walked into the hall.

"We better get a spot before all the good ones are taken," Sirius replied. They walked into the hall and took a seat in the middle of the table.

"So, we have no plans for a welcome back prank, what a shame." James said.

"Hey, we pulled one on old Sniv so I think we've done pretty good." Sirius replied.

"I know, but we left the school in spectacular last year, I just thought we should welcome it back in just as good."

"We would have had no time to get it ready even if we did." Remus pointed out.

"Point well taken, Remus my old friend." James said.

"So, you still need to let us in on what you have planned for those ink wells." Sirius said eyeing James.

"Not now," he replied looking down the table at Lily. She looked up and saw him looking and she shot him a cold glare and turned back to her friend Mary.

"James, Evans is not going to give you a chance." Sirius said. Obviously he had seen him looking and the glare she gave him.

"Yea, I guess you're right." James sighed but quickly started to pat attention because the first years had just entered the hall. They were wet, but not that wet because it had stopped raining a few minutes ago.

When McGonagall and the first years got to the front of the hall and the hat was put down it started to sing. When it finished its song everyone clapped and McGonagall started to call names.

"Abbot, Nancy." Was the first name called. Nancy was put in Ravenclaw. The list drew down to the B's. "Black, Regulus." Regulus walked up to the stool. Sirius wasn't paying attention. He knew where his brother would be placed and he'd rather not watch. Not long after his name was called, it was barely a second, did the hat announce, "Slytherin."

The sorting continued. McGonagall got down to the L's. "Longbottom, Frank." The hat took a little but knew where to put him. "Gryffindor." And once again the sorting continued. Gryffindor got their take of students, along with Ravenclaw and there were two students left.

"Wilson, Mathew." He was placed in Hufflepuff and finally a mean looking boy was left. James had a feeling her knew exactly where he would be placed.

"Yaxley, Brian." Before the hat could be placed fully on his head it shouted, "Slytherin." And McGonagall rolled up the list of students and grabbed the stool. She walked off with them to a door behind the staff table.

"Now that the students have been sorted into their houses, it is time I make a few announcements. First off, welcome all students, new and old. I hope you all follow the rules I am about to set you. First off, there is a list of items posted in the caretaker, Mr. Filch's office which are banned. Secondly the forbidden forest is not to be entered by any student for any reason. Thirdly duelling in the corridors and Great Hall is not allowed. Lastly, the corridors are forbidden after hours. Any student caught out of bed will be punished. Now, tuck in!" The students clapped as food appeared on the table.

"The elves have really put it up haven't they?" James asked.

"James, you've got an evil eye staring at you." Remus said pointing at the Slytherin table. James expected to see Snivellus glaring at him but what he saw surprised him. Lusius Malfoy and his girlfriend Nacrissa Black were eyeing him with a cold look. Clearly Lusius had not forgotten what happened.

"Sirius, I think you should talk to your cousin and let her know staring is rude." James said looking at his mate.

"If I said a word to her she'd hex me from here to London." Sirius replied.

"Are you telling me you, Sirius Black, are afraid of a girl?"

"I'm not afraid, no; it's just that she's dating Lusius Malfoy and comes of age in February. I'm not taking the chance of giving her a reason to hex me when she has the chance. I know _dear old mother_ wouldn't stop her."

"I see your point," James replied.

"Good, so let's move on. What other ideas to you have this year?"

"Well, besides the normal pranking, we still need to unlock the secrets of this castle."

"Are you suggesting a trip out under the cloak?"

"Exactly, glad you could catch on my friend. And then there's Quidditch."

"You really going to try out for the team?"

"Defiantly, we practiced enough. You aren't that bad of a keeper Black, too bad Ryan doesn't leave until next year."

"Not really my type of game to play. Help you practice is one thing, but to be on the team would be a little too much. I'd rather cheer you on."

"Well said, mate." James replied.

"Well, after we eat you need to tell us this great plan," Sirius said as James smiled.

**A/N: Well, another chapter up!! I'd really like to hear your thoughts on how you think this is going… so please review!**


	5. let the pranks begin

Ch 5 let the pranks begin

"James, are you going to tell us now or what?"

"Well, I guess I could." James replied. He had kept his friends waiting long enough. "Well, here's what we are going to do. Remus, you will, from a far, rip Snivy's bag open. As his things spill everywhere I switch the inks. He then has the exploding one so when he opens it, bam!" James clapped his hand together, making Peter jump, "we have an ink splattered and embarrassed Snivellus. And this defiantly won't come off for a month."

"Brilliant James," James smiled.

"But when do we do it?"

"Well, I'd think we should let him think we've forgotten him and wait until next week or the week after." James replied.

"Or we do it straight away because if we wait he may think we are planning something," Remus said.

"Rem, you're too smart for your own good."

"What if we work in both of your plans and wait about four days to a week," Peter replied.

"Peter, I knew there had to be a reason you got into Gryffindor," Sirius replied.

Remus slapped Sirius on the arm and gave him a look.

"I actually don't understand why I was put in here actually." Peter mumbled.

"Well, what did the hat say?" Remus asked. "There could be a hint somewhere."

"Um," Peter sat there in thought. It was a year ago after all. "I remember it saying there was bravery hidden deep in me and in time it'll show. Also that there was loyalty to some…" Peter hesitated here. Although nobody seemed to notice.

"Well, we are the Marauders and we are together. That's all that matter right?" James replied.

"Truer words have never been spoken mate." Sirius said.

"So, first of all what are we going to do. If we wait a few days, a week maximum, it gives us time to plan the perfect prank."

"I say we do the ink well prank then." Remus said.

"I was thinking bigger," Sirius replied.

"But what to do?" James said and sat in thought.

"What if we charmed his quill to mess up everything he writes so he fails his homework?" Sirius suggested.

"It's good, but could we do more?"

"What more could we do with a charmed quill?"

"Well, what if we charmed everyone's quills, even our own so it can't be traced back to us."

"There are too many ways to trace something like that. Besides, they'd all kill us. Snivy on the other hand wouldn't because he's a cowardly git."

"Well said Sirius," James said.

"I don't think we should mess with his work. At least not this early."

"Remus has a point. If we wait longer then he has time to become a show off in class again and then he'll start slacking off and it'll be worth it."

"James, you are brilliant."

"Well, you've said it once, and you must say it again. But, it was your plan originally. I was just expanding."

"Still brilliant."

"Yes, but if we do it later then what do we do now?" They sat in silence again.

"I may have an idea," Peter said quietly.

"Well what is it?" Remus asked.

"Well, potions is his best and favourite subject so what if we messed with his ingredients and caused his potions to explode."

James and Sirius sat in shock for a few seconds. James was the first to recover.

"Peter, that's brilliant!"

Peter looked stunned and went bright red. "Well, it just kind of came to me."

"It's the perfect prank. Now, let's get to planning." And the boys sat and planned.

The first day of classes found the Marauders sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Did Dumbledore say who the new DADA teacher was?" Remus asked.

"I think he said it was some bloke named Fittzy."

"Professor Fittzy?"

"Odd name," Sirius agreed.

"Well, at least we can relax. That prank won't be pulled until later on. I say we do it Monday," James said.

"Monday sounds good; it gives us the weekend to plan as well."

"Hi James, Sirius." A first year girl walked up and said.

"Selena, I didn't even see you get sorted in to Gryffindor." James said hugging his cousin.

"Hey Sel," Sirius said coolly. Selena turned red at being addressed 'Sel' from Sirius.

"I was hoping I would be able to see you during the summer holidays but my parents didn't get around to having their annual pool party."

"Yea, mom was wondering about that. She even wrote Aunt Sally but when she didn't get a reply back she started to worry until she heard from Uncle Will that you weren't having it this year."

"Well, Johnny was disappointed. He said that since he left Hogwarts two years ago he's been so busy with work and everything. He's training to be an Auror you know."

"Mom said something about that."

"Well, I've got to be going. I'll talk with you later James, Sirius. Bye," Selena said and ran off to sit with her friends.

"I forgot how cute your cousin was," Sirius said.

"Sirius, don't even try it. Besides, I thought you didn't like girls yet."

"James that was last year, I matured over the holidays." Sirius said grinning.

"No funny idea's with my cousin Sirius," James stated firmly. Sirius looked at James and by the look James gave him he knew him to be serious.

"Alright, I'll lay off your cousin," Sirius promised. James looked satisfied. "But, I'm not making any promises about Evans." Sirius joked.

James glared at him. Sirius's face broke into a smile and he started to laugh. James couldn't help but laugh himself.

"I was joking mate," Sirius said.

"Yea I know mate," James said.

"So, that was your cousin?" Remus asked.

"Yea, she's a little first year this year. Her brother Johnny was a cool guy. He was a prank master and being my cousin he's passed a little knowledge onto me." James replied.

"Oh really? Like what for example?"

"Like a few secret passages and short cuts to certain classes."

"When did you get these?"

"Well, the fact is, I've kept in touch with Johnny since June, after _it_ happened. He wanted to make sure I'd be safer here so he let me in on a few secrets."

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yea, he wrote them down on a piece of parchment and owled it to me. I was thinking maybe we could make a map of the school. You know, make it easier for us to get around and pull pranks."

"James that's a perfect idea. But we could do more,"

"How so?"

"Well, even if we were able to get a map made, we'll never know if there's someone around to catch us."

"What do you suppose we do Remus? Charm it so we can know where everyone in the castle is?" James joked.

"Well, as a matter of fact that was exactly what I was thinking. Of course the charm would be very difficult and not to mention we'd break a lot of rules doing it, but since when has that stopped you from doing what you want." Remus joked.

"Well, I have a feeling if we wanted to do something like that then it'd take a few years to learn the whole school and the charm itself. Not to mention perfecting it." Sirius said.

"That's right, I'll look it up during lunch at the library but I can't promise anything. The book may be in the restricted section or the section for fifth years and above."

"Well Rem, try you're hardest."

"Boys, I do hope you are well prepared for my class." McGonagall said handing them their schedules.

"Yes Professor," Remus stated eagerly.

"Very good Mr. Lupin." She shot the others a look and then continued down the table.

"Looks like we have potions with the Slytherins first!" James said.

"I hate potions with the Slytherins," Sirius grumbled.

"The class with Snivelly. Ah well, I'll just savour the moment we can pull the prank. That'll help get me through it."

"Sirius, we must share a mind because I was just thinking the same thing!" James stated laughing.

"Well, we better get our things then. Sluggy won't excuse tardiness on the first day." Remus stated and the others agreed and went to collect their books and ingredients along with their cauldrons.

"Oh look, Jamesie, its Evans." Sirius said pointing.

"Ah yes, my beloved red head," he said and then louder. "Lily my flower! How about joining me for potions today?"

Lily stopped in her tracks and glared at James,

"Potter, when will you get it through your thick arrogant head that nothing you say or do will make me sit with you?" And she stormed out.

"Tough luck James," Sirius replied.

"Worth a try," James said shrugging.

And the boys walked towards class.

"Welcome back to Potions class," Slughorn stated. He was looking as round bellied and balding as last year. He still had a walrus moustache and beard as well that was almost as silver as Dumbledore's.

"Today we will be brewing up a simple potion to heal minor cuts and bruises. It will need to simmer for fifteen minutes precisely. Please be sure not to let it simmer longer as it may result disastrously.

"The ingredients you will need are basic. They are listed on page 213 of your text book and can be found in the cupboard or on my desk. The winner will receive a special gift."

The class started to move and gather ingredients.

"Mr. Lupin," Slughorn said as Remus approached his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Will I be seeing you in my Slug Club this year?"

"Well, it depends on my studies. I may not be able to make all the meetings unless I keep my homework up."

Slughorn smiled proudly. At that moment James walked up to get a few things.

"Potter, would you like to join my club this year? I had no idea it was your father donating to the potions supplies at the school."

"Oh, yea, my dad donated a few gallons to the school for potion ingredients. It was his favourite class. He always did so well in it."

"Well, I value students such as yourself who are well connected. Will you be joining Mr. Lupin in my little club then?"

"Well sir, I was hoping to try out for Quidditch this year." James admitted.

"Well, you can be in two different extra activities and clubs. I'm sure that's not too hard for a boy like you."

"Well sir, I'd have to think about it." James said and before Slughorn could say anything more he grabbed what he needed and headed back to Sirius.

"That man is a git," James said.

"What'd he do?"

"Wanted me to join the 'Slug Club' because my dad donates to this course."

"You should, I mean Remus isn't doing too good a spy job last year. He went to one meeting and it affected us in pranking Snivy."

"Alright, but it depends on Quidditch as well."

"Yea, yea, Quidditch, when are tryouts again?"

"Saturday, I'm excited. Dad says if I don't make it on the team not to be discouraged. I'm a bloody brilliant chaser and he knows I'll make it big."

"High ego, James?"

"Well, not really, just what I've been told. Now, let's start this potion."

Saturday arrived quickly. James woke early and got changed. He put on his robes so he was familiar in flying with them, grabbed his Nimbus 500 and walked down to the common room. No one else was awake, except two other players on the team, who were going to supervise try outs, Ernie Towlesmeth and captain Ryan King.

"Ah, Potter, are you trying out for the team?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, I've been playing Quidditch since I was five. Been flying since I was a baby. My dad even bought me practice balls to help improve my skills."

"Sounds like you'd make a nice addition to the team. All we have to see now is how you actually fly and if you really have skills."

"James mate, haven't seen any pranks yet," Ernie said.

"Well, give us time, they're coming."

"Your prank at the end of last year was bloody brilliant," Ryan said.

"Thanks, well, what time to do try outs start?"

"Now for another two hours. We still need to get some breakfast and then head down to the pitch."

"We're hoping everyone will be on time, but there have been no promises."

"Don't you worry, I'll be there." James said and he excited the common room to go get some breakfast.

"Wait, James!" Ernie said. James turned around.

"What?"

"Is that a Nimbus 500?"

"Yea, my dad bought it for me last year."

"Wow, well with a broom like that it won't be too easy to beat you."

"Well, it's not the best. There have been better brooms, like the Lightning Rod. That one is bloody brilliant but my dad said this one will do until I need another one."

"Well, good luck and I hope you make it on the team." And Ernie walked back towards the common room. A few minutes later, as James reached the Great Hall did he hear his name from his pocket. He had forgotten the mirror was in the pocket of these robes and made a mental note to put it back in his dorm when he finished eating. James sat at the table, set his broom down and took out the mirror. Sirius was looking at him, even though he had just woken up and his hair was a mess he still looked handsome, not that James was judging him or anything.

"Where have you run off to?"

"I woke up and was hungry. Food starts appearing on the table at 7:30 and I decided to get a bite to eat before try outs."

"Right Quidditch, well we'll be joining you in a few, Remus has lost his book and Peter can't find his wand."

"Well, if I had to guess about the wand I'd suggest looking in his trunk and about the book probably in the common room."

"Rem try the common room, Pete look in your trunk!" Sirius roared. They both went scurrying around. "Well, we'll we down soon."

"Are you sure you don't want more sleep. It's only eight?"

"I'm sure, hell I want to see you play. We didn't get much time to during the holidays." Sirius said and then his face faded from view of the mirror. James put the mirror away, grabbed a banana muffin off the table and some pumpkin juice and waited for his friends.

**A/N: I hope you liked the newest chapter! Please leave a review!**


	6. quidditch and pranks

Ch 6 Quidditch and pranks

James had eaten breakfast and his friends were just finishing up.

"Well, I better get down to the pitch, but before I go Sirius can you hold on to this for me?" James asked handing him the mirror.

"Sure thing mate, we'll be down to watch you're try-out." Sirius replied.

James nodded and grabbed his broom and walked down to the pitch. On his way down he met up with his fellow Gryffindor Fredrick Boolman.

"Hey James, trying out for Quidditch as well?"

"Yea, Bradley was an excellent chaser and I'm hoping, if I make the team to do his part well."

"How long have you been playing?"

"Years, since I was a kid."

"Well that's pretty good; you probably have a better chance then me of getting on the team."

"Why how long have you been playing?"

"Only a few years, so what are you riding?"

"Nimbus 500,"

"That's bloody amazing! I'm stuck on a clean sweep one."

"Those things aren't that bad."

"They're slow compared to a Nimbus,"

"Well that may be but it doesn't always depend on the speed of your broom but your skills."

"Well I guess that's true. So best of luck." And he walked faster towards the pitch.

James continued to walk at a normal pace. He was confident he'd do well, even if he didn't make the team. There were about twenty people who turned out for Chaser tryouts. Most of them were second and third years but there was a few fourth, fifth and sixth years, along with one seventh year.

"Well, this is a nice turn out. For one position there are many of you. We have a few spectators but don't let that worry you; it can only help your playing." James looked over at the stands and saw the Marauders. They were waving at him. James nodded at them and turned back to Ryan.

"First off let me sort you into groups by age. Then we'll do some flying to test and see who can fly and how much skill you have. Now, would the second years please step up."

James, Mary, Sally, Sammy, McMillan and Hernot all stepped forwards. James and Sally were the only ones with brooms.

"Would the other four please grab a school broom located over there?" Ryan pointed towards a pile of brooms. McMillan and the three girls walked to the pile and picked up some brooms. James knew the brooms were slow and old which is why his dad bought him one.

"Now, would you mount your broom and fly up. Michael and Destiny will go around with you. On my count, 3, 2, 1," They flew off. James was a good flyer and instantly took the lead. Sammy was right behind him. McMillan was having troubles. He was able to mount and kick off but wasn't doing to well staying steady on his broom.

The other girls weren't doing too badly, except for the fact that they were afraid to fly as high as James and Sally.

After a few minutes Ryan called them down again.

"Good, now would James and Sally stand over there, the rest of you, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you won't be making the team." The three girls and McMillan walked to the stands and sat to watch.

"Third years, your turn." The five third years, two females and three males, walked over. Fredrick was among them. He flew pretty well, but he was the only one to make it to the circle containing James and Sally.

The fourth years also flew and so did the fifth years. Only two of them joined the group and none of the sixth or the seventh year made it.

"I know you're disappointed but I'm hoping for younger players who will be able to stay longer on the team. Now then, would James, Sally, Fredrick, Marlene and Igor please come over here?" The five of them walked over.

"As you know I am the keeper of the team. Each of you will fly up with our two chasers Michael and Destiny and shoot on me. I'll be watching technique and skill. Whoever does the best will be on the team. I will be looking for one or two backups as well. So try your best, now, Fredrick you are up first."

James stood and watched as Fredrick flew up with the two chasers. He wasn't too bad. He was able to score four of the ten goals shot. He was applauded as he landed.

"Very good, next Sally." She wasn't as good at scoring as she was at flying. Sally was able to score two goals of the nine made.

"Not bad, Marlene, you're next." Marlene was a fourth year. She was pretty good. She scored five of eleven goals.

"Excellent, next is Igor." Igor was only able to score one goal.

"Igor, you may be a good flyer but you seem to watch and concentrate too much on your goals. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be on the team. Finally, James."

Sirius, Peter and Remus cheered as James mounted his Nimbus. James smiled to himself and kicked off. He flew up to the air and was in possession of the Quaffle. He scored the first goal. Destiny then scored a goal but James made a terrific pass to her. James then scored another three goals and Michael was able to get one in as well.

"Well," Ryan said as he landed. "We have had many wonderful people try out. I am going to discuss with the team quickly but I think I know who's going to be our new chaser." Ryan and the other member of the Quidditch team walked off while Sirius ran down to meet James.

"Bloody brilliant. You weren't lying when you said you could play." James laughed.

"Well, like I said I've been playing since I was a child."

"I'm positive you got it mate," Remus said. After a few minutes the team re-emerged from the change rooms.

"Well, we have made a decision. Back up number one will be Fredrick Boolman." There was polite applause at this.

"Yes, well I've decided on a minor back up as well, Marlene Koffer will be our second." More applause at this "And I am proud to acknowledge James Potter as our new Chaser!" James got cheers and applause at this and Sirius ad Remus lifted him up in the air. It was as if they won the cup.

"Yes, James was wonderful and fully deserving of the position. First practice is Tuesday at six. Don't be late." The crowd started to descend.

"Congratulations mate knew you could do it." Sirius said.

"You were the best. Maybe we will win!"

"I know we will!" James said confidentially.

"Well, let's make sure we have everything for that prank ready, Monday is only two days away." Sirius replied and James, who was rather hungry but also excited, followed him.

Monday approached fast and the boys were excited to finally be able to pull their newest prank. Remus had gone and transfigured some of the ingredients needed for the shrinking potion they'd be making in Potions and they had a plan ready. James was so excited to finally be able to start pranking again that he woke up before anyone else, but Sirius wasn't that far after.

"James mate, isn't it a little early to be up?" he yawned.

"Well, I'm excited that today's the day." James said smiling.

"Yea, we get Snivels but it's only six thirty in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm going to shower." James said and he grabbed some robes and walked towards the bathrooms. Ten minutes later he was emerging from the showers washed and clothed. Sirius was still lying in bed awake.

"Sirius mate, I'm surprised you're not sleeping."

"Thanks to you mate I can't get back to sleep." Sirius glared at his friend and then broke into a huge grin and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked James.

"You look way different with your hair wet. It actually looks neat and in place."

James turned and looked in his mirror, he realized Sirius was right.

"You know mate, use a little product in it and maybe the girls would fall for you."

James laughed at this. "Nah, not when I'm around you. Girls are always staring at you. I'm sure you could get any girl from first to third year."

Sirius shook his head, "No, I prefer to look rather then touch." He swung his legs off his bed. "But I supposed I better shower as well."

James sat on his bed looking over their final plans. His part was simple, he and Sirius were to distract Evans and Snivy while Remus switched the stuff. As James at on his bed Remus woke up.

"Rem, it's early, you can go back to sleep."

"I would but you two," Remus said indicating Sirius and James, "were making so much noise that now I'm awake as well." James decided, since everyone else was awake that Peter might as well be awake too. As James picked up a pillow and threw it at him he realized something for the first time.

"I thought I saw McMillan at try outs,"

"You did," Remus said as he found something to wear.

"Well, I just noticed he doesn't share a room with us. His bed has been removed and everything." Remus didn't even look up.

"He failed first year. He was aloud to try out for Quidditch because of his age but basically he's a first year." James laughed at this. "It's not funny James, he was a brilliant student but then he started to slack off near the end of last year, failed all his exams and now he's a first year and has to do everything over again." James was still laughing as Peter groaned.

"Who threw a pillow at me?" he asked. James laughed some more.

"Wakey, wakey, Peter. Today's the big day!"

"It's a prank James, get over it." Remus said as he grabbed his robes and headed to the showers.

"Remus I don't want that attitude. This is important!" James exclaimed as Sirius walked out of the bathrooms.

"Everyone's awake I see,"

"Thanks to you," Remus shouted, Sirius just laughed.

"Everything ready?" he asked James.

"Yea, I have every ingredient here transfigured and charmed."

"Good, so they will create a potion that'll-."

"It'll make his nose longer then it already is, if that's even possible, his hair turn pink and he will grown pink facial hair as well. Remus made sure it was perfect, he even tested it on a frog he found by the lake. It worked fine." Sirius nodded.

"I just hope Sluggy doesn't pin it on us,"

"He won't, Remus and you are in his little club thing."

"Well, I'm not; I think I'll stick with Quidditch."

"What did I tell you, we need you as a spy? Remus is too worried about staying in the club that he doesn't spy unlike you who I know will get inside information on Snivy."

"Fine, but I'm not joining until next class, we need this class to prank Snivellus."

"Fine with me, but let's go get some food."

"Are you forgetting food doesn't start to be served until about seven thirty?" Sirius stared at James.

"Well then let's wait in the common room," James and Sirius walked down as Peter got changed into his robes.

About ten minutes later Remus and Peter joined James and Sirius in the common room.

"I think we can go down now. Food will be served soon anyways." Remus said as he joined them. Sirius jumped up and practically ran towards the portrait hole. James laughed as he tripped on his way out the door and Sirius glared at him but started laughing as well.

"Come on mates, hurry up I'm hungry!" Sirius said and his friends followed him down to the great hall.

When they reached the hall they found a few students there and three teachers, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn. James was surprised to see Slughorn up, he thought he was one to sleep in.

"Well, we have potions first so we can eat and then go up and get our things and then we can go down early and set up. Sniv is always there early because he's a goody potions maker."

The others laughed at this. Finally, more people began to arrive and the Marauders finished eating and went to get their things.

"Don't forget the cloak James," Sirius said.

"Would I ever?" James asked with a smirk tucking the cloak in his robes.

"Come on, we need to hurry," Remus said and the boys rushed out the dorm and through the common room. They were the first to arrive by the potions door.

"Well, we are fifteen minutes early," Remus said.

"That's fine; we can go over the plan."

"Over here, if this map is correct there should be a little crack in the wall that leads to a small room we can discuss it in," James said looking at a piece of parchment.

"That what Johnny gave you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, now come on, quickly before anyone sees." The boys followed James and sure enough there was the secret room.

"Good, now let's get this straight. Remember we changed a few things earlier. I will be under the cloak with the things to switch. Remus will ask Lily for her knife stating his is to dull to use. Lily likes Remus, he's hard working and cares about school, and she's even on first name basis with him so it should work. After that he'll _accidentally_ knock something over. Lily, Sniv and Remus will picks it up, I'll switch the stuff and brush Remus and he'll get up and walk back to his table. We have to make sure to duck or we may get hit. I'll take the cloak off under the table so I don't get caught."

"Sounds good, we should be able to pull it off."

"Alright let's go," The boys got out of the spot they were hiding in and walked back to the potions door. People were already starting to gather around outside the class now. After a few minutes the doors opened and everyone filed in.

"Class, we will continue our potions from last day. They should be a light blue colour by now. Instructions on the board continue," Slughorn said.

"We should execute the plan midway through class. We add the worm and horn in about half an hour so we can do it then,"

The others agreed and continued working. Twenty minutes later Sirius announced it was time to put their plan into action.

"Go Remus," he said. Remus nodded and James ducked under the table and put the cloak on. He watched as Remus walked up to Lily and Snivellus's table.

"Lily, can I burrow your knife? Mine's dull and I need to cut my worm,"

"Sure Remus," Lily said. Even though Remus hung out with an arrogant boy like James and that trouble maker Sirius she liked Remus.

"Thanks," Remus said taking the knife. He turned and his hand brushed Snape's jar of beetle eyes and it fell over.

"You insolent little…"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident,"

"Likely," Snape spat.

"Sev, it's alright he didn't mean to. Let's just clean them up." Lily bent down and started picking the eyes up. Snape and Remus also stared to help. James, hidden under the cloak, quickly switched Snape's worm and unicorn horn for the jinxed one and tapped Remus on the head as he walked by.

"I'm sorry again," Remus said standing up. He walked back to his partner Peter Pettigrew.

"Well?" Sirius asked as James bent down and removed the cloak.

"All set, we better get under the table, looks like they'll add the stuff now." The boys ducked down and watched as Snape added the horn and worm to his potion. One turn clockwise, one counter-clockwise, one clockwise and BOOM! The potion exploded. Everyone screamed and ducked for cover. The four Marauders laughed as they emerged to see Snape covered in Potion. James's face fell when he saw that Lily was also covered.

"You really did it this time mate," Sirius said laughing.

"Settle down, it's easy to reverse, oh but maybe not." Slughorn said. He had noticed something was wrong.

"I don't know what you did but this potion is not what you were supposed to be making. What you've made will permanently change your features for a month. As you can see it's already working. Lily's hair is going pink while Severus's is going blue." Everyone in the class laughed at the appearance of the two kids. James and Sirius were laughing loudest of them all.

"But, you have also started sprouting boils and, well Miss Evans, you may not want to look in the mirror, but you're nose is extending. You both should go to the hospital wing," Snape and Lily glared at the class and got up and walked away.

"I know it was them," Lily snarled angrily.

"Come on Lils, we'll get them back," Snape said and they walked out the class room.

"That was still great though, they can't pin it on us," Sirius said.

"Yea it was awesome, did you see Sniv's face when Sluggy said his hair was blue." James said and laughed even more. "I guess it depends on the person and features for what their appearance changes to."

"Alright class, settle down and get back to work."

"Well, our potion will be done in a few minutes. It just has to simmer for another five." Remus said.

"Is it supposed to be that orange color?"

"Actually, I think your colour is more accurate then ours is,"

James and Sirius beamed at each other. It seemed this year was going to be better then last year.

**A/N: Yet another chapter up! I've started to show James and Sirius's brains more in this story then in JPATMSB… I kinda had them a little dense in that one so I'm trying to make them a little smarter. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review!**


	7. Run ins

Ch 7 Run ins

It seemed no one knew exactly who messed up Snape and Lily's potion but everyone had their suspects, and most were right. Some people believed it was other Slytherins trying to send Snape a message about hanging out with what they considered 'a mudblood', others thought it was an accident but most thought it was James and Sirius.

Everywhere James went people were looking at him and questioning him about it. James didn't want to confirm anything because he knew they'd get in so much trouble if the teachers knew who exactly did it.

"Come on Potter, we all know it was you why don't you confess?"

"I'm neither confirming nor denying it," James said and walked past the group of third years, but he didn't get very far. He walked right into someone.

"Sorry," James mumbled picking up his text book when he noticed it was Selena.

"Watch where you're going cuz," she joked.

"Sel, I'm a second year and you're a little first year more accurate for you to watch where you're going." James said.

"Whatever, did you hear about the prank pulled on two second years?"

"I was in the class," James said.

"Should've known, so can I assume I'm right when I guess it was you who did it?"

"Selena, I'm shocked that you would assume it was me. You know when you assume you make an ass out of me and you,"

"Language James," Selena said laughing.

"Well, I got to run; Sirius is meeting me and the other Marauders."

"See yea," Selena said laughing.

James ran off down the hall and out the front doors to the tree that the boys had declared theirs. Remus and Sirius were already there. Sirius was relaxing under the tree while Remus was reading a book.

"Where's Peter?" James asked approaching them.

"Library, he needed to get a book for his transfiguration essay," Remus replied without looking up.

"Library, why would he want to go in there? I've made it my mission to stay out of there this year,"

"Hear, hear," Sirius replied.

"So, what's planned next?"

"Nothing, we have no more ideas." James said.

"We'll come up with something,"

"What we need is a Halloween prank. We didn't do one last year, we need one this year."

"What do you suggest?" James asked.

"Exploding pumpkins?"

"What about attacking bats?"

"The fake ghosts flying around the room?"

"All of it!" James and Sirius said at once.

"Let's get planning."

"Hold on," Remus said. "I'll help execute the prank, but I'll have no part in planning it."

"That's ok, we are brilliant," James said and he and Sirius started to plan. Halloween may be far away still but they needed to plan ahead.

School passed quickly. James and Sirius were doing fine in classes, and were soon noticed as two of the more brilliant students in transfiguration and charms. But before James or Sirius knew it, it was a week before Halloween.

"James mate, we only have a week to perfect this prank."

"I know, we've had so much homework we've barely had time to work on it."

"We never did our homework, well at least never spent too much time on it."

"True, but it's still an acceptable excuse," James said.

"Good point, but seriously mate, I think we have to go where you never wanted to go this year."

"The library?"

"Yes mate, we need to know the charm that'll make those pumpkins explode,"

"Alright, couldn't we ask Remus first?"

"He said he didn't want to be part of the planning."

"Fine, let's go," James said.

Sirius and James both got up and walked out the portrait hole.

"Do you know which way it is?"

"I forget," James admitted.

"Well let's wander around, maybe we'll find someone."

"Yea, it's a shame Sniv's and Evans appearance is back to normal though. It was a fun month while it lasted."

"All the pointing and laughing, remember when she walked up to you and threatened to turn you into Dumbledore?"

"Ah yes, the old 'I know it was you and I'm going to tell,' she has a lot to learn, Evans."

"I think you've blown your chances with her,"

"I did that last year but it's always worth a try." James said.

"I saw your cousin talking to her the other day at breakfast. I think they have become friends."

"Does Evans know I'm Sel's cousin?"

"Either she does and she doesn't care or she doesn't and would freak out if she did."

"I'm going with the latter on this one," James said.

"Yea, probably the best one. I would like to see the look on her face when Selena…"

"When I what?" a voice asked. James and Sirius turned around and saw Selena standing there.

"Hey Sel, didn't see you there," James said.

"Obviously,"

"Well, you and Evans seem to be getting along nice?"

Selena looked confused, "Evans? Oh you mean Lily. She's nice, yea,"

"Well we were just wondering if she knew I was your cousin."

"Why would that make any difference?"

"You do know how much Lily hates James right?" Sirius asked.

"No, why, what did you do?"

"Always me isn't it?"

"Course, now are you going to tell me or do I have to ask Lily myself."

"Fine," James said. "It stated last year when Snape and her were talking. We insulted Snape and she got all mad. All last year we bugged Snape and since Lily is friends with him, we've been natural enemies. It's all Snape's fault in the whole."

"So you hexed Snape, is that it?"

"Basically," Sirius said.

"I see, that doesn't explain why she hates you so much."

"Well, I said something last year I'm not too proud of," James said.

"I see, well try to be nice to her, maybe she'll come around."

"Not after last month," James muttered.

"You mean her hair?"

"Yea,"

"She was pretty mad about that. She was telling me that Snape has sworn vengeance on who did it. She wouldn't say who though."

"But you knew it was us,"

"Obviously, but I got to go to the library."

"That's where we were going but we don't know the way."

"Come on, I'll show you." Selena said laughing.

Selena took hold of Sirius's hand, causing Sirius to blush, and James's and pulled them towards the library. On their way Sirius saw Regulus.

"Oi, Black!" Regulus stopped and looked at who was calling him.

"Why if it isn't my brother Sirius,"

"Where you going?"

"Not that its' any of your business but I'm meeting up with Cissy,"

"You're meeting Nacrissa?"

"And Lusius,"

James glared at Regulus when the name was spoken.

"Malfoy," he growled.

"Someone's a bit touchy of a certain Lusius," Regulus joked.

"If I were you Black, I wouldn't be joking about something like that."

"Aww, is poor little Potter scared of big old Malfoy? Maybe if you try anything my cousin Bella will mess you up,"

Sirius stared at Regulus.

"Bellatrix would kill him," Sirius said.

"My point, you mess with me, you have her to deal with." Regulus said and walked away.

"I'm guessing you two don't get along," Selena said.

"We used to until I was sorted into Gryffindor and became a disgrace to the family name," Sirius said.

"That's terrible,"

"Selena, my family isn't like yours. My family is dark pureblood and believes in Voldemorts ways," Selena jumped at the name.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!"

"Yea, James and I started saying it after what happened," Sirius said.

"I figure if I survived him then I can speak the name," James said.

"Very brave of you, you sure were put in the right house."

"Yea, well I will get my revenge on him for what he did to me. I have a scar on my arm here from one time he cruiated me. It's small but there," Selena saw it and gasped.

"Well, come on James, let's not think of it. What do you need in the library anyways?"

"A charms book,"

"What kind of charm?"

"Nosy much, you'll find out."

"Fine," Selena said opening the door to the library. "I won't help you find a book then." And she walked away.

"We don't need her help, come on."

James and Sirius spent two hours in the library looking for a book with the right charm in it.

"This is like the fifteenth book I've looked in,"

"Try this one," James said.

"For someone who never wanted to be in the library, you sure are reading a lot."

"I'm trying to find a good charm," James said glaring at Sirius over the top of the book he was reading.

"It's useless," he said slamming the book down.

"James, we have to find one."

"No, I'm going to ask Remus, he'll know."

"He doesn't want to help."

"It sounds like you don't want to pull the prank!"

"How can you say that, do you know me at all?"

"I thought I did but I guess I don't" James said and he walked away from a very confused Sirius.

James stormed out of the library and walked right into someone.

"Sorry," James mumbled, then looking up to see who it was he stopped frozen in fear.

"Well, if it isn't Potter," Lusius Malfoy sneered.

James stared at the man with fear in his eyes.

"The Dark lord was very unhappy about your escape," he said quietly. "He would very happy if I brought you to him."

James started to speak. "If you do then…"

"You'll what, you're forgetting I'm older then your and more skilled. My girlfriend's sister is in with the dark lord as well. We have more control over you then you even know."

"James?"

James heard Sirius calling his name.

"Say anything and I will cruiate you," Lusius snarled. James looked at him and knew he would try it. Luckily James had his wand tucked away safely. He didn't know if he could take down a sixth year but he could try.

"Mr. Black, I believe it is almost curfew. You should be getting back to the common room." It was McGonagall.

"Yes professor," Sirius said and James heard McGonagall walking towards them.

"I'll get you next time Potter," spat Lusius and he walked down another hallway before McGonagall could see him. James sighed a sigh of relief. He picked up the book that was lying beside him just as McGonagall walked into the corridor.

"Mr Potter, you should be getting back to the common room as well. What are you doing on the ground?"

"Tripped," James said. He knew he couldn't tell on Lusius that would get him in even more trouble.

"Well hurry it back to Gryffindor before I have to take points,"

"Yes Professor," James said and he got up and walked back to the common room. When he entered it Sirius was waiting for him.

"Before you say anything I have to apologize. I shouldn't have got mad at you and ran off. I ran into Malfoy," James said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked concerned.

"He threatened to bring me to Voldemort."

Sirius swore under his breath. "I should've come after you right after you ran off but that stupid librarian told me to put the books away. You were gone by the time I got out."

"I heard you; he threatened to cruiate me if I yelled back."

"Where were you?"

"Just down a corridor off the main one to the library. I was running out because I was angry and I ran into him. I fell to the ground and he pulled his wand on me. After McGonagall had you leave she was on her way down out hall and he said he'd get me next time and walked off. I couldn't tell McGonagall, he'd kill me. He also threatened me with your cousins. Says one is in with Voldemort."

"Bellatrix," Sirius snarled.

"Well, as long as we stick together we won't have to worry about him."

"We will if Nacrissa is with him. She won't care about me."

"Then the four of us have to stick together," James said and we walked over to the couch where Remus and Peter were playing chess. Remus was winning.

"Check mate," Remus said.

"You beat me for the third time in a row," Peter said.

"Hey you two," Remus said. "Where've you been?"

"Library,"

Remus laughed at this. "You, Sirius Black, in the library? So I guess that means you failed your mission?"

"Yea, we needed to find the charm for our prank."

"What sort of charm?" Remus asked.

"You know exactly what we are looking for!" James snapped.

"James mate, are you ok?"

Sirius looked at James "Might as well tell them mate, they are your friends too."

"Tell us what?" Peter asked.

"I had a little run in with Malfoy. He threatened to bring me back to Voldemort."

"What! He can't do that!" Remus said a little loudly. People started staring.

"Keep your voice down," Sirius hissed.

"Sorry mate, but what happened?"

"Sirius and I argued and I ran into Malfoy. I fell and he had his wand out and threatened to cruiate me if I yelled and said that Sirius had a cousin in with Voldemort and that he was going to bring me to them. We then heard McGonagall telling Sirius to get back to the common room and Malfoy said he'd get me next time and ran off."

"James mate, you have to report this,"

"I can't, who know what'll happen to me."

"If Dumbledore knew,"

"Then I'd be in even more danger. You know Voldemort hates Dumbledore, didn't you listen when I was telling you about my escape. If Dumbledore knew I'd probably be killed for telling."

"He has a point Remus," Sirius replied. Peter seemed too scared to say anything and kept to himself, but paid attention to the conversation at the same time.

"Can we just talk about something else, like the prank?" James asked.

"Right, Remus do you know the charm. Halloween is approaching fast. It's even a full moon this year! Set's up the spookiness of it all."

"I forgot the full moon was on Halloween," Remus muttered to himself.

"What's that Rem?"

"I just remembered I can't help with the prank,"

"Why not, you said you'd help with the execution but not the planning."

"Well now I can't help with any,"

"Why?"

"Because I can't! I'm going to bed,"

"It's only nine o'clock!" Sirius said. But it was no use, Remus walked up to his dorm. When the boys walked up a little while later to see if he was alright his curtains were drawn and he wouldn't reply to anything they said.

"Come on, let's leave him in peace, maybe he'll be better tomorrow," James said. But Remus wasn't going to be ok. It was just getting more complicated. He knew he'd have to tell them but he just didn't know when.

A/N: alright…I realize Halloween is at the end of the month and Remus was at James's house for the last weeks of August so technically he'd have been there on the full moon, but for arguments sake, let's pretend the full moon was in the middle of the month in August and then switched to the end of the month later…I know it doesn't work that way, but this is fiction so lets pretend. I hope you like my story so far, it's so much fun it write!! More coming soon. Please review!


	8. Halloween

Ch 8 Halloween

When James woke up the next morning it was to find Remus's bed empty. He looked at his watch and realized it was seven o'clock. He got up, showered and got dressed. He then headed down to the common room and found Remus sitting on the couch staring into the fire.

"Remus, everything ok?" James asked. Remus jumped, he had not heard anyone enter the room.

"Oh yes, everything's fine," he said in a slightly higher voice then normal.

"Well alright," James said not believing his friend. "How long you been up?"

"An hour I believe,"

"And you've been down here all this time?"

Remus just nodded his head.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast, you coming?"

"Maybe later," Remus muttered. James noticed, despite the fact that he usually looked tired, that he looked even more so today. In fact he looked exhausted.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Of course, I slept all night."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you in the Great Hall," Remus nodded his head and James walked out the portrait hole. He had a bunch of thing running through his head. What was wrong with his friend? Why did he look so tired if he got enough sleep? And why isn't he confiding in his friends about it?

James was sitting in the common room reading later that evening.

"Hey mate, what are you reading?" Sirius asked.

"A book on werewolves for my potions essay. Slughorn wanted an eighteen inch essay on any possible way to brew a potion to help werewolves. I though a bit of reading and research would help."

"Anything interesting?" Sirius asked munching on some Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans; he obviously was just in the kitchens.

"Well I was looking at the moon cycles. Werewolves transform during the full moon right, so I thought I'd check last years cycle and guess what I noticed."

"What?" Sirius asked now eating a pumpkin pastry.

"Remus was sick during all the full moons last year,"

"So that's when he needed to take his medication,"

"Yea, but then technically he'd have had to take it during the middle of the month in September and this month, but he took it at the end. A little odd if you ask me,"

"James, I think you're looking a little too into this. You're starting to sound like Remus."

"It's just, I haven't forgotten about the werewolf we found about last year. We never found out who it was, what if it's Remus?"

"We need to trust our friend,"

"We need to find out if it's him!"

"Can we worry about it later? Let's work on the prank." Sirius suggested.

"The prank," James whispered, and then he looked at Sirius seriously. "Sirius, Halloween is a full moon. Remus said he'd help us with the prank but back out as soon as it was mentioned that there was a full moon on Halloween."

"James, please, pranks now, worry later." Sirius said. Defeated, James took out their notes on the prank and they looked them over.

"I think this is going to work," Sirius mumbled.

"Too bad we couldn't find that one charm though; it would've been wicked then."

"Yea but this is still going to be good."

"Alright, so can we discuss my theory now?"

"James, you need to let it go. Remus is not…"

"I'm not what?" Remus asked walking up to his friends.

"Going to help with this prank," James quickly said.

"Sorry mates, wish I could help with it but I can't. I have to take my medication that night."

"You know, I find it odd how last year you were taking it during the middle of the month and suddenly it's at the end," James said.

"I was in St. Mungo's over the summer and the doctor changed it up a bit," Remus replied.

"How come you never mentioned St. Mungo's then when we discussed our holidays?"

"Didn't find it important,"

"Whatever you say, I'm going to bed" and James walked away from his friends.

"What's wrong James?" Peter asked. He was searching his trunk for a book when James walked in and slammed the door shut.

"Nothing," James mumbled. Peter continued to search.

"James, have you seen my book on plants? I need it for my Herbology essay."

"Ask Remus," James said with a note of bitterness in his voice. Peter looked at James and saw his friend was upset.

"James, did something happen?"

"No," James mumbled.

"Alright, I'm going to go find Remus," and he scurried out of the dorm. James knew he had made his friend leave but he couldn't help it. He was mad at Remus because he knew he was keeping something from them but he wouldn't say. He started thinking how he would react if Remus really was a werewolf. It would be scary yes, but he would find a way to help his friend. He wanted so hard to believe in his friend but he knew he was keeping something from them. He would find out what it was if it's the last thing he would do.

Halloween approached fast and James still hadn't done anything to prove his theory about Remus. He had researched a bit more but to no reward. He came up with nothing and that disappointed him.

Remus wasn't seen in class at all that day. James and Sirius sat in History of Magic going over the final details of their big prank.

"I still wish Remus was helping us," Sirius said. James kept his mouth shut. He hadn't really said much to Remus in the past week.

"James, why don't you just get over the fact that Remus isn't what you think he is?"

"I'm determined to prove it to you. It wouldn't matter to me anyway if he was or wasn't. I'd still be his friend. I just wish he'd tell us if he was."

"Well since he hasn't said anything doesn't that mean he's not?"

James glared at Sirius. "You just wait. Tonight I'm taking out the cloak and waiting by the tree for them to bring the werewolf down the tunnel,"

"How do you even know it'll be done at night?"

"They can't do it during the day or students would see so obviously they do it at night. As soon as the moon comes out, I'll prove it to you," James said.

"I think you're too caught up in this James to see the reality behind it all."

"I think you're too ignorant to see what it is at all," James retorted. Sirius just sighed.

"Do what you like, as long as the prank get's done."

So he did. After their last class the students were to drop off their things in their common rooms and return to the great hall for the Halloween feast. James and Sirius had Peter take their things up and went to the hall early to make sure they would be able to pull it off.

James entered the hall and saw the decorations were similar to the year before. Pumpkins and candles, the room dimly lit and bats flying around.

"Sure we can do this?"

"Oh yea," Sirius replied.

James took a seat at the Gryffindor Table, where there were a few students already.

"Happy Halloween James, Sirius." James turned around Selena was standing there.

"Here James, mom sent them for you. She knows how much you love her pumpkin icing on her sugar cookies. It's what she's giving the muggle children."

"Why is she giving muggles food?" Sirius asked.

"Halloween is a time where little kids dress up and go around the neighbourhood collecting candy and treats. My mom would take me and James every year along with Johnny. James would always dress up as Emeric the Evil."

"Fun little costume?"

"I had a plastic wand and everything. The muggles always thought I was just a wizard. They are so naive when it comes to costumes. Muggle children think witches are those people with green faces, warts on their noses and long black hair."

"You know, I always wondered why there were a bunch of kids looking ridiculous outside the house at this time of year." Sirius trailed off in thought.

"Thanks for the cookies Selena, let your mom know I said thanks,"

"Write her yourself," she said walking away. James laughed.

"Sirius, you have to try these, they are amazing." Sirius took a cookie and took a bit out of it.

"It is fairly good," Sirius mused.

"Yea, I think I'll save them for later when I'm out waiting upon the wolf man," James said and he put them in a pocket of his robes. "And now for the feast!"

Sirius laughed and watched as the rest of the students sat down and Dumbledore stood up.

"As you all know Halloween is a time for celebration in the Wizarding World. It is our holiday, a holiday of magic and fun. So without further ado, the feast." Dumbledore sat down and the plates filled with a lot of different food. There were a ton of Pumpkin Pastries and Bat Droppings (chocolate balls) and chocolate frogs as well. James and Sirius took a lot of sweets and started to eat.

Near the end of the feast James nudged Sirius and pointed at his watch indicating it was time. Sirius nodded his head slightly and they both took out their wands. They hid them carefully under their cloaks and tried to hide them from the staff. On the count of a very quiet three James and Sirius both muttered different spells and the pumpkins around the hall all exploded and a bunch of bats flew out of them. These weren't at all like the live bats that already flew around the hall; these were bats that dropped candy from the sky.

Students were getting rained on by chocolate and sprinkles. However the other spell scared people. The banners around the hall started to float in the air and drop themselves on various groups of students. The Gryffindor banner dropped down on Snape and some of his 'friends' at the Slytherin table.

Some students screams, other laughed and some just sat there and ate their food. James and Sirius were laughing their heads off at the look of one Hufflepuff first year that seemed to be both scared and confused as the Slytherin banner chased her around her table and finally fell on top of her.

James looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore finally waved his wand and the bats disappeared and the banners went back on the wall.

"SILENCE!" he roared. Students stopped what they were doing and got back in their seats. "Thank you. As much fun as that little prank was, I will ask the pranker not to disrupt another feast," He seemed to stare right at James and Sirius, "Or the consequences will be sever." He sat back down as the hall broke out in conversation.

"Well James, was it worth it?" Sirius asked.

"Probably would have gone smoother if Remus helped us out." James muttered.

"That was funny," Peter giggled.

"Thanks Pete, now, what are we doing at the Christmas feast?"

"Nothing, I'm going home for Christmas. Mom invited you as well; just don't charm all the cousins this time."

Sirius looked innocent, "What? Me? James, I wouldn't do such a thing," Sirius looked at James who was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't and they both broke out laughing.

"Mom also asked to invite Remus and Peter if they want to,"

"I'm spending my holiday in Switzerland; we have a few family up there." Peter said.

"Ah well, maybe Remus and if not, it'll just be me and you again Sirius." James said.

"Well, don't I feel sorry for you." Sirius laughed.

They ate a bit more and then the feast started to break up. James and Sirius went up to the common room and into their dorm.

"It gets dark in about half an hour," James stated.

"Don't you think the kid would already be down there?"

"If he isn't we can catch him." James said.

"Since when is there a we in this?"

"Don't you want to know who it is?"

"Well yea," Sirius said.

"Then come on, quickly."

Sirius rolled his eyes but got up anyways and joined James under the cloak. Luckily a group of third years were walking in the common room at the time so the portrait hole was open. James and Sirius walked all the way down to the oak front doors and found them open. They walked across the grounds to where the tree stood and waited there, about ten feet from the trunk, to see if anyone was coming.

Five minutes after they arrived James saw Madam Pomfry crawling out the tunnel.

"I think we're too late," Sirius whispered to James. James nodded and they turned around. James suddenly came up with an idea.

"Let's follow her, maybe she'll lead us to someone who can hint us who it is."

Sirius's adventurous attitude kicked in a nodded so they followed the matron for a while. Finally they ran into professor McGonagall.

"Well Poppy?"

"The boy's safe, once again. I do hope he doesn't tare the whole place apart though. Every month when I bring him down more and more furniture is destroyed in that place." She sighed, "I just wish there was some kind of potion that could help the poor boy."

"If there was such a thing, the world would be a safer place."

"Let Albus know the job is done would you Minerva?"

"I was just going to see him. He wanted to talk to me about those boys who pulled the prank this evening,"

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"I didn't hear about it, what happened?"

"Well nothing serious, two second years thought it would be fun to pull a very irresponsible prank during the feast. Had bats fly out of pumpkins and the school banners drop on students,"

"Second years were able to do that?"

"Yes I know, they are very talented boys. If only they showed their talent in the classroom rather than acting like a band of baboons,"

"Boys will be boys, as the muggles say."

"Too true, I will let Albus know though Poppy." The healer nodded and walked back to the Hospital Wing. James and Sirius turned and headed back to the Common Room.

"Brilliant, we didn't even find what we went to go find," James said pulling the cloak off.

"Maybe next time mate," Sirius replied and he headed up to the dorm. "You coming?"

"In a bit," James said. Sirius shrugged and walked away. _Why does it have to be so difficult?_ Wondered James and finally turned and walked up the stairs.

Remus returned the next day looking exhausted. James took one look at him and decided he couldn't be mad at him.

"Remus you don't look to well mate,"

"Side effect from the, uh, medication," James nodded his head.

"So the prank went off well last night."

"What happened?"

"Well Sirius pulled off the bat charm perfectly, those things flew and dropped candy everywhere and my charm on the banners was amazing. The Gryffindor one even fell on Snivelly." Remus laughed, it was tired laugh but it was nice to see the smile on his face.

"Wish I could have been there,"

"Yea so do I,"

"Did you guys get in trouble?"

"Do we ever?" James asked with a mischievous grin.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" James laughed.

"Dumbledore just said not to disrupt another feast,"

"Well that's good; I wouldn't want to see my friends get expelled for a prank I didn't help with."

"What does that mean?" James asked laughing.

"That you can get expelled, but I have to help." Remus said with a huge grin on his face.

"You git," James said and laughed even more.

"What did I miss?" Sirius asked.

"Just telling Rem what happened with the prank," James said as soon as he stopped laughing.

"Great job mate," Remus said.

"Yes, too bad we can't do it anymore," Sirius sighed. "Oh well, so we have Transfiguration first."

"Then potions," James groaned.

"Let's go, Peter's already down there," Remus stated and they walked out the common room and to the great hall for some breakfast before class.

A/N: Another chapter up! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. close to the truth

Ch 9 Close to the truth

Remus was sitting in the library reading and deep in thought. He didn't even notice when one of his best mates sat down next to him until he spoke.

"Remus, you alright?"

Remus jumped, "James, I didn't hear or see you there."

"You seem deep in thought, everything alright?"

"Of course, everything's fine. How'd Quidditch practice go?"

James sighed, "Alright I guess, it started raining midway but we continued to practice until a bludger knocked me off my broom. I'm alright, I was only a few feet off the ground, but that's why I'm all dirty."

"When the first match?"

"A week Saturday, we play Slytherin."

"I heard Snivy tried out for the Slytherin team but got rejected instantly," Remus said with a smirk. James roared with laughter.

"I'd have liked to see that."

"Yea it would've been a laugh," Remus said. "What are you doing in the library anyways?"

"Oh, looking for you. I wanted to talk to you." Suddenly James felt uneasy and Remus could feel it.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea, come on, let's go somewhere private."

"Alright," Remus got up and put the book he was reading on the shelf behind him then followed James out of the library. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a tree by the lake.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, I, uh, have this th-theory, and, uh, I thought you could um, help me with it."

Remus noticed James was pausing a lot when he spoke and felt he was uneasy.

"Sure mate, what's the theory?"

"Well," James cleared his throat, "it's about werewolves,"

Remus froze and stared at James. "And-and why, why would I be able to help you with this theory?"

"You're the smartest mate I have,"

"That's not entirely true; you and Sirius are smart as well,"

"Yea, but I asked you and if you can't help me no one can."

Remus took a breath, "Alright, uh, ask away."

"Well, how would you know if someone really is a werewolf?"

"Oh, uh, well, I haven't really researched that exactly," Remus muttered.

"Oh, alright, I guess I could always look it up myself," James couldn't continue on. He couldn't put his friend through it. If Remus really was a werewolf, he'd have to wait until Remus was ready to tell them.

"If you're sure," Remus said sighing in relief.

"But there's still something I want to ask you,"

"What is it?" Remus asked, a little nervously.

"Where do you really go every month?"

"Well, I told you, I need to take medication,"

"I'm sorry mate, but I find it a little hard to believe. I know you look tired, exhausted and a mess when you come back but honestly, I'm your mate, you can tell me."

"Alright, the truth is," he took a deep breath, "my mom is very sick and I have to go home once a month to visit her. I didn't want to tell anyone because she seems to be really sick."

James wasn't sure if he was telling the truth but friends have to trust each other.

"I'm sorry mate,"

"It's alright; I've been going there every month to make sure she's alright."

"Have you taken her to St. Mungo's?"

"The healers can't do anything for her. My aunt is a private healer for her. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"You should tell the others," James said.

"Yea," Remus sighed, "I guess you're right."

Just then James saw Sirius and Peter walk outside, noticed them and run towards them.

"Mates, we've been looking everywhere for you."

"We were just coming to find you,"

"Well then, what's the plan for tonight?"

"First off, I think Remus has something to tell you," James said. He glanced at Remus and gave him and encouraging nod. Remus took a deep breath.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Sirius and Peter looked at each other and then back to Remus. "I'm not going away every month to take medication like I told you," he took another deep breath and closed his eyes, "the truth is my mom is sick and I have to visit her every month."

"Remus mate, why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked breaking the momentary silence.

"I was ashamed I supposed," Remus muttered.

"Well you have nothing to worry about mate, come on, let's go in before we get in trouble."

"Curfew does end in ten minutes,"

"Sirius," James said, "we'll meet up with you in the common room." He said to Remus and Peter. The boys nodded and walked away.

"Mate?"

"I don't think Remus is being completely honest with us."

"Mate, who would lie about their mother being sick?"

"Someone who's hiding a bigger secret," James said.

"You can't honestly still believe that?"

"Sirius put the facts together. He's absent every month during the full moon, last year we learned a student in our year was a werewolf, the signs point to Remus."

"James do you want Remus to be a werewolf?"

"Of course not, that would be terrible."

"Then stop trying to convince yourself he is," and Sirius walked away. The truth was Sirius believed it himself but he didn't want to point it out. He'd rather trust his friend to say something rather than accuse him first.

The days went by and James and Sirius hadn't discussed anything about Remus being a werewolf. James was too busy getting ready for his first Quidditch match. Slytherins had been taunting them all week in the corridors, it didn't bother James all that much, he'd just hex them the next time he saw them, and living up to his prankster name, but it was irritating.

The day before the match, their captain, Ryan King, called an emergency team meeting.

"I know you're all wondering why you're here. The fact is, Slytherin house plays dirty. I know you all know this, everyone but Potter has played them before, but the new edition to their team worries me. They have a new beater and I've seen him, he's vicious with the bat, sent a bludger right at his own team mate and caused him to have to go to the hospital wing.

"I've been told this game is going to be heavily supervised. The fact is, I heard this Hoggle is the son of a death eater, you know, one of You-Know-Who's followers so he will play dirtier then before."

"Ryan, everything is going to be ok. Dumbledore is going to be there and he won't dare try anything. He's the headmaster, he can be expelled." Destiny said. She was a chaser, as was James.

"I know I just wanted to warn everyone, that's all."

"Can we go then?" Hank asked, "I have prefect duties,"

"Yea, you're all dismissed," everyone walked out of the Gryffindor change rooms but James.

_A death eater's son on the team, _he thought to himself, _this could be bad._ And he was right.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short…I didn't know what to write so I stopped and wanted to write the next chapter. I hope you liked it though and please review!


	10. Quidditch

Ch 10 Quidditch

It was the day of the Quidditch match. James couldn't sleep and ended up getting up at five thirty in the morning. He got up, grabbed his broom stick and walked down to the common room. It was deserted, as he suspected. He sat by the fireplace where there was nothing but red coals and ashes. He was staring into them with such concentration and deep in thought.

All he could think about was how the son of a man who follows the lead of the man who tortured him a few months ago was in the same game as he was. He had a very bad feeling something bad was going to happen. Parents were aloud to watch the match but his were busy today. His mom had to go to St. Mungo's for some charity thing and his dad had a very important meeting with the minister. They had sent a good luck card and a few gallons the day before. But he had a feeling the boy's father would be there and that could only mean one thing, Voldemort was still after him.

James shuttered involuntarily and continued to stare into the coals. He didn't know what would happen if the death eater tried to capture him after the match, but he quickly shook the thought out of his head. Dumbledore would be there and he had witnessed, first hand, that Voldemort hated Dumbledore and was afraid of him. _But what if Dumbledore couldn't make it to the match?_ He found himself thinking some crazy things. He was in such a deep thought he didn't see or hear Sirius take a set beside him.

"You aright mate?" he asked with genuine concern. James jumped.

"Oh it's you Sirius, I was just thinking about the match," James said.

"I don't the match would cause that much concentration, come mate, what's really bothering you?"

James sighed and looked at Sirius. Sirius could see the worry on his face. "What if Hoggle's father, you know the death eater, comes to the match and tries something,"

"James, there will be hundreds of people there, all with magical abilities. The odds of that happening are slim to none."

"But it could happen,"

"James, you need to stop dwelling on what Voldemort did to you a few months back and look on into the future. He won't hurt you anymore because you have friends here that care for you, and a headmaster who would go to any lengths to protect his school. I'm almost certain Dumbledore knows who Hoggle is and he won't allow his father to enter the grounds."

"And if he does?" James asked.

"Then Remus, Peter and I will hex him if he tries anything on you. You're going to fine mate," Sirius assured him.

James looked at Sirius and saw the look of determination on his face and knew he was right.

"Thanks mate," James said. "I guess I should shower and get ready for the match."

"Be sure to kick some Slytherin butt!" Sirius said as he climbed back up the stairs to his dorm. It was just only six thirty in the morning and Sirius usually slept in until at least noon on weekends, but being today was a Quidditch match and he was willing to get up at nine thirty for his friend, the match started at eleven.

James sat in the same spot for another five minutes before he got up and showered. He then got his Quidditch things together and sat in the common room and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. They were all going to walk down to breakfast together and James had a feeling they would be up soon, as it was the first match and against Slytherin. He was right. Ten minutes after he started to read a book that was sitting on the table in front of him did the team emerge.

"How long you been up Potter?" Ryan asked.

"Since five thirty," James replied stifling a yawn.

"You sure you're going to be alright for the match?"

"I'll be fine, we should head down to the great Hall and get some breakfast." James replied. The others agreed and they all walked down, broomsticks in hand, to the Great Hall. When they entered they found the Slytherin table full. James thought it was odd because they usually all slept in on weekends, but then he realized they were there to taunt them.

He was right. As they walked by the Slytherins booed and hissed. James took a seat at the Gryffindor table, his back to the Slytherins, and grabbed a few pieces of toast. He only nibbled it as Remus took a seat beside him.

"Hey James, how you feeling?"

"Brilliant," James muttered. "What are you doing up?"

"Came to support a friend before the match. Peter's getting ready as well and surprisingly Sirius was up as well. He told us about your worries too,"

James groaned. "Why did he have to let you guys know,"

"Mate, nothings going to happen, Sirius is right, we'll hex anyone who tries."

"We're second years, this guy is a death eater," James hissed.

"Then we'll warn the professors, James you can't dwell on the past."

"I know," James sighed, "It's just hard."

"I know mate," Remus said. "But try to focus on scoring as many goals for us as you can."

A small smile spread across James's face. "I guess I could do that," he laughed a little. "Thanks mate,"

"That's what I'm here for." He said as Sirius and Peter sat down as well.

"What's to eat?" Sirius asked pulling a dish of eggs towards him.

"Sirius, I thought you were going back to sleep" James asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged.

"Well, Potter, I think we'll start heading out around ten thirty and check out conditions." Ryan said to him. James nodded his head.

"That gives you an hour and a half, what would you like to do James?" Remus asked.

"Sit here and wallow in pity," James replied. He looked at the two glares he received from Sirius and Remus and broke out in laughter. "I was joking," he said. They continued to glare and then finally broke down in laughter. They just sat at the table talking and taking James's mind off the worry of death eaters until Ryan stood up.

"Alright team, let's head out." As the team stood up applause broke out along the table and they were given handshakes and pats on the back for good luck. James walked with the others and reached the change rooms. Ryan walked out for a bit to see what the conditions are like.

"We have over cast but it looks as if there are some dark clouds rolling in from the north. Let's hope we can get the snitch quickly and hopefully not have to play in the storm that's sure to come in a few hours." He looked over at Mary McGonagall, no relation to the transfiguration teacher, who nodded her head.

"I'm feeling lucky this game," she replied.

"That's what I want to hear," Ryan replied. He then looked over at the beaters.

"Hoggle is sure to play very dirty. Try to knock him off his broom if you can and if not try to keep the bludgers away from him the best you can." Hank and Ernie nodded.

"Good, now my chasers try to keep the quaffle the best you can." Destiny, James and Michael nodded as well. "And I'll try to block as many goals as I can. No pressure, but it would be amazing if we won the cup this year,"

"We won last year remember?"

"Yes, but it would be great if we could win again this year."

"We'll do our best," Destiny said. "Right?" she asked looking at James and Michael.

"You have nothing to worry about Ryan; we'll score all the goals we need to win!" James said enthusiastically.

"That's what I want to hear," Ryan replied as they heard the noise of their school mates walking down to the pitch.

"The game starts in a few minutes, prepare yourselves, and be safe." The team got up and walked out of the change room. The Slytherin team was already flying around the pitch doing a warm up lap. They lined up in front of Madam Hooch and she began to speak.

"I know this house has rivalry but this game will be clean, understood?" She then had everyone mount their brooms and get ready to begin the game.

James was standing between Destiny and Michael and looking into the crowd. He spotted his friends sitting in the stands beside the staff and parents section. They waved at him and he nodded his head to them and turned his attention back to his team and got ready to take off.

"Captains shake hands," Ryan and Terence shook hands, squeezing hard as they always did before playing each other.

"In 3 2 1," suddenly everyone took off. James was busy concentrating on the Slytherins, who were currently in possession of the quaffle. Shelly Wood had just passed to Terrence when Destiny intercepted it and shot off to the other end of the pitch.

James followed her and she passed the Quaffle to him. He caught it and flew, fast, to the hoops. He was about to throw it when a bludger came towards him and he had to duck and the quaffle slipped from his fingers. The crowd booed while the Slytherins cheered. James shot a glare towards Hoggle, who was chuckling, and turned and followed the others down the pitch.

Meanwhile in the stands Sirius, Remus and Peter were watching James intently and saw as Hoggle shot the bludger towards him.

"That was a cheep shot," Sirius muttered angrily under his breath.

"That's Quidditch for you,"

"If I was a beater on the Gryffindor team I'd make sure to knock every single Slytherin off their brooms,"

"Sirius, I don't think you can do that unless you have a rational reason for hitting the bludger. The player has to in possession don't they?"

"Yes Remus, the seeker would have to have spotted the snitch to be hit with a bludger and the chasers have to be in possession of the quaffle while the keeper has to be in risk of saving the quaffle. If the quaffle goes in possession of the keeper then they can have a bludger shot at them."

"Look, James has the quaffle again." Peter exclaimed. It was true James had the quaffle and was advancing on the Slytherin hoops. James shot the quaffle and received the first goal of the game.

"An excellent goal by Gryffindors new chaser James Potter," James did a quick flip in the air for celebration while his friends cheered him on. That's when James spotted them, Lusius Malfoy and Nacrissa Black in the stands, with the other Slytherins, and their wands out pointing at his broom. James tried to get his friends attention but they were too busy still celebrating to notice it. James took another quick glance at Malfoy and Black but they were gone.

_Where did that death eater and his tramp go?_ He asked himself as he flew off after his team mates towards their own hoops where Terrence had the quaffle. Unfortunately they couldn't block him and Slytherin scored. The game was tied 10-10. James sighed but was in possession of the quaffle once again. He passed it to Michael and decided to take a quick glance around while he sped towards the hoops. He saw them again.

Malfoy and Black were now by the bottom of the stands. They looked to be arguing or something. James stopped what he was doing and stared at them intensely. He didn't know why he watched them when he should have his head in the game but he knew they were planning something. It couldn't be a coincident that the son of a death eater be at the match and James having a death eater point his wand at him. It wasn't right and he knew something was up, he just didn't know what.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Ryan cried suddenly. James turned his head and saw the quaffle flying towards him. He somehow caught it and quickly sped off to the hoops.

He passed it to Destiny who caught it and flew off and shot it back over to Michael who tried to score but missed, big time.

"I thought you could play catcher?" asked Terrence, just to spite them as he caught the quaffle.

"Bletchley, just play the game and don't make me hex you!" Michael bellowed. Terrence laughed in his face and scored another goal for Slytherin.

The game went on for this for another hour, until the score was 60-30, Gryffindor. James kept glancing around whenever he had a spare moment to keep an eye on Malfoy. He was still standing by the stands with Black, his wand nowhere in sight. James was beginning to feel slightly more nervous at the sight of them. He wasn't sure if he should signal for a time out and talk to his captain or not.

He then saw Lusius Malfoy reveal his wand from nowhere and wave it in a random direction. James suddenly felt dizzy and he began to fly in random orders around the pitch. He could hear voices screaming and calling him but he couldn't concentrate on anything and suddenly he felt something smack him on the head hard and everything was black.

Sirius saw the whole thing. He may not have seen Malfoy but he saw James staring at something below him that he couldn't see. Remus and Peter were busy watching the seekers as they both dove for the ground after the snitch and after James flew in random circles and was hit by a bludger that was shot by Hoggle did the Slytherin seeker catch the snitch.

"That piece of shit!" Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Hoggle knocked James out."

"What!" Remus and Peter responded at the same time and Sirius pointed to the ground where James was now lying.

"What happened exactly?"

"All I saw was James looking at something down below, I couldn't see what it was or anything, but he then started to flew oddly and then Hoggle hit him with a bludger."

"How come we didn't notice anything?"

"Yea Sirius, you should have said something." Remus stated.

"I tried, but you two were too busy watching the bloody seekers then to pay our mate any attention!" Sirius got up angrily and ran down the steps and onto the pitch where the Gryffindor team was surrounding James.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Ryan was asking.

"You're the bloody captain King! You should have been watching your team!" Sirius roared.

"Sorry, but you know how Quidditch works. If you see the seekers go down, everything else in the match freezes to watch them."

"So you forget about your team and let the Slytherins try to kill your team mate?" Sirius was very angry that nobody had seen what happened to his best mate.

"Look Black, I was a little preoccupied-."

"Don't give me that shit!" Sirius yelled. He was far too angry to worry about getting in trouble for his language. "James was out here basically risking his life playing a death eaters son and you don't pay him any attention. You don't think it's a big deal. Look what happened to him."

Dumbledore had arrived, along with McGonagall.

"Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin will you go with Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing with Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, would you follow me please. Everyone else back to your common rooms," The crowd around them broke up. The team went into the change rooms while everyone else walked towards the castle. Sirius followed Dumbledore to his office.

They arrived outside a stone gargoyle. "Bubble gum," Dumbledore said and behind the gargoyle was a stone staircase which the both of them steeped on and it began to move upwards and they ended up in the headmaster's office.

It was circular and a lot of instruments covered tables. Portraits covered the walls and a phoenix bird sat on a perch by his desk.

"Mr. Black, please take a seat." Dumbledore instructed. Sirius obeyed and sat.

"Can I offer you a lemon drop?" he asked. Sirius shook his head. "Well then do you mind telling me what happened? You seem to be the only one who witnessed the event."

"First I want to know what'll happen to James," Sirius stated.

"Mr. Potter will be in the Hospital Wing for now. I'm not sure what is wrong with him but depending on his injuries, he may be there for a few hours or a few days. You may visit him after this meeting." Sirius nodded and took a deep breath.

"I didn't see everything," he started.

"Just tell me what you saw," Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, I was trying to keep a watch on James the whole match. He was worried that Hoggles father, who's apparently a death eater, would be at the match and try to hurt him. We, that is to say Remus Peter and I, assured him everything was going to be fine. I told him that you knew what his father was and that you wouldn't allow him in the ground. It seemed to relax him a bit.

"While I was watching him I saw him staring at something below the stands. I tried to see what it was but I couldn't see anything. James suddenly started to fly off in random directions. It wasn't like him; he's a brilliant Quidditch player and a very good flyer. I knew something was wrong but nobody was watching the game anymore because the seekers had gone in a dive.

"I tried to get Remus and Peter's attention but they were too busy watching the seekers. That's when I saw Hoggle strike a very hard bludger at James and he fell fifty feet to the ground. I couldn't think of a spell to help him stop falling." Sirius now had tears in his eyes, "is he going to be alright professor?"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius. "James will be fine Sirius," Sirius looked up at the wise old man. He had never heard him call any of the students by their first name.

"How can you be sure?"

"You have to trust me. Come along, we must make a trip to the hospital wing." Sirius nodded and followed the headmaster down to the hospital wing.

Upon entering the wing Sirius saw Remus, Peter and McGonagall around James's bed, he was still unconscious.

"Albus what has happened?" McGonagall asked.

"I will tell you later Minerva, Poppy, have you found out what is wrong with the boy?"

"He had the schwindlig curse on him." **[A/N: schwindlig is German for dizzy]**

"I haven't seen that since my days as a student here, I thought it was a banned curse?"

"Only used by dark witches and wizards."

"Like death eaters?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I can see You-Know-Who bringing back the old curses."

"Sorry headmaster, but what does this schwindlig curse do?"

"Mr. Lupin, this curse will make a person dizzy and can, to some extent, make them under your control if left on long enough. It will confuse the victim and therefore they won't know what they are doing."

"That sounds horrible," Peter muttered.

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew, it is. Poppy how did you determine it was the schwindlig curse?"

"This particular curse does temporary damage to the eyes when it is not done effectively, as this one was not."

"Probably due to the bludger hitting him, no doubt." McGonagall stated.

"I believe so Professor McGonagall," Madam Pomfry stated. "No less, Potter will have to stay here. He will most likely be unconscious for a few days. When the curse was lifted after he was hit, his eyes were affected and therefore it affected his brain and it caused him to black out. The bludger didn't help either. Dangerous game Quidditch, Albus, I don't understand how you let these students play it."

"How did his eyes affect his brain?" Sirius asked.

"Well, your brain registers everything you see and hear. Potters eyes had such damage done to them by this curse that his brain wanted to shut down and not see anything any more. No, he will not be blind I had put a special potion in his eyes."

"In?"

"A few drops yes," Pomfry said. "He should have no more damage done to them and should be able to see perfectly fine by the time he wakes."

"I want to know when he wakes up," Sirius stated.

"Mr. Black, you shall be the first, after myself." Dumbledore said. Sirius gave a small smile.

"What about us?" Remus asked. Sirius glared at him.

"You two were too busy watching the seekers then worrying about your friend's safety!" Sirius spat. He glared at them for a little while longer and then turned and left.


	11. old curses

Ch 11 Old Curses

Sirius had not spoken with Remus or Peter for the rest of the day. He was so mad and upset about James that he didn't feel he had to talk with anyone. He couldn't believe the way his friends were acting about it. They hadn't seen what happened; they were too busy watching the game to care about their friend so why should they get to know how he's doing?

He wasn't aware of where he was going and turned a corner and walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're going," a voice sneered. Sirius looked up and standing there was Hoggle.

"You! You're the one who caused my friend to go to the hospital wing!" Sirius drew his wand so fast Hoggle didn't even see it.

"What is a little second year going to do to me?"

"You better not tempt me more then I already am!" Sirius sneered.

"Is little Black going to try to take me on?"

"You can bet your ass I am!" Sirius said.

"Look Black, I know where you come from; I know you know curses, but do you honestly think you can stand a chance against me?"

"You really want to find out?"

"Sirius," a voice said from behind. Sirius turned around to find Narcissa Black standing there with Lusius. To the right of him Severus Snape and to his left was his own brother, Regulus.

"What the hell is this? Too cowardly to take me on yourself?"

They laughed at this. "Now, now Black, we just want to bring you to our side." Lusius said.

"Why would I join you?"

"You are a Black, Sirius," Narcissa said. "You were meant to be in Slytherin, not in bloody Gryffindor." She spat. "You have tainted the family name!"

"Is that all you bloody care about? Family and blood status?"

"You are forgetting the dark lord," Lusius said.

"Oh yes, how could I forget Voldemort?" The five Slytherins hissed when he said the name. "What's the matter can't bear to hear his name spoken?"

Nacrissa looked at Regulus, "How long has he been saying it?"

"Since Potter was captured last year," he replied.

"How'd you know about that?" Sirius roared. He heard someone laugh quietly behind him.

"Malfoy," he hissed.

"That's right, me. No secrets here, all the Slytherins know my family is loyal to the dark lord. I told Nacrissa and she told your family." Regulus was laughing at this.

"What the hell are you laughing at _Reggy_?" Regulus hated to be called this and he stopped laughing.

"Sirius, I don't think you are in any position to be cracking jokes to me. Unless you want to be knocked out like your little friend."

Sirius decided to turn to Snape, he couldn't resist taunting him. "Snivellus, where's Evans? Did she find some new greasy haired freak to hang out with?" You could see the anger in his face. He also whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"You better watch it Black," he hissed.

Suddenly another Slytherin ran down the corridor.

"Professors are coming," he hissed.

"Well, then I'll make this fast." Hoggle said and Sirius saw him mouth something and a flash of light before he blacked out.

James heard voices from his left. He recognized one as the headmaster's and the others to belong to his best friends. He couldn't figure out what they were saying, but he realized a voice was missing… Sirius's. That's when his mind mentally shook and James started to move. The voices stopped as James's eyes fluttered and finally opened.

"James!" came the cries from Remus and Peter, both of whom were speaking with the headmaster. They were all standing beside a bed. James smiled.

"Hey guys," he sat up and his smile left his face as he looked upon Sirius Blacks body, unconscious, on the bed next to his.

"Sirius," he whispered. Remus and Peter both looked a little sad. "What happened?" he asked.

"Before we discuss that Mr. Potter, we need to find out what happened to you."

"All I remember is playing in the Quidditch game and then seeing someone, I don't remember who it was, but they had their wand pointed at me. I got dizzy and confused and started flying around and then something hit me and I blacked out."

"Well, we know a bludger was hit at you by Hoggle. Sirius saw him hit it." Remus replied. "But we don't know who cursed you."

"I wish I remembered who it was," James sighed.

"In time you'll remember," Remus said.

"I supposed," James said sadly. "So what happened with Sirius?"

"Professor McGonagall found him unconscious on the fifth floor corridor. No one knows what happened to him. He's been out for four or five days now," Remus said.

"How could this happen?" James asked pleadingly, "why is he out for so long?"

"An old curse, similar to the one used on you, was used on Mr. Black. It is called Amnesie Standbymodus **[A/N: Amnesie Standbymodus is German for Amnesia sleep]** and it caused him unconsciousness and amnesia." Dumbledore replied.

"Will he be alright?" James asked concerned.

"Yes Mr. Potter, he'll wake up soon enough."

"James didn't look reassured but decided to accept what was given.

"You should get some more rest. Madam Pomfry is dealing with a first year at the moment but she'll be glad to know you've awoken. Drink this, it'll help." James was given a dreamless sleep draught and fell asleep instantly.

The sun was shining in his eyes the next time he opened them and James looked over instantly to Sirius's bed to find him still unconscious.

"Good to see your eyes Potter," James looked around and saw Madam Pomfry, "I was starting to worry about you."

"How's Sirius?"

"He should be out of his sleep soon enough," James nodded.

"I want you to eat this," she said putting a tray of food down on his bed. James started to eat. He hadn't actually eaten in so long. When he finished Madam Pomfry had him drink a potion for strength since his body had been weakened over the past few days.

"You'll need to stay here another few days just to make sure you are fully cured," James nodded but was more focused on Sirius. He had a feeling whatever happened to him was his fault. James sighed and looked over at his night stand to see a pile of books.

"Your friends took the liberty to bring you the homework you missed," Pomfry said noticing where James was looking and the questioning look on his face. James groaned and picked up the book on top. It was his defence homework. The next book was charms and so on, down to Herbology. He picked up some parchment and a quill and figured he might as well do some of it; he had nothing else to do. He spent three hours on homework and decided to take a break to eat something. Madam Pomfry had another tray of food for him and he started to eat as Remus and Peter walked in.

"James mate, how you doing today?" Remus asked.

"A lot better actually," James said with a small smile.

"Have you figured out who hexed you yet?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"No," James sighed, "every time I think of it, the persons face is just a blur."

"The only person I can think of is someone who has a grudge against you."

"The only person who hates me is Evans," James stated.

"Not really, Lily wouldn't do something like that. Besides, she may think you're arrogant but I don't think she hates you." Remus said.

This made James feel slightly better. "But, who would want to do it to me? And Sirius? I have a bad feeling that whoever did this to me also did it to Sirius,"

Remus nodded. "I was thinking the same thing mate," they were quiet for a moment and then Remus noticed the books around James's bed. "I see you've been busy."

"Not much to do in a hospital bed." James shrugged.

"Need any help?"

"Not unless you want to do it for me?" James asked with a little hope in his voice but Remus shook his head.

"How would you learn?"

James laughed. "I tried," Remus also laughed and so did Peter. Madam Pomfry came out of her office.

"Quiet in here or you'll have to leave," she said sternly. Peter and Remus tried to stop laughing but couldn't so they had to leave. "You should get some more rest Potter," and she handed him another sleepless draught and he fell asleep instantly yet again.

Sirius awoke one morning. He felt a soft bed below him and the room smelt as if he was in a hospital. He suddenly realized he must be in the hospital wing. He weakly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room and saw James, still unconscious, in the bed next to him.

"Ah, Mr. Black you're awake," he heard a voice say. He looked over to the voice and saw Madam Pomfry, the matron, standing in front of his bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Professor McGonagall found you unconscious in the fifth floor corridor last week."

"I've been here a week?" he asked surprised.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter awoke two days ago, I see he is still sleeping peacefully."

"James is ok?" he asked.

"He's quiet alright. A little bruised and confused about the whole thing but fine just the same."

Sirius was relieved. He was worried his friend wasn't going to wake up. He still couldn't remember how he got to the hospital wing though.

"Madam Pomfry, what happened to me?"

"The headmaster was hoping you could tell him. He will be down momentarily."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything."

"Side effects of the curse used on you. Another old and ancient one I haven't seen in years. It caused you to go into a dreamless sleep but also to forget the first half hour before the curse was cast."

"If you know I won't remember anything why did you tell me I could tell Dumbledore!" Sirius was starting to get annoyed. Madam Pomfry was about to respond when Dumbledore walked in.

"A little privacy Poppy?" he asked. Madam Pomfry nodded and retreated to her office.

"Mr. Black, could you tell me what happened the day you were attacked?"

"I don't remember," Sirius replied grumpily.

"Mr. Black, it is important to try to remember think," so Sirius sat there in thought.

"All I remember is being angry and then darkness."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because of James. He was hurt but nobody seemed to care!"

"Mr's Lupin and Pettigrew both cared very much about Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replied. "They came to visit him everyday, along with you."

"But they didn't care enough to watch him. We knew he was in danger, you knew, and you still let him play!"

"Sirius, we have discussed this already and James is fine, there are no long term affects on him. We are not here to discuss what happened to him, I need to know what happened to you."

"I don't remember,"

"You need to try," Dumbledore replied in that calm voice of his.

Sirius glared at him and racked his brains. Blurry vision of the event drove through his mind but he couldn't figure any of them out. "It's all just a blur," he replied

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "Thank you for your time Mr. Black," and he got up and left. As soon as the doors closed James opened his eyes.

A/N: Yay, yet another chapter is up!!! I hope you liked it and please remember to leave a review!


	12. I remember

Ch 12 "I remember!"

James awoke to a door closing. He opened his eyes and then suddenly heard his name shouted in excitement.

"James!"

James looked over to see Sirius awake, a look of relief and glee on his face.

"Sirius mate!" James exclaimed just as excitedly.

Madam Pomfry came hurrying out of her office.

"Quiet you two," she said. "I can understand you both are happy to see each other but this is a hospital wing and you are not the only patients here," she indicated a first year who seemed to have a broken leg.

James turned to Sirius with a huge grin on his face and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Madam Pomfry went to answer it.

"So Sirius, I heard you tried to defend my honour."

"Of course mate," Sirius said, "but I guess I didn't do a good job, we both ended up in here."

"I appreciate the thought anyways," James grinned and Madam Pomfry walked up to him.

"Potter, you have a visitor." James looked over to see Selena.

"Sel," he exclaimed.

"How are you feeling? Mom's been so worried about you, so has Aunt Vallery."

"I'm fine," he said.

"I came rushing here the first day but nobody would tell me anything. Aunt Vallery wrote and told me some things and that she wanted updates, but I have had so much homework I didn't have much time to come visit you. When I heard Sirius was in here as well," she sighed. "Johnny was worried, and you know Johnny. I've been able to visit twice."

"Well, I'm fine,"

Selena ignored him. "Mom and Aunt Vallery wrote me yesterday and told me they were going to come today but I haven't seen them. I was told you were awake by Remus. I wanted to come sooner but school's been so busy."

"Its fine Sel," James insisted.

"No it's not!" she said crossly and crossed her arms. "I want you to tell me who did it!"

"You're out of luck because I don't know."

"I don't believe you!"

"I can't remember who it was!" James said a little louder.

"You don't just forget something like this! The same as you can't erase what happened at the end of June from your memory. What happened was real!"

"You think I don't know that? I do, but I don't want to remember it!"

"James," she said a little quieter and softer, "you have to remember it. You can't get rid of it. You have to learn to live with it. Deal with what happened and then you won't dwell on it."

James looked at her, he knew she was right. "I suppose, but how do I deal with it?"

"Talk to someone about it. Aunt Vallery told mom that you never talk about it and that Aunt Vallery stopped trying because you wouldn't speak of it."

"How do you know? Your mom didn't tell you, did she?"

"I was sneaking around, listening in," she said.

"You are Johnny's sister," James replied with a smirk.

"And that's the James I remember," she said with a smile. She then turned to Sirius. "So, how are you feeling Sirius?"

"I'm alright," he said with a shrug.

"How long you been up?"

"Not long. I awoke, spoke to Madam Pomfry and Dumbledore and then James woke from his sleep."

"Remus and Peter will be up soon, Dumbledore wanted to speak with them first."

"Mr. Black eat this and drink this," Madam Pomfry said handing him a tray of food and the same strengthening potion James had when he awoke. "Mr. Potter, here is your dinner as well." A tray of food appeared on James's bed as well. "And you'll have to leave dear," she said to Selena who nodded.

"When mom and Aunt Vallery arrive I'll send them up," she said to James, "I'll see you later Sirius."

Sirius nodded and drank the potion and ate his food. When they both finished the door opened and Dumbledore walked in with Remus and Peter. Madam Pomfry walked into her office to give them some privacy.

"Sirius!" they exclaimed when they saw him awake.

"Hey mates," Sirius said with s smile.

"Where's my greeting?" James asked with mock sadness. Remus laughed and Peter chuckled.

"So, is there anything new with you?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Remus replied.

"Mr. Potter, your mother and Aunt will arrive in about an hour and would like to speak with you privately. I have arranged for them to meet you in a room just down the hall. It's a visitor's room for large families." James nodded his head as the hospital wing doors opened once more. Sirius's face feel in shock and his three best friends shared the same look of confusion and turned to look at Sirius. There stood Regulus Black.

"Hello Mr Black," Dumbledore greeted pleasantly. "Good of you to finally visit your brother." Regulus's face fell upon seeing the headmaster there.

"What are you doing here sir?" Regulus asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I had a message for Mr. Potter but I must be going. I'll be back in an hour to bring you to the room," he said and walked out. Regulus watched as he turned down the corridor and out of sight. He then turned back to the four friends.

"What are you doing here Reggy? I know you didn't come to see me." Sirius said and Regulus's face turned red with anger.

"I wouldn't be taunting me Black, you don't want another taste of what the Slytherins can do, do you?" he asked in a quiet voice. Both Remus and Peter's face were white with shock but James's face was full of a dawning expression and realization.

"Malfoy!" James exclaimed.

"What?" Chorused Peter and Remus.

"It was Malfoy and his little tramp girlfriend Black," Regulus's face was full of hatred and anger at James for calling his cousin a tramp. "They're the ones that cursed me!" Sirius was also realizing something.

"It was you!" he exclaimed to Regulus, "You Snivellus, Malfoy, Hoggle and Nacrissa!"

"Glad I could help you remember," Regulus said with a sneer, "but I hope it stays fresh in your mind that you are one of the most hated Gryffindors. Blacks were supposed to belong in Slytherin but you messed it up! They almost didn't trust me until I showed them what I could do.

"And you," he said indicating James, "Are also hated highly for escaping the dark lord. He will get his revenge on you. What Hoggle did was just the beginning. You better watch your back." And with that he turned around and walked out the room.

James was the first to say something after Regulus left. "Malfoy did this to you?  
Him and Snivellus?"

"Yea, I just remembered. Regulus, Hoggle, Snivellus and Malfoy closed me in. And my own cousin helped them!"

"Snivellus will be easy to get back," James stated.

"The others won't be," Remus pointed out.

"Nacrissa will be tough. She has her sister in league with Voldemort already." Sirius said.

"And with Malfoy as her boyfriend-." Peter started.

"-it's going to be hard." James finished.

"We could use Snivellus as an example. Get him back and have him send a message to all the other little Slytherins."

"Would Regulus be hard to get back as well?" Peter asked.

"I can get him at home!" Sirius snarled and the others nodded, hoping Sirius wasn't as serious as he sounded. It sounded as if he was going to use magic outside school on his brother, which was highly dangerous and not aloud.

"James," Remus said breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll never guess what happened to Lily over the summer holidays."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"She accidentally jinxed her sister, Petunia. Apparently she was calling her a freak and Lily accidentally cursed her so she started growing hair out her ear." James roared with laughter.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"The Ministry came, undid the jinx and gave her a warning letter. Since it was an accident nothing big happened."

"How do you know this?" James asked when he stopped laughing.

"She told me when we were studying earlier," Remus shrugged. James started thinking about what Snivellus would look like with greasy hair growing out his ears and started to laugh as Dumbledore walked in.

"James, your mother and Aunt are here." James nodded and as he stood up Madam Pomfry came rushing out of her office with another strengthening potion. James drank it and walked out, waving to his friends, and followed Dumbledore.

James walked into the room his mother and Aunt Sally were. As soon as they saw him his mother picked him up in a big bear hug.

"I've been so worried James," she whispered.

"Can't- breathe-," he mumbled His mother chuckled slightly and put him down. He took a seat beside his aunt and his mom sat on the other side of him. Selena walked in and sat beside her own mother.

"Let me know if you need anything Vallery," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Albus," he smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Before you say anything I want you to know I know who did this to me-."

"I knew it," Selena mumbled but James heard her.

"Selena, I just remembered because of what happened to Sirius." He took a deep breath and continued. "I was attacked by Lusius Malfoy and his girlfriend Nacrissa Black, Sirius's cousin. They cursed me and Hoggle was able to hit the bludger at me.

"Sirius was also attacked by them but also by Severus Snape and Regulus Black, his own brother."

"Sirius's brother and cousin attacked him?" his mother asked shocked. James nodded.

"That's terrible," his Aunt said.

"You know the Blacks though, they are dark wizards and, even though they aren't actually death eaters, follow Voldemorts ways." James said.

"Have you told Albus yet?" Vallery asked.

"No, I just remembered when Regulus came to the room threatening me and Sirius,"

"He threatened you?"

"Sort of, he said that Sirius and I are the most hated Gryffindors and that we better watch our backs."

"I'm going to get-."

"No mom you can't. Dumbledore can't know yet. Let me and Sirius deal with them."

"I'm not letting my baby boy-."

"Mom, I'm twelve, almost thirteen years old, I think I can handle it."

"But you're still our child,"

"But let me try," James pleaded. Vallery looked at him for a while. Finally she sighed.

"Even if I say no, you still would, wouldn't you?" James grinned.

"You know me too well,"

"I suppose there's nothing I can do then," a silence fell between them. Finally Selena broke it.

"Aunt Vallery, where's Uncle Victor?"

"Working, he had another meeting with the Minister."

"What are all the meetings about?"

"He's trying to pass a new law. I can't say much though honey, sorry."

"I understand," James said. "Did you want to see Sirius?"

"That would be nice dear," Vallery said.

James then got up and led the way back to the hospital wing. Remus and Peter were still there along with a few girls James didn't recognize.

"Welcome back mate," Remus said. James nodded towards the girls.

"Who are they?"

"Your fan club," Remus smirked. He noticed the questioning look on James's face. "These are only a few of the girls that fancy you and Sirius. They are your fan club. With all the pranks you pull, and everything else you do, you got yourselves a group of girls that'll follow you around."

James was still confused but liked the idea of a group of girls following him everywhere he went. "Evans wouldn't be part of this little group would she?" he asked hopefully. Selena laughed.

"You're kidding right James?" by the look James gave her she had to extend on her statement. "You must have realized by now that Lily Evans doesn't fancy you."

"So you say," he said smugly.

"Ah Mr. Potter, your back and I see you've brought some visitors."

"Madam Pomfrey this is my mother Vallery and my Aunt Sally. You know Selena, she was here earlier."

"Thank you for taking care of my son," Vallery said.

"It's my job dear," the matron replied. "But Mr. Potter should be getting a little more rest."

James nodded and climbed back in his bed.

"James mate," Sirius said turning towards him.

"Sirius, my mom and Aunt came to say hi," James said indicating the women.

"Mrs. Potter and sorry I forget your last name," Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh it's Hanson,"

"Right, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Hanson," Sirius said.

"How are you feeling Sirius?" Vallery asked.

"Better, since these ladies showed up. By the way, ladies James, James we have Candy, Cordell and Cammie. They are best friends."

"Nice to meet you ladies," James said with a wink.

"Well we should be going." Sally spoke up.

"Yes, your father will be expecting us back in an hour, after his meeting of course."

"Thanks for coming mom, Aunt Sally."

"It was no trouble dear," Sally replied with a smile.

"I'll see you in a few weeks during Christmas break," Vallery said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you again Remus, Peter and Sirius, I expect you for Christmas as well."

"It would be an honour Mrs. Potter. Good bye,"

"Bye mom, Aunt Vallery," Selena said giving her mom a hug and a kiss and then hugging her Aunt. They two women left the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, you will be able to go back to your common room tomorrow morning," James nodded. "And Mr. Black, you should be able to leave as well." Sirius grinned as Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office.

"Well Ladies, I believe it is time for you to take your leave." The girls instantly started to whine.

"Come on ladies, you may see us in the common room when we get back."

"But we're in Hufflepuff," Candy complained.

"Well then meet us outside the Great Hall after breakfast and we'll take a walk to the lake," the girls accepted this decision and wished the two boys good bye and walked out with out acknowledging Remus or Peter.

"If we're getting out we need a plan to get back at Snivellus," James stated as soon as the girls walked out the room.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," Sirius said.

"Boys, visiting hours are over. Please return to your common room." Madam Pomfrey stated walking out of her office. Remus and Peter wished James and Sirius goodbye and walked out. Madam Pomfrey gave them a final meal and sleep potion before the end of the night. Before taking their potions they talked and came up with a brilliant plan to get their revenge.

A/N: I'm sorry readers I believe my chapters are getting shorter…I'll try to make the others longer…I hope you're enjoying what I've done so far and please remember to read and review…it makes me very happy when I see reviews because then I know people are reading and liking my story…criticism always helps as well to!!


	13. revenge

Ch 13 Revenge

When James awoke the next day he found Sirius was gone.

"Madam Pomfrey, where'd Sirius go?"

"He's been released, as you are." Madam Pomfrey stated as she handed him his clothes. She then closed the curtains around his bed and James changed and left.

The first place James decided to go was the Great Hall for some breakfast. He spotted Sirius talking with Peter at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey mates," James said as he approached.

"James!" Peter said excitedly. James took a seat.

"Where's Remus?"

"He's gone home to visit his mother last night," Peter said sadly. James looked at Sirius who was determinedly avoiding his gaze.

"I hope his mother gets better soon,"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," James said.

"So," Sirius said but was interrupted by a voice.

"I see your back Potter, Black," James turned to see Severus Snape walking with Lily.

"You are a right foul git Snivellus," James spat. Anger flared up in him at the sight of Snape. "I know it was you and you will pay for what you did!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Snape sneered.

"You know damn well," Sirius said in a deadly whisper.

"Would you guys stop it? Come on Severus," Lily said pulling him away. They all shared one last glare as the two left.

"Evil git," Sirius muttered.

"We'll put our plan into action tomorrow," James assured him.

The next day during lunch, James, Peter and Sirius were walking outside. It wasn't terribly cold but it was windy. Winter was defiantly on the way and James suspected it would snow any time.

"I say we go in," Peter whined.

"Pete, you've been complaining for the last ten minutes. It's not that cold out here," Sirius argued.

"What are we waiting for?"

"That-," James said pointing. Peter looked and saw Snape and Lily.

"Let's do it mate. Peter, you may want to stay back." Sirius said. Peter was more then willing. James and Sirius looked at each other, nodded and walked confidently over to Snape and Lily.

"Oi, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled. Snape looked over and saw them approaching. He glared at them and heard Lily moan beside him.

"Not again," she huffed. "Potter, Black, what do you want?"

The boys ignored her and kept their attention focused on Snape. James was so angry and determined that he didn't even notice how nice Lily looked.

"We have some unfinished business," Sirius declared.

"Black, if I were you, I'd stay away from me. You don't want a repeat of what happened do you?" Lily was slightly confused by the statement but didn't let it show. _What had happened?_ She wondered to herself.

"Snivellus, are you such a coward you have to go running to the other Slytherins?" James asked. Anger flared up in Snape, he was _not_ a coward.

"We want to settler this," Sirius said.

"A duel," James replied.

"Us against you and a friend of your choice."

"Midnight by the lake."

"You're on Potter, Black," Snape said. He began to think about who he would want to use as a partner.

"I'll be his partner," Lily said. Snape looked at her, he didn't want her getting hurt, but then again she was a very skilled witch and he could train her as well.

"Fine, Lily will be my partner. She's a very skilled witch."

James laughed finally acknowledging Lily. "Evans, a girl? Good luck!"

"Don't think you can handle it Potter?" She asked. James stared at her.

"I can take you on Evans. Better, I can take you on a date." James smirked as he said this.

"Potter, you-!" But she never got to finish because Sirius started to speak again.

"One week to prepare ourselves. We'll meet up outside at midnight one week today, or are you too much of a coward?"

"I'll be there; you just make sure you show up!" Snape retorted. He then turned and left. Lily shot glares at the two boys before turning and following her friend. Sirius and James just smiled at each other. They were finally going to get the revenge they've waited for.

James and Sirius practiced in their dorm room all week with the help of Peter. When Remus returned from his moms a few days later and heard what happened, he also greed to help.

"I found another spell which might help," Remus stated the day before the duel.

"We don't have time to learn anymore!" James snapped.

Remus ignored James's attitude. He was under a lot of stress anyways. "Let's practice what you know." He suggested.

Remus had learnt a silencing charm that he now used on the room so Evans couldn't hear the spells they were learning.

They practiced for a few hours, in which they should've been doing homework, and finally James collapsed on his bed.

"We better beat them," James said finally.

"We will mate, we've learned a lot."

"But Sirius, Snape is evil."

"And I come from a dark family. If worse comes to worse I'll use a dark curse-."

"No!" James and Remus said together. Sirius may have been in Gryffindor but James suspected, living with his dark wizard for eleven years that he may have picked up a few of their habits and enjoyed the dark side a little. "Nothing that'll get you kicked out," Remus said.

"Fine," Sirius replied grumpily.

"You should get some rest,"

"Whatever," the marauders went to bed but both James and Sirius had trouble sleeping that night. They lied awake thinking of the next night.

This was it. James and Sirius were prepared to walk out and duel until they couldn't duel any longer. They were under cover of James's cloak and walking quietly but quickly towards the lake, where they suspected to meet Snape and Lily.

Sure enough the both of them were standing by the lake looking as if they were waiting for someone, which they were. It looked as if they both had their wands lit and pointed towards the school, as if trying to see if anybody was coming.

"Can you see them yet?" they heard Lily ask.

"Shh," Snape hissed. Lily sounded a little worried. "Maybe they chickened out. I guess we know who the cowards are." he sneered and Lily laughed a little to her self but it seemed forced.

James and Sirius hid behind a tree and pulled off the cloak and quietly snuck out behind them.

Snape heard a twig crack and turned around.

"Potter, Black, brave of you to show up." He sneered.

"We're going to settle this once and for all Snivellus," Sirius retorted.

"Potter couldn't win this if he was a seventh year because Sev and I are more skilled. He's been training me."

"Evans, you'd rather learn Dark Magic than date me?"

"One, potter, it wasn't dark magic I learned and two, I wouldn't date you, or touch you for that matter, with a ten foot broom stick!" Lily shot back.

"Potter, let's get this over with." Snape said.

"First we have a few minutes to plan and regroup before we start." Sirius said.

"Fine with me," Lily said. She grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him over to a tree.

"Sirius, what spell are we going to use fist?" James asked.

"Well, Evans is a skilled witch, no doubt about it, and if Snivellus really was teaching her, we have as much chance of winning as we do of killing old Voldy."

"Real confident mate," James said.

"Well, I know a few things that'll help. Just remember the spells we've practiced."

"We only have a bit of time," James said.

"Alright, the main ones are protego, the shield charm. It'll help us block any nasty things but I never got the hang of it exactly. I can do a decent one but it may not hold certain spells."

"Alright, well what else?"

"Expelliarmus, you know the disarming spell. It depends on Sniv's reflexes as well. He may be able to block it with his own disarming spell."

"This isn't helping, what else is there?"

"Reduco, but that one also maybe a little to advanced for us. We are only second years."

"Sirius is there any spells that'll help us win!"

"Stupefy would be the best one but considering that one we usually don't learn until at least forth year, I'd say we can only use the basics ones we've mastered."

When each group broke apart they stood facing each other. James noticed Lily looked slightly scared.

"Scared Evans?" James mocked. Lily's expression changed suddenly to anger.

"Not in your dreams Potter!" she said it confidently but James caught the anxiety and wavers of her voice, and apparently so did Snape. He touched her arm in a comforting way and whispered something to her which made her smile slightly. This was the last straw for James. He pointed his wand at Snape and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Snape turned so quickly and blocked the spell. He smirked, "You'll have to do better than that Potter," He muttered a spell at James and Sirius blocked it. Finally the battle broke out. James and Sirius were both shooting spells at Snape who was blocking them wisely. Lily seemed reluctant in joining in but shot a spell at James. He countered back and Snape shot another one at James and Sirius shot one at Snape. Lily countered on Sirius, succeeding in her leg locker curse and Sirius toppled over.

"Expelliarmus!" James said and Lily's wand flew into the air and landed a foot away from James. This left a battle between James and Snape.

"Give it up Potter," Snape sneered, firing another spell at him. The spell skimmed James's arm and it started to bleed.

"What's going on 'ere?" A voice yelled from the darkness. The boys stopped shooting spells as they saw a huge man walking towards them. Hagrid.

"Uh oh," James muttered. He quickly took advantage of Snape's distraction and body binded him and undid the curse on Sirius as Hagrid came into view.

"What's all this?" Hagrid asked seeing a cowering Lily standing by Snape and James helping Sirius off the ground. Lily's wand was now lying a few feet from her.

"I want an answer now, as to why four second years are out at this time!"

"Snape and Evans were firing spells at us," James said, "we retaliated, self defence."

"That's not true!" Lily exclaimed.

"Come with me," Hagrid said. Lily glared at James and Sirius, picked up her wand, undid the curse on Snape and helped him up. They followed Hagrid and James and Sirius followed behind them.

"Dangerous creatures lurk around the forest and lake. You ain't to be out 'ere!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I'm takin' yea to McGonagall." The students remained silent as they followed Hagrid into the castle. They were led to McGonagall's office. Hagrid knocked on the door and they heard movement within. The door opened to reveal McGonagall in nightclothes, covered by a night gown.

"Hagrid, what can I do-." She noticed the four students. Her lips thinned as she pursed them tightly together. "Come in," she said exasperated. "I'll inform Horace." She took out her wand and something silver shot out of it. She muttered something and it took off.

"Potter, Black, Evans," she said pointing at three chairs. "Snape Professor Slughorn will be here momentarily." Snape nodded. "Miss Evans, I am surprised at you." Lily just looked down at the ground, ashamed. A moment later Slughorn walked into the room.

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" he asked. He then noticed the students. "Oh dear," he muttered.

"Indeed Horace, I don't have the story yet, I was waiting for you."

"Severus my boy, why don't you take a seat?" Snape didn't say anything but rather just sat down. He looked angry and kept glaring at the other boys present.

"Will someone explain why you were out at this time of night? Hagrid?" she asked when no one spoke up.

"Well I'm not sure what happened exactly, I was in me hut and I 'eard shouts. I look out me window and saw lights by the lake. I went to see what was going on and found Snape on the ground, Evans looking terrified and James was helping Sirius up."

"Why was Snape on the ground and why did Black need help up?"

"James and Sirius said Evans and Snape were firing spells at them so they retaliated." Hagrid replied.

"Is that the truth?"

"No professor," Lily spoke up.

"Then what happened?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Potter and Black challenged Severus to a duel last week, scheduled for tonight. I said I'd be Severus's partner. We showed up tonight and Potter shot the first spell."

McGonagall's lips were so thin at this point she had to resist the urge to scream at the two boys.

"Potter, Black, is this the truth?"

James knew it wouldn't be wise to lie to McGonagall when she was this angry. "Yes professor," he muttered quietly.

"Why?" McGonagall asked in a shrill voice, "Why did you challenge them to a duel?"

"To get revenge for what happened to us!" Sirius finally spoke up. James knew McGonagall knew what he was talking about.

"Severus has nothing to do with whatever you're talking about! You just like picking on him." Lily exclaimed.

"Keep your mouth shut Evans! You don't know what we're talking about!" James yelled at her. He didn't care that she looked as if she was going to cry at being yelled at, or the fact that, even though she had tears in her eyes, anger was evident. He didn't care that he yelled at Lily Evans, the girl he liked.

"Enough," McGonagall said, "duelling, being out of bounds at this time of night," she turned to Hagrid. "Would you get Albus Hagrid?"

"Sure Minerva," Hagrid said weakly. He knew the poor students were in big trouble. He liked James and Sirius; they were good lads even if some of their jokes got them in trouble. Nobody said a word while Hagrid was gone and five minutes later he returned with the headmaster behind him.

"Minerva, please take Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to my office, I'll be with you momentarily." McGonagall nodded and the boys stood up and followed McGonagall out. They were quiet on the way up to the office. James and Sirius knew they were in big trouble.

LILY'S POV

Lily sat in the chair quietly waiting to see what her punishment would be.

"Miss Evans, thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor and two weeks detention with Madam Pomfry. You may go," Lily nodded feeling relieved it wasn't anything bigger than that.

SNAPE'S POV

Snape watched as Lily walked out of the room.

"Horace, Hagrid, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Mr. Snape alone."

"Sure thing Albus," Slughorn said and the two men walked out of McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore started, "after the talk we had about the attack on Mr. Black, I'd have thought you wouldn't be foolish enough to do anything lie this. I will be informing your mother."

Snape sat there staring at the ground. He didn't say anything.

"I will be taking fifty points from Slytherin and you'll also receive two weeks detention with Mr. Filch." Still Snape didn't say anything, "This is your final warning Severus," this is when Snape finally looked at the headmaster, being addressed directly by Dumbledore, "If another attack in ventured on any of those boys by you, you may be suspended, possibly expelled."

"Yes sir," Snape said quietly.

"Back to your common room now," Snape nodded and walked out of the room.

A/N: Alright so yet another chapter up. In my last story I had a duel planned but McGonagall stopped it, well there was a duel to make up for it lol. Probably wasn't the best but hey, it's a duel. So please review and tell me what you thought!


	14. Day After

Ch 14 Day after

Back in Dumbledore's office, James and Sirius sat at two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk waiting for Dumbledore to come. McGonagall stood by the desk not saying anything but pursing her lips tightly together; they were still very white and thin.

Dumbledore walked in about fifteen minutes after the trio arrived and sat behind his desk.

"Now, I want to know why exactly you did this." James and Sirius looked at each other.

"We wanted to pay him back for what he did to Sirius,"

"But it wasn't only Mr. Snape who inflicted Sirius; there were four other Slytherins involved. One of which was his brother."

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"I know a lot more then you may think Sirius. I know who was involved in the attack and they have been dealt with."

James and Sirius sat there astounded. They hadn't told anyone, and were sure Peter and Remus hadn't.

"It was my mom wasn't it," James mumbled, "she told you, didn't she?"

"Vallery told me you knew who it was but she didn't tell me directly no."

"I don't understand," James said.

"There are many ways to find out things in this castle. Hogwarts is protected on many different levels and, being headmaster, I am able to use those protections to get information."

James still wasn't too sure what Dumbledore meant by this but didn't question it further. "Now, your punishment," James paled slightly, he knew this was going to be big. "After last years attack on Mr. Snape I didn't think you would do anything else to him."

"That was just a harmless prank though," Sirius said.

"As true as that may be, there were still consequences to your actions. You both will receive detentions with Hagrid. Two weeks, as the others were given and fifty points each taken from Gryffindor."

McGonagall didn't say anything but there was pain in her eyes for losing so many points in a night.

"Also, not only will your parents be written to, but James, you may not play in your next Quidditch match and you are both not aloud to attend any matches until the Gryffindor Hufflepuff match. During the matches, you will have detention."

"Yes sir," James mumbled, he only hoped Snape had the same punishment.

"I understand the want for revenge boys, but why attack only the one?"

"To show we weren't going to stand for it. We thought, by attacking Snape, we could show the others what would happen to them if they tried anything."

"Did you not think they would attack again because you attacked Mr. Snape?"

"No," James admitted, the thought had never occurred to them.

"Very well, I believe we should have a watch on duty for these boys Minerva and I don't want you boys to travel without Mr. Pettigrew or Mr. Lupin."

"What about when Remus goes to visit his mum?" James asked. A confused sort of look dawned on Dumbledore's face for a slight second, but he seemed to register something and the look was gone instantly.

"Then I don't want you wandering around at all,"

"Yes sir," the boys said in unison.

"Good, Minerva, take these boys back to their common room, would you?"

"Sure thing Albus," McGonagall said and the boys left with her.

"What happened?" That was the first thing James and Sirius heard as they entered the common room. It was well past two in the morning but it seemed Remus and Peter had waited up for them.

"Hagrid caught us and we were taken to McGonagall…" James and Sirius told the boys the whole story. "So now every time we go out we have to be with you two and a teacher will be escorting us practically everywhere we go."

"Well at least you won," Peter said. James looked at Peter and a look of triumphant crossed over his face.

"You're right Pete, we did win," James said. Sirius smiled as well and laughed his bark like laugh.

"We can boast to everyone about our victory over Evans and Snape!" James said, "Speaking of Evans, when did she return?"

"Awhile ago, when we heard the portrait hole we thought it was you. We walked down but saw Lily walked up the girls stairs to the girl's dorm. We knew it was only a matter of time before you returned so we waited. We started to get worried when it took so long."

"Did anything bad happen?"

"Besides this cut Snape shot me with, no. McGonagall healed it, not as well as Madam Pomfry but well enough. There's a scar but nothing grave."

"How come you weren't sent to the Hospital Wing?" Remus asked.

"McGonagall said if it was any thing more serious and she couldn't fix it I would've, but she waved her wand and the cut healed over. Only thing she said while we awaited Dumbledore."

"You realize Ryan is going to be angry when you tell him you can't play in the next match?"

"We have back ups and that's all that matters, I'm going to bed." James said. Sirius yawned and also got up. He hadn't said much since returning to the common room, besides helping in telling the story and laughing over their victory. The others followed and they all climbed into bed quietly.

The next morning, James had to go up to his captain and deliver the news.

"WHAT?" he said loudly in the common room when James told him.

"I can't play in the next game and I'm not aloud to watch any matches until the games after."

"Why, what happened?"

"I duelled Snape," James muttered.

"Snape? That greasy second year Slytherin?" James nodded, "why did you duel him?"

"Because he was asking for it," James said clenching his hands into fists.

"I can't say I'm proud of you for it because it got you suspended from the team, but if that wasn't the consequences I'd say 'way the bloody hell go,' But in all honesty, don't do anything to get in anymore trouble."

"I'll try mate, but I can't guarantee anything," James mumbled. Ryan nodded and walked off. Sirius walked down at that moment.

"Hey mate, how'd Captain Jack take the news?"

"It's Ryan, Sirius," James sighed.

"Muggle joke… I think." Sirius muttered.

"How would you know a muggle joke?" James asked.

"I do live on a muggle street, even if they can't see my house, I can hear them and everything."

"Oh, well Ryan took it as best as can be expected. He was upset but he said way the bloody hell go anyways."

"Well, let's head down to breakfast."

"We have to wait for Remus and Peter remember?"

"Right," Sirius sighed. He plopped into a chair by the fire place. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that the boys walked down.

"Hey, ready for some breakfast?" Peter asked.

"Yea," James said. Sirius got up and the four of them walked down to the Great Hall. Gryffindors along the table glared at the two boys but it wasn't so cold. They were glaring because they lost so many points but they weren't that mad because of the circumstances.

"Well, they don't see to mad at us,"

"Look at the Slytherins," Remus muttered. The four boys all looked up at the same time. Sure enough, the Slytherins were glaring at Sirius and James. But the worst part was, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were shooting daggers at them through their eyes, begging for them to try anything else. You could tell they wanted to attack them then and there, but didn't dare to with the teachers in the room.

"You better watch yourselves,"

"We know Remus, that's why you're supposed to follow us everywhere."

"What if they tried to attack us all? I'm not a very good dueller," Peter mumbled.

"You have nothing to worry about Peter; we'll always have your back." Peter smiled slightly and the boys ate breakfast. James saw Lily walk into the room and glare at him before stomping by. She was still angry about the night before. James shrugged his shoulders and sighed before picking at his bowl of cereal.

After they all finished eating, they walked silently to class. They had potions first, with the Slytherins.

"This is going to be the worst class ever," James sighed.

"Let's make the best of it," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't pulled the stunt with the ink bottles yet right? Well…" Sirius pulled out a bottle of ink, "I say we go for it today."

"You're going to risk us getting into trouble, after what just happened last night?"

"Oh come on James, where's the prankster I know and love?"

"Dead, along with me if my mum ever gets a hold of me."

"Cheer up mate, here, it'll be fun." James sighed.

"Alright, but this is the only prank today, understood? We can't risk getting in any more trouble."

"Yea, yea, yea, deal." Sirius said. "Now come on, we have to get this in Snivellus's bag." The boys stalked the halls for Snape until they found him in one of the dungeon corridors. The boys hid around the corner as they heard him talking with someone.

"I can't believe it," said the other voice. Sirius recognized it immediately, it was Regulus. "How in the bloody hell did they beat you?"

"That great oaf Hagrid stopped the bloody duel… got in a spot of trouble there."

"I hope they got the worst of it,"

"Probably, I heard Potter can't play on his team or attend the games until the Hufflepuff match," Regulus snickered.

"Serves him right,"

"What are we going to do about your brother though? Take one down, we take them all down and Potter and Black are the ringleaders in that little gang."

"Leave my brother to me and my cousins,"

"Fine, I want details though."

"Just go to your little _Gryffindor girlfriend_," Regulus spat. It was obvious the Slytherins hated the fact Snape hung out with Lily. They heard footsteps walking away from the corner they were hiding behind and Peter, being as quiet as a mouse, peeked around and saw Snape standing there looking at a watch.

"I think he's waiting for Evans, go James." James nodded and whispered the splitting curse on Snape's bag. They heard a crash and things spilling and falling onto the floor.

"Bloody hell," Snape muttered and started picking everything up. Sirius levitated the ink bottle and flew it towards Snape's items without his notice.

"Reparo," Snape muttered on his bag and started packing everything away again.

"Hey Sev, sorry I'm late… what happened?"

Lily had arrived, "Oh, hi Lily, my bag split and everything fell out."

"Need some help?"

"No, I got everything."

"Well we should get going, Potions starts in ten." The marauders dashed towards the next hall and towards the potions class laughing.

"This'll be good,"

"Let's just hope we get a nice long note to write!" Sirius said. They waited outside the classroom and talked casually as Snape and Lily walked towards them. Both pairs glared at each other and Peter and Remus stood back watching in anticipation. Finally, Lily looked away and engaged Snape in a conversation. They kept glancing at James and Sirius out of the corner of their eyes though.

The rest of the class had arrived now and Slughorn led them all into the class room.

"Today we will be learning about the wolfsbane plant. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Lily and Snape raised their hands.

"Yes Miss Evans?"

"Wolfsbane is a plant used in many potions, which goes by the name of monkswolf or aconite and is a flower that belongs to the buttercup family."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, many have tried to create a potion using wolfsbane as the main ingredient, but no luck as of yet. Today we'll experiment with the plant. Try not to make anything that'll explode," the class laughed slightly. "But before we get started on that I'd like you all to write down this note on the proper way to boil and use wolfsbane in a potion."

"Yes," Sirius whispered. He and James watched silently as Snape and Lily got their items out of their bags. Snape set his quill and parchment on the table before grabbing the ink bottle and looking at it.

"What's the matter Sev?" Lily asked.

"All my other ink bottles smashed when my bag split but this one survived,"

"So?" Lily asked indifferently, "Maybe that landed on something soft,"

"Maybe," Snape muttered. Hesitantly, he opened the bottle. As soon as the air hit it, the ink splashed out of the bottle and all over Snape's face. Some landed on Lily's face and in her hair as well.

James and Sirius led the class in laughter. Even Slughorn couldn't fight back the smile he desperately was trying to fight back. "Oh dear, Severus my boy, what happened here?"

"Sir, is it possible for an ink bottle to squirt ink?" Lily asked.

"Anything's possible with magic," Slughorn said, "Perhaps you purchased a special ink bottle and mixed it up with this one?"

"No sir, I was with Sev when he purchased his school supplies. He did no such thing," Lily reassured.

Under all the ink, Snape's expression was one that would kill. He looked pointedly at James and Sirius who were still laughing loudest of everyone.

"Potter," he spat. Lily heard him and turned cold eyes on the raven haired boy.

"Black," she said nodding.

"Ah, you can't possibly think we'd be able to pull this off do you Evans?" James asked through his laughter.

"You could pull anything off," Lily said, "With that big head of yours. Why can't you learn to just leave other people alone?"

"Sorry Evans, we don't work that way," Sirius said.

"Alright settle down everyone. Let's get that note copied down and the lesson started,"

The class grumbled and started copying the note down.

"Severus, why don't you go to the back of the class there and wash the ink off?" Slughorn suggested, "You can always copy Miss Evans note later,"

As Snape walked towards the back of the class, where the sink the students usually washed their cauldrons and such in was located, James and Sirius whispered about the brilliance of their prank.

"Mate, that could not have gone any better," Sirius said as Snape glared at them, walking by their desk.

"Yea, Evans got a bit too," James noted, watching as Lily copied the note down.

"That's what she gets for being friends with a slim ball like Snivellus," Sirius shrugged.

"True," James said.

"Are you two going to copy the note down or whisper through out the class?" Remus hissed at them.

"Why copy it down now when we can always get it off you later," Sirius shrugged, sitting back in his chair and raising his arms behind his head.

"What if I refuse to let you copy it?"

"Then I guess we'll have to wing it mate," James said. Remus sighed and James smirked, knowing he wouldn't let his friends mess with a Potion because things could go horribly wrong. Sirius gave James the thumbs up and Snape walked back towards his seat, most of the ink was off his face but his hair was starting to stick together.

"Looks like Snivellus is in need of another shower," Sirius muttered when Snape was in ear shot.

"Maybe we could do him a favour then… like last year," James smirked. Snape rounded on them.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with the Slytherins," he hissed before turning and walking back to his seat where Lily passed her note over and got up to wash the little bit of ink of her face.

By the end of class, Sirius and James had produced a potion that looked as if it would poison the drinker if they tried to use it.

"Nice attempt boys," he said, "by far one of the more interesting ones," he glanced over towards Peter and Remus's potion, "It may not look so good but at least it smells better then that,"

Remus and Peter's potion was a dark black and bubbles were popping every few seconds. Every time one popped, a horrible smell of rotten eggs mixed with milk that sat out in the sun and heat, was blasted through out the class room.

"Well done mate," Sirius said as they packed away their things and went to clean their cauldron. "And I don't just mean the potion," he winked as he glanced over at Lily and Snape. "By far a more interesting class then I would've expected,"

"It was your idea after all," James shrugged, "You were the one who suggested we do the prank,"

"I knew it was you," hissed a voice from behind. James turned and saw Lily there.

"When did you get here Evans?" he asked surprised.

"Just now…in time to hear you confess,"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked her. "Slughorn thought it was hilarious and everyone else laughed as well."

"When will the two of you ever grow up?"

"Well, considering we're just kids… not until we have to. I'm thinking another twenty or thirty years, how about you Sirius?"

"Thirty or forty, hmm, yea it seems about right," Lily rolled her eyes and pushed her way to the sink, ignoring them for the rest of the day.

"Too bad mate," Sirius said as they walked out of their last period class, "I really thought she was going to crack,"

"All I asked her to do was pass me the box to place the button in and she turned as red as her hair," James said.

"I know mate, shame you have to sit right beside her,"

"It's not my fault she wandered in late… Evans is never late, what do you supposed she was doing?" James asked.

"Beats me," Sirius shrugged, "All I know is you are drawing a thin line with her, perhaps you should consider ignoring her for a bit,"

"Maybe," James mumbled. They made their way up to the common room.

"Potter, Black,"

James and Sirius turned to see McGonagall there.

"Yes Professor," James asked.

"Tonight at seven you'll have your first detention with Hagrid, don't be late," She then turned before they could say one more thing.

"How did she get here so fast?" Sirius asked, "We really need to figure out this school. There are so many secret passage ways and halls that lead everywhere… we've just got to get a move on it."

"Sirius didn't you hear her? We have detention tonight,"

"Big deal mate," Sirius said, "We have it with Hagrid… it'll be easy,"

"Yea," just then Peter and Remus caught up with them. "What took you guys so long?"

"You're supposed to wait for us," Remus panted as he tried to catch his breath, "You aren't supposed to wander the halls without us,"

"Whatever… there are portraits everywhere… if anything happened to us they'd know for sure," James then dawned on something. "That's how he knew!"

"What are you going on about mate?" Sirius asked.

"That's how Dumbledore knew who attacked us, well you, but still… it was the portraits,"

"Makes sense,"

"Sirius, don't you see? We have to watch the halls we pull pranks in… the walls could be watching us,"

"The harmless pranks we pull won't get someone hurt," Sirius said disregarding the fact, "There's nothing for the portraits to tell, right guys?" Sirius asked as they passed a portrait of wizards playing Quidditch. "Besides," he said as he continued to walk towards the common room, "Who says a portrait doesn't lie?"

"I think they're binded to the headmaster," Remus said, "They can't lie to him,"

"Remus has a point," James said as they reached the fat lady and gave the password, "What if they have to tell the truth?"

"Who cares," Sirius said, "Nothing we do can get us in too much trouble." James stopped in his tracks.

"Are you forgetting last year? What about what happened just last night?" James snapped.

"James, that was nothing,"

"Sirius we were almost expelled last year and last night,"

"You worry too much James," Sirius said taking a seat on the couch.

"My parents are defiantly not going to be happy with me come winter break," James sighed as he took a seat next to Sirius, "Are you coming mate?"

"Of course, Christmas with your family is the best,"

"Oh, are you coming for Christmas again this year Sirius?" asked a voice behind them. James and Sirius turned to see Selena standing there.

"That's right," Sirius grinned to her. Selena blushed and looked to James. "Mum just sent me this and asked me to tell you that out family is staying at your place for Christmas this year… as it is magically expanded to fit everyone,"

"Joy, I get to have a house full of whiny little cousins and cousins who ignore me and everything I do," James sighed.

"Oh relax, Johnny's coming,"

"That's one for the bright side,"

"Well, I've got to go meet my friends, see you guys later," Selena said as she walked towards the portrait hole.

"Nice kid," Sirius said, "I'm looking forwards to Christmas at your place."

"Well mum will probably set us on chores for the first few days, cleaning like crazy, as punishment."

"Your mum can't punish me!" Sirius said.

"She will mate, she considers you a son remember?"

"Ah man, right when I was looking forwards to a nice relaxing break, you've got to ruin it by telling me I'm going to have to clean."

"It's the reality of it Sirius," James said, "Now we should get a bit of homework done before dinner, as we have detention with Hagrid I doubt we'll have time to get any done afterwards," Sirius sighed.

"Fine," he said pulling out his books along with the rest of the boys. _What a way to spend my free time_ Sirius thought to himself.

A/N: Alright so heres another chapter up… at the moment I have nothing written for the next chapter but I have a lot of time coming up next week (I have Thursday and Friday off school) so hopefully I can get some written for you to post next weekend. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!


	15. detention & other punishments

Ch 15 Detention: Hagrid Style and other punishments

That night they walked down to Hagrid's hut for their detention. Hagrid greeted them warmly, even though they were in for detention.

"I know yea boys are here as a punishment but," Hagrid said as he handed them a hammer each, "that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves,"

"What exactly are we doing Hagrid?" James asked as Hagrid grabbed a bag of nails.

"Well, I can't use magic you see," Hagrid then brought out some wood, "But I have to build a paddock fer some new animals I got. We're gonna have to build one instead. That's what yea will be doing on yer detentions with me,"

"We have to act like muggles?" Sirius asked looking at the hammer, "But we're wizards… and James and I can use magic."

"Professor Dumbledore said…"

"I have an idea Hagrid," Sirius said before Hagrid could finish, "James and I will use magic to finish the paddock, we could probably get it done in like five minutes, then we can just sit around, drink tea, and talk during the time we should be working on it."

"I like that idea mate," James said lifting his wand, "We could finish this in no time… and it would probably look way better as well. I've never used this hammy thing before."

"I don't know," Hagrid said sounding apprehensive, "I would like it done neatly but Professor Dumbledore said…"

"He won't mind Hagrid," James said, "As long as we get it done right?"

"I suppose," Hagrid muttered.

"Great!" Sirius said and he flicked his wand, causing the hammer to float in the air and the nails to float in front. James levitated the wood to line up and they worked on getting the paddock done.

"Are yea sure this is how it's supposed to look?" Hagrid asked looking at the area after Sirius and James said they were done.

"Look at this Hagrid," James said handing him a piece of parchment, "It looks the same right?"

"Yea," Hagrid said.

"Then it's right," Sirius grinned, "So can we have tea now?"

"Well, yea did finish it and its still early so…"

"Great!" Sirius said and led the way to Hagrid's front door. Hagrid set the kettle to the fire and waited for it to boil and grabbed three mugs and tea bags. He set them on the table, along with sugar and cream and then grabbed the vastly boiling kettle.

"Just say when," he said pouring into one cup. Sirius stopped Hagrid before it got too full and James stopped as well when he had enough water. They set about making their own teas, adding sugar and cream and then, after everyone had theirs made, Hagrid broke the silence.

"So I've heard a lot about you boys,"

James and Sirius smirked to each other. "What sort of things?" James asked.

"About yer pranks,"

"Like?" Sirius probed, they both loved it when others discussed their work of art.

"Like last year when that Snape boy had his food tampered with,"

"Well that one was brilliant, even if it landed us in a fair bit of trouble,"

"This year you also got in trouble with the Snape boy didn't you?"

"He eggs us on," James shrugged, "He shouldn't be so bloody annoying."

"I also heard about what happened to you last year James." James stopped mid-sip of his tea and spit it out.

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Dumbledore," Hagrid said grimly, "It's terrible to happen, especially since it wasn't yer fault, bloody You-Know-Who," Hagrid grumbled.

"But everything's fine now, no need to talk about it," James said trying to get off the topic but Hagrid didn't seem to want to.

"Then with everything that's happened this you, to both of yea," Hagrid said shaking his head, "Just sad,"

"Yea but they won't do it again," Sirius said, "I know for a fact they won't."

"Sirius just because it's your brother and cousins doesn't mean they'll stop!" James said.

"James, mate, you worry too much, I've got it all under control,"

James wasn't too sure.

The next few days went the same as the first. They'd go to class, go to meals, all escorted by Remus and Peter, with occasional teachers close behind or the portrait occupants following them around. Then after dinner they'd get a bit of homework done and then go to Hagrid's for 'detention' when they were really talking with him in his hut. James and Sirius had started to grow quite close to the half giant; he was nothing like they thought he was.

Then, before they knew it, term was closing and Christmas holidays were approaching. James and Sirius had their trunks packed and Selena was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"So you're staying with us for the holidays then?"

"Yup," Selena said as the three of them gathered in a carriage, Peter and Remus were running a little late. Remus couldn't find his potions text to get his homework done and Peter had misplaced his wand, again. They made it just in time.

"Johnny will be in tomorrow,"

"It'll be great to see him again," James said, "He's always such a laugh,"

"I can't wait to see your older cousin Caroline,"

"Sirius," James said, "She's three years older then you and attends that French school... Beauxbatons I think,"

"Exactly," Sirius grinned.

"Ugh," Selena said, "Anyways, Johnny said he's brining some girl with him."

"Johnny has a girlfriend?" James asked interestedly, "Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?"

Selena shrugged, "I'm interested to know who'd date my brother,"

"Johnny was always popular with the girls though," James said, "Remember that girl he dated three years ago? The one with the nose pierced?"

"Oh yea," Selena said and she shuddered, "She was creepy, like that thing she always carried in her pocket."

"You mean the thing to keep vampires away?" James chuckled, "It would never work, she said it could never get wet so I took it while she was out in the back with Johnny and it just happened to slip into the sink while I was getting a glass of water," Selena giggled.

"Served her right,"

The ride from Hogsmead station to Kings Cross was spent with laughs and jokes as James and Sirius thought up new ways to get Snape and a few fun things to pull on cousins with Selena and Johnny's help. Remus and Peter discussed their holidays and plans as well. When they reached Kings Cross, James' mom and Selena's mom was waiting for them. Along with someone James didn't expect to see.

"Johnny!" James said running to his cousin and giving him a hug.

"James mate, how's the pranking going?"

"No pranking going on at all," he said winking as Sirius and Selena walked up as well, Peter and Remus close behind.

"Here's my little sister," Johnny said hugging Selena, "And Sirius," he shook the boys hand.

"Johnny," Sirius nodded back.

"Remus, Peter, how nice to see you," Vallery said, "It's funny how my son goes to his cousin before his own mother," James laughed and gave his mother a hug and then his aunt. Vallery pulled Sirius into a hug as well.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Potter but we've got to get going," Remus said, "My dad is waiting for me outside the station."

"My parents are over there," Peter pointed across the station, "They just arrived,"

"Well it was nice to see you boys again; you're welcome over the holidays if you have time,"

"Thank you," the boys said and went in their separate ways.

"Well shall we head out you lot?" Vallery asked. They group left the station and towards the Potter house, all chatting merrily.

When they arrived there Sirius and James went straight up to James' room. Selena went to one guest room with Johnny trailing behind talking about his life and Selena about school. James and Sirius set their trunks aside and looked at each other.

"So what now?" Sirius asked lying back on the bed Vallery set up for him.

"Well we could always…"

"Oi," Johnny said from down the hall, "Would you two get over here!" James looked at Sirius.

"This has got to be good," the boys got up and ran towards Johnny.

"What took you lot so long?"

"Didn't realize you wanted us," James said.

"James I thought you'd learn by now, here," he handed them a piece of parchment. "More places I thought of that I'd found while I was at Hogwarts, should help you with your mischief,"

"What mischief," James grinned.

"Oh don't try that one on me," Johnny said, "I'm not stupid, I know you've got in trouble, Selena was just telling me about some duel you got into…"

"Oh yea," James said his smile faltering, "Mum's not going to be happy…"

"I'm surprised she didn't lay it on you as soon as she saw you,"

"Well, maybe she's forgotten,"

"Or maybe she hasn't thought of a good enough punishment," Johnny said, "I know she'll lay it big on you, she's probably talking to mother right about now about it,"

"Let's find out," James said and Johnny grinned

"Lead the way mate," Johnny said. Sirius looked confused so he expanded, "James has found the perfect place to listen into all of his parents' private conversations in a room just above the kitchen. There seems to be a crack in the floor or something and I just happened to have placed a charm on it to hear better when I became of age,"

"Brilliant," Sirius grinned as they rushed towards the library above the kitchen.

"Over here," James whispered, kneeling by a bookshelf, "We should all fit," The boys squeezed in and a split second later Vallery and Sally started to speak.

"I just don't know what to with him," Vallery sighed, "I mean he's worse then Johnny was at that age, and Johnny got in some pretty bad stuff,"

"But Johnny's grown up," Sally said, the boys smirked at each other, "James looks up to him and he seems to be taking after him,"

"I know," Vallery sighed, "I don't know what to do about it. Sirius is no better but… I don't know, the boy has no discipline, I suppose his family doesn't even care about what happened. They don't even seem to love the boy,"

"Val, Sirius isn't your responsibility,"

"I know but he's James' best friend… I feel like he's a bad influence though. Nice boy though just… rubbing off the wrong way on James,"

"James has always been a jokester though; remember when he and Johnny glued Uncle Hank's hair to his head?"

"James was only five at the time," Vallery reminded her.

"I know but you see what I'm getting at? There have been early signs of this for years,"

"But after last year when he got in trouble with Albus over the little joke he pulled on that little Snape boy I thought he'd stop,"

"Jokes will be jokes Val," Sally said.

"But what if he get's himself in so much trouble… I mean look at what happened earlier this year. He ended up in the hospital Wing along with Sirius,"

"We don't know if that was because of his jokes though,"

"Well no, it wasn't Albus said it had something to do with You-Know-Who but… that's not the point,"

"You-Know-Who did that to them?" Sally asked placing a hand to her mouth in shock, eyes widening.

"Not on his orders… I'm not really supposed to speak of it, Albus doesn't want it spreading around, forget I said anything,"

"Alright," Sally said not convinced, "But, why are you so worried about them? I'm sure James can handle himself, and Sirius seems like the kind of boy who can take care of himself,"

"I know, but I don't want to lose James. You know it was a miracle for me to have him… I never thought I'd be able to have kids and when I found out I was pregnant with him, after all those years of trying… well, you know how happy I was."

"I do," Sally said nodding.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him,"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to have to punish him for duelling," Vallery said, "But what can I do, that will get it through his head?"

"Well one thing I always made Johnny do was clean the floor with a toothbrush, without magic. Also de-gnome the garden, although he always had fun swinging those little things around,"

"Yea James loves chasing them around outside," Vallery sighed, "But cleaning with a toothbrush sounds good, for now, I'll have to think of more punishments later,"

"And Sirius? Didn't you say you wanted to punish him as well?"

"Yes, I mean I don't have a right to but… I think of him as a son. We may not have known him long but he is a good lad and he needs to learn discipline."

"So will he be helping James then?"

"In a different room," Vallery said, "James can do the ball room for Christmas, Sirius can do the kitchen. It's much smaller," Chairs scarping across the floor was heard as the two women got up and the three boys exchanged looks.

"Aunt Sally is not on my favourite people list right now," James grumbled.

"Neither is your mom," Sirius muttered.

"They mean well boys," Johnny shrugged, "Take the punishment and don't complain or else it can get much worse. I'm going to go see what Sel's up to." Johnny walked off then leaving the two friends in bad moods.

Later that day, Vallery called the boys down and handed them the toothbrushes, explaining what they were to do.

"Oh and hand over those mirrors," she said, "I know you have them with you," the boys sighed and handed the mirrors over. "I'm sorry boys but this is what you get for misbehaving,"

"Yes mum," James sighed as he walked off to the ballroom to clean the huge floor. Sirius went to the kitchen to clean it.

James complained the whole time, under his breath, about cleaning. Johnny would, on occasion, come into the room and make comments about missing spots and James would throw the toothbrush at him, then he'd have to get up and collect the toothbrush while Johnny laughed.

"It's not funny," James grumbled after the tenth time Johnny did it in an hour.

"Sure it is mate, trust me, I had to do the same thing so watching someone else do it is hilarious,"

"None of the rooms in your house are this big though," James muttered as he started to clean by the stage in the room where bands would play for parties and gatherings.

"True, Uncle Victor sure is successful,"

"That's what happens when you work at the ministry and are highly respected." James wiped his brow, "How's Sirius doing?"

"Terribly, he has a house elf apparently who usually does all this stuff, except for his room apparently, but he's not used to this kind of manual labour,"

"Maybe it'll show him not to use Kreacher for everything then, I mean I know house elves are supposed to help you out with chores but Sirius tries to get his house elf to do every little thing, even hand him his homework. Of course Kreacher doesn't usually listen to Sirius and hates him,"

"I thought house elves were supposed to respect their masters," Johnny said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well yes but Kreacher listens and follows Sirius' mum and his mum despises Sirius so Kreacher follows her lead,"

"Interesting," Johnny said looking at his watch, "Oh man gotta go pick up…" he trailed off and blushed slightly. James looked up at his cousin.

"Your girlfriend?" James smirked and Johnny glared.

"Selena?" he asked and James laughed and nodded, "I'll kill her,"

"No you won't you love her, she's your little sister,"

"Yea, yea, sister or not she's dead," then he laughed, "You got some dirt on your face everywhere by the way," James wiped his face and the dirt smudged and went everywhere. Johnny laughed and James glared and turned back to the floor.

"Alright I'll be back later, have fun cleaning James,"

James grumbled under his breath and Johnny left laughingly. James sighed, turning back to his work and continued to clean until Vallery came in a few minutes later.

"Well it's looking good James, I want you to go get cleaned up, Johnny has left to pick Olivia up. He'll be back in about an hour so go take a bath and put on some nice robes,"

"Yes mum," James said and stretched as he got up and left the room. He met Sirius on the way up.

"How'd it go for you mate?" James asked and then noticed Sirius was already cleaned up, "when did you finish?"

"Your mum let me off an hour ago to get cleaned up. I was just coming to see how you were doing," James looked at his friend shocked.

"She just let me off!" Sirius laughed and James pushed him slightly. "Shut up mate it's not funny."

"Yes it is,"

"I've got to get cleaned up, go find Selena and keep her company for a little bit,"

"Sure," Sirius grinned and turned to walk off.

"NOT THAT WAY!" James shouted and Sirius laughed some more. James sighed and continued his way to his room to clean up.

A/N: Alright I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I was having trouble coming up with ideas and stuff so I decided to just skip along to Christmas and stuff but I hope you liked it anyways. Some of you are prob thinking that punishing Sirius shouldn't be aloud but the way I see it Sirius is part of the family and so therefore should be treated as such, even if he gets it a little easier. Anyways hope you liked it and please review!


	16. christmas fun

Chapter 16: Christmas fun

James and Sirius were in the games room when Selena went to get them to come down to meet Olivia. They raced down the stairs, Sirius beating James by three seconds, to see a pretty blonde girl in a pair of muggle jeans and a red sweater. She had blue eyes and rosy cheeks from the cold. Johnny was helping her take off a travelling cloak and looked up at the sound of the thumping from their feet.

"Oi, have a little respect," Johnny said, hanging the cloak on a hook by the door. He took Olivia's hand and turned to the boys.

"James, Sirius, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is my cousin James and his friend Sirius."

"It's nice to meet you," she said sticking her hand out. James grasped it and shook, then Sirius.

"Johnny!" Selena said, "Mum wants you!"

"Olivia this is my _darling_ sister Selena," Johnny said. Selena smiled at Olivia and Olivia smiled back.

"Johnny has told me a lot about you," she said, "It's good to meet you,"

"Really?" Selena said looking at Johnny, "what has he said?" Olivia laughed.

"He's told me all kinds of stories!"

"Hmm," Selena said eyeing Johnny.

"Olivia, we should go in here now," Johnny said leading her towards the living room. James, Sirius and Selena followed. Vallery was sitting straightening the room up and turned as the kids approached.

"Hello," she smiled at Olivia.

"Hi,"

"Liv, this is my Aunt Vallery."

"It's nice to meet you dear," Vallery said and Olivia smiled. "Johnny has told me a lot about you. You two met in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yes," Olivia said taking a seat on the couch. "I was in Quality Quidditch Supplies getting a birthday present for my brother, he's a wonderful little chaser, and Johnny was there looking at broomsticks. He bumped into me and I tripped. When he reached down to help me out, well, it was love at first sight," she smiled radiantly at Johnny who blushed.

"Johnny," Sally called from the kitchen, "could you come here a moment?"

"Sure," he called back and turned to Olivia, "I'll be back in a second,"

"Go ahead," she smiled. He kissed her cheek and walked away. Olivia turned to James.

"So I hear you're a chaser as well?"

"Yup," James grinned, "I'm on the Gryffindor team as well!"

"Have you won any games?"

"Oh," James said his smile faltering, "The last game we had… it didn't turn out too well. I was…" he racked his brain for the right word, not wanting to give away what had happened to him. "Injured during the game."

"Oh that's too bad," she said, "My brother plays chaser as well, although he doesn't play on any big teams or anything like that. He actually has a camp during the summer where young kids can go to learn how to play Quidditch. My father hosts it, it's absolutely wonderful!"

James looked at his mother, "Can u go mum?"

"James you can already play Quidditch, you are already on a team, what more can the camp do for you?"

"Oh right," James said sitting on a chair. Sirius took a seat on the arm of the chair and Selena sat down beside Olivia on the couch.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts did you?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "Actually I didn't really go to school. I had a home tutor. My father did a lot of travelling and moving around and he needed me and my brother with him, since our mother passes away when we were really young. He got someone to teach us magic instead of going away to school."

"That's really cool, so were you able to use magic outside school then?" Selena asked.

"Well the same ruled were implied towards us. We still couldn't use magic around muggles, we weren't aloud to use it during the summer or anything like that, and we couldn't use it for no reason as well. It was strictly for school use only."

"Wow,"

James looked at Sirius. "Maybe we should drop out of school and do homeschooling,"

"But then we couldn't pull so many pranks!"

"True," James said.

"You are not dropping out of school James, you will continue to go. I don't care what…"

"Mum I was only joking," James said rolling his eyes. Johnny walked in the room then and James called him over.

"Johnny I need to ask you about those passages you gave us," he said in a low voice.

"Later," Johnny said quietly and went to sit on the other side of Olivia.

They talked with Olivia for a while, getting to know her a little more, before Vallery and Sally called them for dinner. They had a feast of roast chicken, three different veggies and mashed potatoes. Apple pie was served for pudding, then it was time for the boys and Selena to go to bed.

"James, you will finish the ballroom tomorrow," Vallery said, "Sirius, there's a bit more for you to do as well,"

"Ok mum," James sighed and then yawned. "Night," he called. Vallery hugged the two boys and Selena and the three of them walked up to their rooms. The boys changed and crawled into bed. They talked a little before turning out the lights and going to bed.

The next few days went by and before they knew it, Christmas had arrived. James and Sirius woke early and ran downstairs, still in the pyjamas, Sirius in a pair of dark blue ones and a black t-shirt, James in scarlet red ones and a white t-shirt. They ran into the drawing room where a tree was set up and a stocking was placed for each of them under it. James ran for his, pushing Sirius out of the way. Sirius, laughing, grabbed the back of James' shirt to stop him and they ended up falling to the floor, laughing.

The noise seemed to wake up the others in the house because they walked down the stairs, Vallery and Victor in their night coats, Selena wearing a pink night gown, Johnny, half asleep and hair sticking up, in nothing but a pair of black boxers, Olivia, hair in a pony tail, wearing a pair of light blue pyjama pants and a white tang top and Sally, the only one dressed, wearing red robes. They walked into the drawing room to see the boys still on the floor laughing.

"What is going on down here?" Vallery asked.

The boys continued to laugh and when they looked at Johnny James couldn't help but laugh even harder. It took a few minutes for the boys to sober up, in which time Johnny was told to put some pants on by his mother, and Vallery and Victor went to get dressed as well. Finally everyone was ready for the gifts.

"James this is yours." Vallery handed James a greed stocking covered in red quaffles. "Sirius," she handed Sirius a red stocking with a gold lion on it. Sally handed Johnny and Selena their stockings and even Olivia got a small something. The parents watched as the kids dug into their gifts.

James pulled out new dress robes, a book on Quidditch teams, new flying gloves, a set of handsome quills and a book, similar to a diary, but for James it was for all of their prank and plans.

Sirius also got a set of dress robes and a set of quills, but he also received a book on defence tactics. He received a gift from his parents as well, but not something he really liked.

"What is it Sirius?" asked James seeing the look on his friends face.

"Something from my parents,"

James looked concerned, "Uh, what did they give you?"

Sirius tossed the book to James. He caught it, looked at it, and his face showed nothing but shock. The book was entitled _20 fool proof ways to drive mudbloods away_ and on the cover was a picture of a muggle born being tortured. Johnny, who was walking past James at the time, stopped at peered at the book.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "why would they give you this?"

"Sirius' family," James said throwing the book aside, "are dark wizards."

"What kind of dark wizards?" Olivia asked moving over for Johnny to sit down.

"The Black's," James said, "does the name ring any sort of bell to you?" Olivia thought about it.

"Well, my dad did mention something about an Orion Black, I don't remember the details but he was almost sent to Azkaban,"

"Oh yes that's my father," Sirius said bitterly, "I suppose that may be when he was trying to keep a muggle away from our house and he stunned him. No one was around but the Ministry weren't too sure if he would be safe in public. He got off though, gave them gold."

Silence fell in the room for a moment and Sirius picked up the book and threw it in the fire. After that, Valery suggested breakfast and Sally and Olivia, went to help, Selena trailing behind to watch. James ripped into his candy package he got from Remus and Peter, while Sirius stared at the fire, watching the book burn. James sighed and looked at Sirius.

"C'mon mate, cheer up, it's Christmas after all and my whole family is coming over tonight for a party. You can see Caroline," James didn't particularly like the fact that his mate liked his older cousin but he was willing to say anything to get Sirius to cheer up. It worked. Sirius's face broke into a grin and they carried their things up to their room, James tossing his on his bed, Sirius tossing his in his trunk.

They were called down for breakfast, the traditional coloured food, and then Sirius and James was asked to clean their room.

"And make sure the games room is clean as well,"

"Yes mum," James said rolling his eyes and Sirius and the two went to clean up. James threw most of his things in either his closet of his trunk. Sirius threw all of his stuff in his trunk. Before they left James pulled out a piece of parchment.

"So we're clear on the plan?"

"Yea, I already snuck down and added the stuff to the crackers and cheese."

"Alright, what about the pudding? Is it set to…?"

"Yeah, it will work, as long as Johnny charmed it properly,"

"Ok, now we better get to the games room before mum starts to suspect anything." Sirius nodded and they went off to the games room, where they found Selena playing some enchanted version of table tennis.

"Oh good you're here," she said, setting down her paddle. Instantly, the ball landed in the center of the table. "Johnny said everything is set."

"Perfect," James said, "and in here?"

"I set up anything I could,"

"Good, now what about Olivia?"

"She's having the time of her life. She never got the opportunity to pull pranks or anything before. Even though she thinks it's a little immature of Johnny, she agreed that since it's Christmas everyone deserves a laugh."

"Brilliant!"

"James, Sirius, Selena, time to get cleaned up and dressed!" Vallery called.

"Ok," they called back together.

"You better get ready Sel," James said as they turned to the door. "Meet us in the ballroom for the first part."

"Alright," she said and she was gone to get ready. The boys returned to their room, James taking a quick bath and then Sirius. They both got dressed, James trying his hardest to tame his hair before giving up, and headed down to the ballroom where they would meet up with their family.

"Everything's ready," Olivia muttered to them as they all stood by the entrance. "It'

S set to go off in twenty minutes,"

"Perfect," James whispered back. As the guests started to arrive, James kept glancing at the clock. When everyone arrived and mingles with each other, James and Sirius nodded at Johnny who nodded back. He waved his wand and instantly the lights in the room went out. Vallery picked her wand up to turn them back on but before she could, there was a BANG and bright green and red lights erupted like fire works, startling the guests.

Johnny waved his wand again, letting the lights emerge again, and the guests looked around to see the room decorated with confetti and streamers.

"James," Vallery said and turned to her son and his friend who were trying to hold back their laughter. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Whatever do you mean mum?" James asked, "I can't do magic out of school, I didn't do anything!"

"James," she said, "I hope this is the last if the pranks for today,"

"Lighten up mum, it's Christmas!"

"Vallery let him be," Victor said, "everyone seems to love it," sure enough all his aunts, uncles and cousins were looking around with smiles on their faces. Sirius and James high fived each other and then turned to Johnny.

"Great job mate,"

"Phase two is when?"

"When the food is served,"

"Alright, I'm going to introduce Olivia around. Meet back here?" James nodded and watched Johnny walk away with his girlfriend.

"C'mon mate," Sirius said, "I see Caroline over there." James sighed and followed his friend. They spent the next little while talking with cousins, catching up with everyone. James heard so much sympathy from those who heard what happened at the end of June that he was starting to get annoyed. Finally, his mother called that the food would be served.

"Phase two," James whispered to Sirius. They watched as Johnny and Olivia stood back. Selena, who had been talking with some of the younger cousin backed away as well. James and Sirius stood at the far wall away from the food. All the younger kids rushed to the table to get food, along with some of the adults. As soon as one of the youngest cousin grabbed a cream puff from the table though, it exploded, followed by the rest of the cream puffs on the table.

Whip cream flew in the air, covering all the guests in range. James and Sirius couldn't hold back their laughter this time and burst into hysterical laughter. Even Johnny and Olivia laughed a bit, until Vallery walked up to them.

"James Victor Potter! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry mum," James said laughing, "but it was too good an opportunity."

"You ruined the cream puffs! Your aunt Sally worked hard on those,"

"No she didn't. These are prank puffs, the ones Aunt Sally made are hidden away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Johnny swapped them," Sirius said, "Sorry Mrs. Potter, it was just a joke, and see, the guests are cleaning themselves off." Vallery turned to see the adults using their wands to siphon off the cream from themselves and any child as well.

"Will you two never learn?" Vallery sighed and turned back to the guests.

"She didn't seem mad mate," Sirius said.

"She isn't, mums good at hiding her emotions, she's laughing on the inside. Uncle Ed over there got what he deserved. He's always eating more then he should."

Phase three was for the kids alone. James went up to the games room with Sirius after everyone ate, the real cream puffs being replaced on the table. Selena followed them, leading a bunch of the cousins up. When they arrived, James and Sirius went over to the table tennis game and started to play while some of the other kids went off to play things like virtual Quidditch or some other game in the room.

Selena was watching for the perfect opportunity to put the final prank into action. The perfect time came when Maddi, a nine year old cousin, accidently blew up one of the machines when she lost against her older brother. As the smoke filled the room, Johnny snuck in and waved his wand, causing Maddi to cry a little and she felt her face to find a beard there.

"Selena!" she cried running to her cousin, "What happened?"

"Oh," Selena said looking down at Maddi, "that's what happened when you lose a game. You grow a losers beard."

"But what about this then?" asked another cousin, and he pointed to the moustache.

"Deformation," Selena shrugged, "no big deal. It'll go away in a week or two,"

"I have to walk around here with this for a week?" Maddi asked crying.

"Well there is a way to reverse it,"

"How?" Maddi asked.

"You out a Sickle in the pot over there," she said pointing to a black pot in the middle of the room. "It's an offering to rid of the losers punishment."

"I haven't got a sickle!" Maddi wined.

"Here," her brother said, "It's my fault you lost."

"James," Sirius said quietly, "that's not part of the plan! Johnny was supposed to reverse the spell!"

"I think Selena's trying to make money of our prank," James said and turned to his cousin.

"Selena, come here a moment,"

Selena walked over. "What?"

"The sickles isn't part of the prank. We'll be in bit trouble if they find out we were taking money from the kids,"

Selena sighed, "Fine, I was only trying to make a few,"

"I know but I don't think you want to be grounded, Aunt Sally may make you clean something with a toothbrush as well,"

"Maddi!" Selena called, the girl looked at her, "Now that the offering has been giving you get it back and the spell will reverse." She glanced at Johnny who nodded his head and with a wave of his wand the two children's facial hair was gone.

The rest of the party went by smoothly with no more pranks to pull. That night the boys went to bed content and proud of their work.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, what with school coming to an end and I had major writers block and everything… I don't think this is the best chapter either and I don't really like it but I had to write something so this is it… so let me know what you thought about it… is it as bad as I think it is or did you like it? I'll be bale to write a lot more since school is almost done… so keep your eyes open for more updates. Thanks for reading!


	17. Passages and Snow

Chapter 17:

The rest of the holidays went by quickly and before any of the three kids knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Peter and Remus hadn't been able to make it and James and Sirius were looking forwards to seeing their friends on the train and showing them the passages Johnny had given them. They were also eager to go venturing into them. Johnny had told them secrets passwords to a few, patterns to touch to get in (kind of like how to get in Diagon Alley) and also a way to avoid detection.

"It's quiet simple really," Johnny was saying at the Kings Cross before boarding the train, "Just keep quiet," he laughed and James scowled at him.

"That's not helpful Johnny," James said hitting his cousin playfully.

"Sorry mate," Johnny laughed.

"James, mate, we don't need Johnny's advice, we have better tools to sneaking around,"

"Right you are Sirius," James grinned.

"It was really nice meeting you boys," Olivia said walking up to them after saying good bye to Selena. "I hope we can hang out again after the school years over."

"Sounds like a plan," James said. Olivia gave him a hug and then turned to Sirius.

"You may not be related directly but I feel as if you're already part of the Potter family, you fit in so well," she said hugging him. "It was a pleasure to get to know you as well."

"The pleasure was all mine," Sirius said winking. James rolled his eyes and Johnny laughed.

"Paws off mate," he said wrapping his arms around Olivia. Sirius laughed and then turned to Vallery.

"Thanks again for having me,"

"Any time Sirius," she said hugging him. "And stay out of trouble," she said giving James a hug as well.

"Don't we always," James said hugging his aunt.

"No," Sally, Vallery and even Johnny said at once.

"Oi, we're not that bad,"

"Just get on the train," Sally said. "Selena, keep them in line."

Selena laughed, "Like that's even possible?" she asked and the three got on the train. The four waved to them as the train stared to move.

"So did any of you catch a glimpse of Remus or Peter?" James asked as they went in search of a compartment.

"Nope," Selena said, "But I see a few of my friends," she waved and walked off as James and Sirius headed farther down the train. Finally, after passing about twenty spots, they found their two friends sitting quietly in a compartment near the back of the train.

"Hey mates!" James said excitedly opening the door. Both Peter and Remus looked up smiling, although both looks forceful. James could see that Remus looked pale and thin and had a freshly healed cut on his arm. Peter looked sad.

"What's wrong with you two?" James asked taking a seat opposite Remus.

"Long holiday," Remus sighed, "Didn't get much sleep or food… mums not doing so well."

"Oh Remus mate," James said glancing at Sirius, "you really should get some help mate."

Remus shook his head, "We're doing all we can do."

"What about you mate?" Sirius asked Peter, "You look a little down as well."

"My parents were fighting over the holidays; I'm worried they might split up."

"Peter, mate," James said looking at his friend, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"You don't understand," Peter said shaking his head, "my parents fight a lot, they've split before as well… I think this may be the real thing."

They sat in silence for a bit, all thinking about different things. Sirius was the one to break the silence. "I think this calls for some cheering up," he said.

"Snivellus?" James asked and Sirius smirked and nodded.

"Snivellus,"

Peter and Remus looked up. "What are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"Well we've been working on a little special prank for him," Sirius said and he pulled out an ordinary looking piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Peter asked. Sirius opened the parchment up and showed the two boys. Remus grinned and Peter laughed.

"That's good," he said.

"The best thing is when he opens it… but I'll leave that as a surprise, it will most defiantly cheer you guys up."

"I thought Snivellus stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays," Remus said.

"Well he was supposed to," James said, "But his mummy missed her wittle snivvy,"

"In other words he had to go to some family thing eve though he didn't want to,"

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"My dad works at the Ministry," James said, "and he over heard about some problem at the house that Snivellus had to be present for."

"What problem exactly?"

"I'm not sure, we didn't hear the whole message," James grumbled.

"Yeah, we tried but they moved outside to talk, they didn't see, to care it was freezing out."

"That's rubbish mate," Remus said shaking his head, "I bet you lot weren't happy about that."

"No," James said, "And when we tried to sneak out to follow, my mum had us go clean up my room."

"Which was pointless as we just made a mess of it ten minutes later," Sirius said.

"Alright, so Snivellus is on the train then?"

"We even passed him coming into the compartment," Sirius said, "he was sitting with a bunch of other Slytherins."

"So how do we get it to him?"

"That's easy," James said. "I'll be right back." The three watched as James got up and walked out of the compartment. He walked through the train, stopping at one filled with a bunch of first years.

"Selena," he said, "I need you for a second,"

"I'll be back," Selena said to her friends and she got up and followed James back to his compartment.

"What's this all about?" she asked as he shut the door.

"We need you to get this to Snape." He said holding out the note.

"What is it?" she asked looking at it.

"It's out latest prank," Sirius said, "only problem is getting it to him, so we need you're help."

"How can I do this?"

"Just tell him it's from Lily."

"Evans?"

"Yeah, he has a thing for her," Sirius said.

"He does not," James mumbled.

"He does," Sirius said and turned back to Selena, "Anyways just say he received an Owl but it got lost and you got s hold of it."

"He knows I'm related to James though," Selena said, "He may suspect something."

"He won't," Sirius said, "Just get it to him,"

"Fine, fine," Selena said taking the note. The boys grinned and watched her walk out, "But you owe me," she said before turning around. The boys quickly scrambled up.

"Get under here," James said taking the cloak out of his pocket, "We don't have much time."

Quietly and carefully, the boys walked out in the hall. Oddly enough it was fairly empty and they were able to manoeuvre themselves through and outside of Snape's compartment.

"Look I'm just trying be nice," they heard Selena yell at him, "Either take the note or I'll read it out in front of the whole school."

Snape sneered, "Try it,"

"Fine I will," she said and she flipped the note over and was about to open it. James bit his lip and glanced at Sirius. He was just smirking and James turned back and saw that Snape had snatched the note out of her hand.

"Now get out," he said pointing to the door.

"Happily," Selena said and stormed out of the compartment. James watched as the door slammed shut and Snape turned to the rest of the Slytherins.

"What are you laughing at?" he sneered.

"Mate you let that little Gryffindor bitch boss you around," Jesse Grosse said.

"I was trying to get her the bloody hell out of here," he said and stormed out of the compartment as well. The boys followed him farther down the train and into an empty compartment where he looked around quickly before slipping in. The boys were able to sneak in just before he shut the door and locked it. A smile now played on his lips as he opened the note.

As soon as he opened it, however, the note blew up, sounding as if a bomb had just went off on the train, and Snape was covered in confetti and black soot. The boys roared with laughter. Snape jumped and looked around the compartment where, through the smoke, he saw the marauders.

"YOU! How did you get in here?"

"Magic," James said laughing, "You got a little dirt on your face Snivellus,"

Remus and Peter were laughing as well. "Alright mate you were right," Remus said holding his stomach, "That cheered me up."

"Same mate," Peter said. He was bent over, laughing so hard.

"I'll get you back," Snape warned as he pushed past Remus and peter to get out but Sirius was standing by the door.

"Where do you think you're going Snivellus? This is a party in your honour!" He used his wand and raised some of the confetti and made it fly at Snape's face.

"Don't forget this," James said taking a pumpkin pastry from his pocket and throwing it at Snape as well. "Can't have a party with out cake," The boys laughed harder and exited the compartment, leaving a dirty, cake covered and angry Snape behind.

When the boys woke up the next day for school, they were all in high spirits. After the dinner Remus had the night before and seeing Madam Pomfry, he was looking healthier. Peter had also cheered up, being with his friends, talking and laughing had helped a great deal. James and Sirius were in even better moods, after pulling yet another prank on Snape and also being back with their two mates.

As they walked down to breakfast, laughing and joking, James pushed Sirius into a wall. Sirius lost his balance and went to grab onto the suit of armour that was standing by him. Instead of it crashing down, the arm he grabbed turned down and a passage way opened up at the opposite wall.

"Sirius!" James said rushing to help his friend up, "Look what you did!" Sirius grinned.

"Write this one down!" Remus wrote a quick note about it and the boys exchanged looks.

"No James," Remus said, "We don't have time. We have class in half an hour and we got to go eat breakfast first."

"But Remus," James said, "This is a new passage way!"

"James class is more important then strolling around the school finding these secret places,"

"Fine," James sighed, "But I'm coming here right after class is done with,"

"I'm with you mate," Sirius said. He looked at Peter, "You coming?"

"Um, I suppose," he said and glanced at Remus, "it may be fun," Remus sighed.

"Not until class is over." He said.

When class finally ended at the end of the day, James and Sirius rushed towards the spot where they had found the new secret passage. Remus and Peter followed behind slowly. James turned the arm of the suit of armour and looked at the other three.

"Ready?" he asked. The two nodded but Sirius just shoved him playfully.

"Let's just go!" he said. James grinned back and walked into the passage.

The passage was dark and they all lit their wands and walked down a few stairs. Cob webs surrounded the corner of the walls and the passage twisted and turned as they walked. Occasionally they'd see a spider or two crawling around.

James walked in front along with Sirius, while the other two lagged behind complaining.

"How much longer?" Peter asked.

"I don't know do I?" snapped James, "We just found the place."

"James don't get mad at him," Remus said, "he'

S just asking because it seems like this is a very long passage."

"Well you're in luck then," Sirius said. All three looked at him. "We're at the end."

They all exchanged looks and James and Sirius quietly and carefully opened the wall at the end, trying not to be loud in case it leads out somewhere public.

Light shown in the wall and they all blinked at the sudden change. After a few moments, in which they exited the passage and the wall closed behind them, invisible unless you knew it was there, they realized the wall lead out to a place close to the Whomping Willow.

The boys looked around, there grounds was deserted, seeing as it was the middle of winter, and almost dinner time.

"Well brilliant, all that way just to freeze," Peter grumbled.

"It's not so bad Pete," James said and he threw a snowball at him. Peter's moth fell open and his eyes widened in shock.

"You'll pay for that one James," he said and tried to throw one back at him, although he had terrible aim and it landed a foot away from him. James laughed and launched another one at Peter. Peter was able to dodge it that time and Remus threw one at James this time, in which Sirius repelled with his wand.

"Cheater!" Remus cried launching three at Sirius with his wand.

"We're wizards so it's not cheating to use our wands!" Sirius said and blocked those as well. Eventually, it turned into a big snow ball fight between the four friends. Peter, not much better with his wand then he was with his hands, was on Remus's team, who was fairly good with his wand. Unfortunately they were still no match for James and Sirius and, after they were soaked from the snow, they gave up and surrendered.

"Ok I'm officially starved," James said. Sirius nodded and, after throwing one more snow ball at Remus, he turned towards the castle and started to head back in.

"I think I'm going to change first," Remus said. Peter agreed and those two walked in a different direction then James and Sirius.

"You know," James said, "That passage can work out for us,"

"You reckon?"

"Well," James said, "We haven't brought up the werewolf in a while… next full moon.. well we could use the passage and finally find out who it is."

"James," Sirius said, "You don't still think it could be Remus do you?"

James sighed, "I don't know Sirius, that's why I want to find out who it is."

Sirius nodded, "Alright, then next full moon, it's you, me, and a werewolf."

**A/N: Alright here's a new chappy for all my readers! It's been a little bit but, I am done school now… well not only am I don't school… I am done HIGH SCHOOL! Well grad isn't for another week but that's besides the point, I passed my classes and I am out of that blasted school lol. Anyways I hope this chapter was a good one for you all and that you liked it, don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it!!!**

8


	18. truth at last

Chapter 18:

James and Sirius didn't tell the other two about their plan about the werewolf. They knew Peter wouldn't be able to handle such freight and Remus would surely disapprove of such a dangerous thing. So at the end of the month, when they knew it was just about time for the child to be taken to the Whomping Willow, James and Sirius left Peter. Remus had gone home to see his mother once again.

They crept down the passage way quietly under cover of the invisibility cloak. When they got to the end they waited outside watching the tree. They were certain he hadn't bee taken down yet and sure enough they saw two figures moving towards them in the dark, coming from the school doors.

Madam Pomfry was bringing the child with her. James squinted, trying to see who it was, but he just couldn't make out the figure. That is until they got close for Madam Pomfry's wand to light up the boys face. James gasped, causing Sirius to cover it with his hand. Sirius seemed relatively calm to find out his friend was a werewolf, for the boy was Remus Lupin.

James stared, transfixed, as Madam Pomfry used her wand to prod a knot in the tree with a stick. The tree didn't lash out at them when they walked towards it and entered the hidden passage there. They stood there in silence as both figures disappeared. Neither moved until Madam Pomfry emerged again, about ten minutes later, and headed back to the castle. Only then did they feel safe to speak again.

"Sirius," James gasped, "It…it really is Remus,"

"I saw," Sirius said, still quiet calm.

"How can you be so calm when you just found out one of your best mates is a werewolf?" James hissed.

"Well, if you must know, I've figured it out a long time ago mate. I just didn't want to worry you."

James stared at him, "What?"

Sirius shrugged, "Well, during the break I read one of the books on werewolves at your parents' place. This one book gave me all the information and, well, everything just fit."

"You could've told me!" James said.

"I told you I didn't want to worry you," he said, "Look, I wanted you to figure it out on your own, I knew you would mate. You're a pretty smart bloke."

"As are you," James sighed, "But what do we do now?"

"We tell Remus we know it's him,"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"He should know we know,"

James nodded, "What about Peter?"

"He should know as well," James nodded. They spent a few more minutes staring at the tree where their friend had disappeared down and then turned to go back into the school. They crept to the door just as Hagrid was walking out of it. He stopped turned around and nodded at something some one was saying on the other end.

"Don't worry Professor McGonagall," he hollered inside, "I'll make sure there are no students out of bed on the grounds." As Hagrid was so big, the boys were able to slip inside. They saw McGonagall standing by the door and had to side step her as she turned to walk away. Hagrid shut the door, leaving the entrance hall in darkness, save for a few torches that shown by the grand staircase. The boys, being as quiet as possible, snuck up them, keeping a distance of themselves and McGonagall. McGonagall turned down one passage and Sirius motioned for them to take a different path. It was one of Johnny's short cuts he had given them.

They turned down it and made it towards the Gryffindor common room. James took one more glance outside at the moon. It was covered by the clouds at the moment but he knew as soon as those clouds moved, the full moon would show itself.

"Do you think it hurts him?" James whispered to Sirius as Sirius mumbled the password. Sirius looked out the window as well as the fat lady grudgly opened the portrait.

"I don't know mate," he said as he stepped inside, "But we'll soon find out."

Remus didn't return to class the next day until last period in Potions. Slughorn had just assigned them their next project, which Snape, Lily, James and Sirius seemed to be having no problems with. James and Sirius even had time to joke around with each other as they made theirs. As they added unicorn horn to it, they heard the classroom door open. Everyone glanced towards ikt to see Remus walk in. The students all turned back to their work, save for Peter, Sirius and James. Peter waved while the other two exchanged looks and avoided eye contact.

"Mr. Lupin, I trust I find you in good health?" Slughorn asked approaching the boy. Remus nodded.

"As good as can be excepted sir,"

"Good, good, the assignment is on the board. You have until the end of class."

"Yes sir," Remus said and took up his spot beside Peter. He set up his cauldron and started to gather his essentials before starting on the project.

"So," James said once they had gotten back to work, "How's your mum doing Remus?"

Remus sighed and looked at his cauldron, concentrating harder then was necessary as he answered, "She's doing a little better."

"That's good," Sirius said as he stirred his potion twice counter clockwise and thrice clockwise for two minutes.

Remus nodded. He was pale again, and had a new cut on his arm that was bandaged up and covered by his robes. But, as he reached across the table for his knife, his robe slid up and exposed part of the bandage.

"What happened to your arm?" James asked seeing it. Remus, looking scared, shook his sleeve down and muttered, "Nothing,"

"I saw it Remus," Sirius said, "Looks like you cut it pretty bad."

"It was nothing," Remus insisted, working on his potion and avoiding the conversation. He went to add the juice of the roots he had just cut up and, instead of adding it slowly, tipped ten whole thing in, making a foul odour come off his potion.

"Nothing to fret about, it was an accident," Slughorn said as girls shrieked and covered their mouths with their robes. The guys in the class made faces and covered their faces as well, save for the marauders. Sirius and James looked at their friends curiously, Peter looked shocked.

"You messed up a project," he said sounding astounded.

"Shut up Peter," Remus said. Slughorn waved his wand, making the potion disappeared, but the smell still lingered.

"I'm afraid we'll have to settle for the smell until it airs out, back to work please," he said. The class started to turn back to their potions. Slughorn turned back to Remus, "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a zero my boy," Remus nodded sadly. He had never received such a low grade in a class before.

"Remus mate," James said as his potion simmered, "we're sorry,"

"Yeah mate," Sirius added, allowing his potion to simmer as well, "It's our fault; we shouldn't have pressured you to tell us."

Remus sighed and packed up his things, laying his head down on his desk for the rest of the class, ignoring his friends. When the end of class came around, James and Sirius sampled their potions in a vial and handed them in. Remus had already fled the classroom.

"Are you sure we should tell him right now?" James asked as he and Sirius headed back to the common room. Peter has stayed behind to ask Slughorn a question about his essay.

"The sooner he knows, the better," Sirius said.

"But he's had such a bad day already,"

"So why make it two bad days," Sirius said, "James, when he finds out we know, he won't be happy. Best do it while he's already in a bad mood then give him two days of feeling like dung,"

"I suppose," James said. They ran towards the common room, "But Peter should be there."

Sirius stopped, "Maybe we should tell Peter before we let Remus know," he said, "I mean think about, why give Peter a big shock like that at the same time we tell Remus we know? We should all be on the same level,"

James nodded, "let's go find him," The boys turned back towards Slughorn's room but need not have to. Peter was running towards them.

"Sorry guys," he wheezed as he caught up to them. "Slughorn had to leave before I could get the question out. Some meeting with Dumbledore. I tried to catch up to you but you were moving too fast."

"That's alright Peter," James said, "Look mate; we have to tell you something,"

"Something important and private," Sirius added leading them towards a classroom they knew to be deserted.

Peter seemed a bit nervous as James locked the door and performed a simple silencing charm on it. They both turned to Peter, facial expressions serious, which made Peter know they weren't fooling around and that whatever they had to say was not only important but serious.

"Peter, do you remember the werewolf we told you about? The one that's here at the school?" Peter nodded his head quickly, looking scared. "Well we found out who it is."

Peter looked from James to Sirius and back again.

"We don't know how to tell you this," Sirius said.

"It's going to be hard to take," James added.

"But you've got to believe us,"

"And trust us,"

"And you have to promise s it won't change anything,"

"As we're not letting it," James finished.

"Um," Peter said, "Y-yeah, of c-course I p-promise," he stuttered out.

The two glanced at each other and took a deep breath. James let it out slowly and said, "Peter the werewolf is Remus,"

"We saw him go into the hole last night," Sirius said. They waited quietly for Peter's reaction. As they expected, he didn't take it too well, and fainted.

It took the boys ten minutes to revive Peter. When they finally did Peter just sat on the ground staring at the wall, until he finally spoke.

"Remus is a werewolf?" he said in a quiet voice. The boys nodded, "So does this mean his mother really isn't sick then?" The boys shook their heads. "Why would be lie to us?"

"We don't know, we wanted to tell you before we tell him we know he's the werewolf. We all need to confront him together, to let him know it doesn't change anything."

"So… that cut on his arm…"

"We think it has something to do with it… maybe he attacked himself, or cut himself or something, but it has something to do with it," Sirius said.

Peter took a breath. He had been looking a little pale since he was revived. Finally he was able to stand up. "When will we do it?"

"Better do it today," James said.

"But he's already angry," Peter said looking scared, "what if he changes and tried to attack us!"

"Peter werewolves only change during the full moon, which was last night," James said rolling his eyes.

"And besides, as I explained to James, better have him mad all day then two different days," Peter nodded.

"Can you handle it?" James asked. Again, Peter nodded. "Alright then, I say we do it now." Sirius nodded and Peter, still looking scared, followed.

They walked into the common room to find Remus at a table, a bunch of books blocking him as he worked on homework. There were people around, laughing, talking or just hanging with their friends. James and Sirius sat down across from Remus and moved the books away from his face. Peter sat beside him. He looked a little scared to be so close and Sirius and James shot him a look. Remus, looking up from his work to his friends, gave them weird looks.

"What?" he asked.

"Um Remus, we, uh, we need to talk to you."

Remus looked at them, "Alright then, talk,"

"Privately, away from everyone, it's not something that should be spoken in front of so many people." Remus studied their faces carefully, trying to look for answers as to what, exactly, they were trying to say. He couldn't tell so he just sighed and packed up his things.

"Alright, lead the way then," James and Sirius got up and started walking out of the common room, Remus behind them and Peter bringing up the rear. They lead him to the same empty classroom they had told Peter in. James, once again, locked and charmed the door. Remus gave them looks.

"What this all about?"

"Remus," Sirius said and then looked at James. James sighed and nodded.

"We're not sure exactly how to say this," he said taking a breath, "but we uh," he cleared his throat, "we know…" he sighed and thought of a way to say it. "We know about your furry little problem." Remus looked at him, then at Sirius, and then at Peter who seemed to be shaking a little with fear. Sirius, despite the situation, laughed.

"'Furry Little Problem', bloody hell James, that's brilliant!"

James smiled weakly but kept his eyes on Remus. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Remus," Sirius said, "c'mon mate, we know where you really go every month,"

"We know you're mothers not really sick,"

"We know it's Madam Pomfry that helps you,"

"We know you hide in the Whomping Willow,"

"What we're saying is we know you're the werewolf," Sirius finished. Finally Remus sighed and looked away from them shaking his head.

"No one was supposed to find out," he said sadly, "It was supposed to be kept a secret. I'm going to have to leave school now," he said sadly.

"What?" James asked, "Why?"

"Well once word gets out then…" he sighed, "Everyone will think I'm a monster,"

"Remus, no one else is going to find out," James said, "Do you really think we'd tell anyone?"

"Well," Remus said not really knowing what to say.

"Bloody hell Remus we're your friends," Sirius said shaking his head, "We won't tell anyone, you're our mate,"

"Peter," James said making the small boy jump, "Tell Remus,"

"Th-they're right Remus," Peter said, "We don't see you any differently," Remus smiled.

"Thanks mates," he said, "I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from you for seven years, but I was just hoping you wouldn't find out this soon."

"Alright so now that it's out in the open," Sirius said, "Its time we figure out how to help you out mate,"

"H-help me out?" Remus asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well we can't very well let you keep harming yourself," James said, "There's got to be something we can do to help,"

"No, I'll hurt anyone that comes near me. I'm dangerous in that state,"

"To humans," Sirius pointed out. Remus looked at him confused.

"What are you getting at?"

"We could be come animals, animaguses. Werewolves only attack humans, if we were animals we could keep you company."

"No," Remus said shaking his head, "It's too dangerous. You don't know how to do it, it can take years to perfect, something could go wrong during the process,"

"My Uncle is one," Sirius said, "I could steal the book on it during the summer holidays, but for now," he took a book out of his bag, "I have a copy from the library that vaguely explains it. C'mon Remus, how cool would it be to be able to transform into an animal!"

"I don't know," Remus said biting his lip, "So much could go wrong."

"Well I'm in," James said taking the book and flipping it open. "How about you Peter?"

"I don't think I'm skilled enough to be able to do it," he said.

"We'll help you mate, what are friends for?" James said. Peter cheered up at this thought.

"Alright then, I'm in," he said.


	19. research

Chapter 19:

Over the next few days the boys tried to find information on Animagi. So far all they had to go on was the book Sirius had and the very vague things they found from books in the library. Remus kept his opinions to himself about it; he really didn't like the idea of his friends risking their lives, and their education, for if they were found out they would most defiantly be expelled, to become animals just to help him out. James and Sirius of course knew their friend didn't like it but they chose to ignore his silent protests and continued to search the library for more in depth information.

The two trouble maker's presences in the library didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the school though. It was odd enough to see them in the library but flipping through books, taking notes and everything were on a whole other level. Those who seemed to notice it the most? The Slytherins. Particularly Severus Snape, Regulus Black, who couldn't help but notice the intensity in which his brother looks through the books, and Lucius Malfoy.

One afternoon, about a week later, James and Sirius sat at a table in the library, an old looking book between them, heads close together reading it.

"We know all this," James mumbled quietly as he flipped the pages, "We read all this in that other book,"

"Wait," Sirius said placing his hand on the book, "This is new,"

James peered closer to the page where Sirius had pointed and read the page. He was about to flip the page when a hand slammed down on the table. Looking up, James came eye-to-eye with a sneering Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, "what brings two brainless gits such as yourselves to the library?"

"Bugger off Snape before I curse you," James said.

"I second that motion," Sirius said taking his wand out.

"Just try it," he said as Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus appeared from the shadows. Sirius eyed his brother and cousin with disgust and aimed his wand their way.

"What's the matter Snape?" James asked taking his own wand out, "Not man enough to take us on your own?" Snape scowled and raised his wand a little higher. "It's four against two Potter," he snapped, "You can't beat us."

"Correction," a voice said from behind Snape, "It's four on four," Remus and Peter appeared wands out and at the ready, one pointed at Narcissa and one at Snape.

"What is going on here?" the voice of the librarian brought them back to their senses, realizing where they were. The Slytherins glared at the four boys before turning and walking away. The Marauders watched them go before slowly putting their wands away. The librarian watched as they packed up their things and walked out, James and Sirius left the book behind knowing it would look suspicious to have too many books on animagi out at once.

They walked back to the common room and James and Sirius took a seat on the couch while Peter and Remus sat on two chairs.

"So what was all that about?" Remus asked taking out his Defence text book and a piece of Parchment.

"Snape was just being a git again," James said staring into the fire.

"Did you find anything else out?" Peter asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Most of it was the same thing we knew… although that book we were looking at did have something new… but I missed what it said."

"Yeah, bloody Slytherins," James mumbled. They sat in silence for a few moments, Remus scratching away with his quill while James and Sirius stared into the fire. Peter looked between the three but not saying a word. Finally James spoke.

"I think we should try the restricted section,"

"I was thinking the same thing mate," Sirius said.

"But how do you plan on getting in there?" Remus asked looking at the two, "You need a signed permission form and no teacher will sign something like that for second years. Beside's you don't even know what you're looking for."

"True," James said, "But it's not hard to find."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Johnny would know a good book and he wouldn't ask questions,"

"Brilliant mate," Sirius grinned.

"I don't think that's wise," Remus said, "If the owl was intercepted or if someone were to find the note to him then we'd be found out."

"No we could code it," James said.

"I don't like this idea," Remus said.

"That's because you don't like the idea of us becoming Animagi," Sirius said.

"No I don't," Remus said getting angry, "it's dangerous and not safe."

"Remus," Peter said but no one heard him.

"You could get hurt, something could go horrible wrong!"

"Remus," Peter said a little louder but still, he was not heard.

"I am not going to watch you guys go and…."

"REMUS!" Peter yelled.

"WHAT?" Remus yelled back.

"Everyone's staring," he said. Remus looked around the common room. Sure enough everyone had stopped talking and were staring at the four sitting around the fire. Remus's face went beat red and he gathered his things quickly and fled off to the boy's dorm. Everyone watched him go. Sirius and James exchanged looks and the three of them quickly gathered their own things and went off to the boys dorm as well.

Opening the door to their room they found Remus's curtains around his bed closed and no matter what they said to him, he ignored them. Finally they just gave up and crawled into their own beds and went to sleep.

The next day Remus spoke to them but it was hesitant. He watched what he said but he seemed to be ignoring the little dispute they had the night before. It seemed everyone from Gryffindor thought the boys were planning some dangerous prank that Remus didn't agree on and they helped spread the story, making sure no one guessed the truth. But that meant either the boys had to come up wth some brilliant prank so spread the story that they weren't going to pull off something that dangerous. They chose the latter for the time being. They wanted to focus their attention on Animagi rather then pranks and getting detention. They wanted to be able to turn into animals quickly for the faster they did, the safer Remus would be each month.

Still, another week passed and they had yet to find out more information. They were running out of books to look at the public part of the library. James had been hesitant to send anything to Johnny yet, thinking of what Remus said about it being intercepted and someone finding out about it. But finally they realized they didn't have a choice and Sirius and James sat together huddled in a corner of the common room trying to think what to write.

"What if we say it's for a project for Defence?" James asked.

"But wouldn't Johnny know that Second Years never study Animagi?"

"Well it's been a few years since he was here, we could say things changed."

"I'm pretty sure they study it in like third or fourth year," Sirius said rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"Then what do we say?" James asked a little harshly. Sirius hadn't been helping only rejecting every suggestion James came up with.

"I don't know," Sirius said just as angrily. "Why don't you figure it out yourself,"

"Maybe I will," James said getting up angrily. He went to storm away and ended up walking into someone, dropping his parchment and quill. "Sorry," he muttered. Looking up he saw red hair. Lily looked with the parchment and quill in hands to see James standing there.

"Watch were you're walking Potter," she said shoving his things in his arms and walking past him, bumping his shoulder as she went by. James rubbed the spot she hit as he continued on his way to the boys dorm. When he got there he saw Remus sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey Remus," he said tossing his things on his bed.

"Figure out out yet?"

James sighed, "No, we just can't word it properly."

"Here," Remus said handing him a piece of parchement. James peered down at it and saw a note for Johnny.

_Johnny,_

_How's it going mate? How is Olivia? School's going good for us, we've found a few new passages at the school and we've checked a few of your out and they are brilliant. The reason I am writing is because a few days ago I was reading through a book in the library and came across Animagi. Now, I know it is abnormal for second years to study it but I was hoping you could give me some insight on the subject, that or point me towards a few books that could give me more information. It would really help me in understanding it. James, Sirius and Peter wish you well as well and say hi._

_Remus_

James stared at the note for a moment and then looked at Remus. "I thought you weren't going to help us out mate," James said.

"I've been thinking about it," Remus said, "Although I disapprove of it and still think it's dangerous, it has made you read books and do actual research." James laughed.

"Don't get used to it mate."

"Beside's, Johnny would be far less suspicious of a note from me for a book and information then from you mates,"

"Alright you have a point there mate," James said, "Thanks."

"Just be careful, alright mate." James nodded.

"I'm going to go send this," Remus nodded and turned back to his book as James turned and walked out the room.

They had to wait a week but eventually Johnny got back to Remus.

_Remus mate,_

_Good hearing from you. Missed you at Christmas Break, you missed out on some good fun but I'm sure my dear cousin and Sirius has told you all about it. Olivia and I are doing good, thank you for asking. As for Animagi I don't know too much about it myself, save for what I studied at school, but there was a book mentioned in class, in Sixth Year NEWT Transfiguration called _Animagi, the art of _ it has everything you'll need to know. It will most likely be in the restricted section though, so if you can' get to it mate, then I don't think there's anything else I can help you with. _

_Glad to hear you are still up to the mischief and passage finding. Just don't let my little sister get into any of them, r find out about any of them because she'll be sure to go to mum and then I'd be in big trouble and well, that's not something I want. Take care mates, give my best to James, Sirius and Peter._

_Johnny_

James read the note again and jotted the name of the book down. "We'll have to sneak into the Restricted section with the cloak."

"There's bound to be a teacher or two around there," Remus said.

"Then we'll do it at night,"

"That won't give you time to take notes and you can't take the book out, they'd notice it."

James sighed and lay back on his bed, "Well what do you think we should do?"

"Figure it out," Remus said gathering his things up, "I've got to go find McGonagall and ask her a question about our transfiguration essay." James watched as he walked of the room and turned to Sirius.

"What do you reckon?"

"I don't know mate," Sirius said, "What if we bought the book?"

"Yeah like we could get away with that. They'd never sell a book like that to us,"

"True," Sirius said sitting up a bit, "But they'd sell it to your dad,"

"What are you on about?"

"We write a letter under your dads name but have them send it here rather then to him,"

"You think that'd work?" James asked sitting up a bit more.

"Why not?"

"It could work," Peter said from his own bed, where he had been writing his potions essay. "You could say something like it's easier for them to send it here rather then to your house because it's a surprise for Mrs. Potter,"

"Peter that's bloody brilliant!" Sirius said.

"It really is mate," James said grinning. "All we need to figure out is how much the book is and if they have any in stock."

"We could get some third year or above to check Hogsmead on their next trip,"

"That could work, but if we do then we might as well have them buy it for us," James said.

"I guess we could always try that as well, but who do we ask?"

"What about the captain of the good old Quidditch team?" Peter asked.

"Ryan isn't too happy with me since I got suspended from the team,"

"Yeah, but at least we won the game against Ravenclaw,"

"Who's leading anyways?"

"Slytherin, bloody gits, but we're in second. If we win the game against Ravenclaw we have a rally good chance of winning. Slytherins are playing Ravenclaw next weekend and then we play Ravenclaw in April. Hufflepuff and Slytherin will play in March. Chances are we'll win the house cup, Ravenclaw's team is pretty good, I'm sure they'll win against Slytherin."

"Well all the luck to you," Sirius said. "But we lost track of what we were talking about, we need to ask someone."

"It's too bad no one has any family around here we could ask,"

"Well theres Narcissa but she'd never do something like that for me,"

"Exactly," James sighed, "What if we just asked someone in Gryffindor and say it's needed for some prank, I'm sure they wouldn't second guess it,"

"House elves!" Sirius suddenly said, "I'm sure we could get one of them to get it for us!"

"Why didn't I think of that before?" James asked smacking his head, "That will most defiantly work!"

"Let's go now!" Sirius said, "We haven't been down to the kitchens at all this year,"

"Well better late then never," James said and grabbed the cloak from his trunk. They hurried down to the kitchens, eager to see their little house elf friend.

A/N: Well I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, the summer has started and I just… I haven't been inspired but then I took my computer outside with me and the words came to me, I have found my inspiration spot!! It's amazing what can be written when you find the right spot to write but anyways, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm hoping to write a lot more, I want to dedicate at least an hour a day to writing this story… I really wanna finish it before the end of the month so let's see how that works out… I realize this is almost as long as the first one and I'm only in the month of February… so I'm gonna try to end it sooner because I wanna get a start on the next one… which will be in their fifth year… yes I'm skipping 3rd and 4th because I don't have any idea what to write and I don't think it'd be as exciting… hope that's alright. Anyways I'm gonna stop this extremely long authors note and end it with "Please let me know what you thought… review!"


	20. Elf Help

Chapter 20:

As soon as the boys entered the kitchen there was a lot of noise, as they were preparing dinner. Little tiny figures were moving all around the kitchen, chopping, stirring and cooking. James and the boys moved towards a part of the kitchen where not as much action was going on in order to search for Moppy, their little friend. Sirius spotted him at one of the ovens stirring something in a pot. The boys made their way over to him.

"Simmer for ten minutes," Moppy was muttering to himself, looking at a cook book. James tapped him on the shoulder. Moppy spun around and saw the four boys standing there smiling. Moppy's face broke into a big smile.

"Sir's!" he said excitedly, "Moppy has missed you."

"We missed you as well Moppy," James said smiling.

"We thought we'd come see how you were doing." Sirius said taking a cake off a passing tray. James also grabbed some cake, along with Peter. Remus just stood there. Moppy, smiling, led them over to a corner in the kitchen so they could talk.

"How are you sir's doing?" he asked taking a seat on a little three legged stool. The boys sat down as well and said they were doing good and asked Moppy how he was doing.

"Moppy is doing good sir's," he said, "Keeping busy and cooking food for all of you's."

"And what good food it is," James said taking a bite out of the cake.

"So, there's a reason besides catching up that we came." Sirius said throwing away the plate the cake was on.

"We have a favour to ask,"

"Anything for you sir's," Moppy said.

"Well there's a book we need to get, but we can't ask anyone to get it for us because it has to be kept secret."

"How can Moppy help get this book? Is it in the school?"

"Well we suspect there's a copy in the school, in the restricted section, but we need our own copy, and we need it bought for us from the book store in Hogsmead but they'd never sell it to someone underage and anyone of age would be suspicious."

"So you want Moppy to go and buy this book for you?"

"You could say Professor Dumbledore sent you," James said.

"House elves don't lie," Moppy said, "We's not aloud to,"

"Please Moppy, for your friends?" James asked.

"It's not really a lie, Dumbledore can have it when we finish with it," Sirius added.

"It's not that big a deal," James said. Moppy looked at the boys, eyes wide, thinking everything over.

"Moppy will think about it, come back in a week." He said getting up, "I has to get back to work."

"Alright Moppy, a week," James said nodding.

"We'll be back then," Sirius said.

"Some snacks for you sir's for the trip?" asked a little house elf with a high squeaky voice. The boys agreed, grabbing some cakes and walking out under the cloak.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Peter asked.

"Of course," James and Sirius said at once.

"That little guy loves us," James said.

Lessons and classes went normally that week, Sirius and James continued to excel at Potions and work hard in other classes and yet managed to make it look effortless as they transfigured a rat into a water goblet. McGonagall congratulated them on their work Friday afternoon after class. The four of them headed back to the common room to drop their things off.

"How do you do it?" Peter asked as he dropped his bag on his bed, "You two were able to turn that rat first!"

The two shrugged, "Just said the incarnation," James said.

"It's not really that hard," Sirius said, "Now c'mon, dinners waiting and I'm starved."

"Same," James said. He turned to Sirius, "Race yeah,"

"You're on," he said. "One, two, three," The boys took off running down the stairs and through the common room. Sirius ran out the portrait hole. James went to follow just as a yell of, "Watch it Black!" came echoing through the entrance and James ran right into…. Lily Evans.

"Merlin Potter watch it," Lily said angrily, picking up her books.

"Sorry Evans maybe you shouldn't be in the way," James said picking himself up off the floor.

"The halls aren't a place for running," she said.

"Oh shut up Evans," James rolled his eyes, "Have some fun for once in your life." Lily glared at him as he brushed himself off and started to run again. By the time he reached the Great Hall, he found Sirius leaning against the doors, smirking.

"You're slow Potter," he said.

"I ran into Evans," James said stopping to catch his breath.

Sirius laughed, "I knew that was going to happen," he said.

"Yeah whatever," James said walking into the Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. He took a big drink of Pumpkin Juice and started to pile his plate full with food. Sirius sank down beside him, still laughing.

"You know mate you've got to stop running into her if you ever want to go out with her,"

"Yeah I know," James sighed, "But it's not my fault she's always in the way,"

Sirius said nothing and just continued to eat.

When the week had finally passed by James and Sirius went down to the kitchen to go see what Moppy had decided. Remus and Peter had some homework to finish and therefore couldn't go with them. They tickled the pear and opened the door, walking into the kitchen. Once again the elves were busy so James and Sirius just walked straight towards Moppy who was cutting up some vegetables.

"Moppy," Sirius said. Moppy looked up from his work and smiled at the boys.

"Sir's returned!" he said happily.

"Course," James smiled, "Have you decided?" Moppy nodded and looked around the kitchen. "Not here," he said and grabbed the boys hands, leading them away from the other house elves. When they were in a secluded corner Moppy lowered his voice and looked at the boys sharply.

"Moppy had agreed to help sir's," he said, "But sir's must keep it quiet that Moppy has done so."

"Sure no problem!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Yeah we won't tell anyone, and neither will Remus and Peter." Moppy nodded.

"Moppy will have the book for sir's in a few days time and will leave it on one of sir's bed."

"Thanks Moppy!" James said and Sirius grinned and nodded.

"We appreciate it," Moppy just nodded, looking a little scared and went back to work. James and Sirius grabbed some more snacks before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Nice little guy," Sirius said.

"Willing to help us, which is good," James added and took a bite of a pumpkin pastry. They made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell the others the good news. _Good thing Moppy was getting the book so soon_, James thought as they walked into the common room. The full moon was approaching again.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! It's summer and I've been busy with other things but I have been writing on my spare time. Also I started two new stories as well, Acting out and Draco at Pigfarts (in honor of A Very Potter Musical on Youtube) so I've been trying to get those going as well but here's the new chapter, it's a short chapter I realize but I just couldn't think of what else to write. I hope you liked the return of Moppy haven't seen the little guy since first year lol, I had to bring him back! I'm looking for ideas has to what can happen in the next chapter, I want some Slytherin interaction or something like that, a little more drama, so if you have any ideas it's greatly appreciated. So please leave a review on what you thought of it!

5


	21. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!

So, I lost the USB Stick this story was on... which means I'm going to have to write the chapters all over again cuz I didn't have anything off my USB stick backed up... I lose a lot of stuff as well... but sometimes shit like that happens... so it may be a while before I update again... also with school starting I am in my first year of college so i won't have as much time to write so please bare with me, I'll do the best I can!


End file.
